Supernatural: A Changing Fates Story
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: A mother that burned pinned to the ceiling, a father that made his children into soldiers and a divine plan in motion. Instead of dropping her in the midst of it all it was decided that she would grow up into it, it was after all the family business. Free Will's an illusion after all, is it? (Or Alexandra is born into the Winchester family and history more or less remains the same)
1. Take A Sad Song And Make It Better

_**Hello guys, again, remember how I told you that I don't deal that good with stressful situations. I don't so my mind turns into a hurricane and I need to get things off my chest and I write and I write like a mad woman. Srsly I'm on a fucking blender here. But anyways, this story kind of came to me in a crazy ass dream, again I'm trying a new writing style and well, I don't really know where this is going but I hoping to be led somewhere.**_

 _ **Now things to know for this story:**_

 _ **As much as I love JDM and his portrayal of John Winchester, I refuse to believe that John Winchester aged like 15 years in like the span of two. So for all purposes of this story, please Imagine that John Winchester looks like Matt Cohen (A young looking broken man) I think that it somehow makes the story even more heartbreaking (hehe).**_

 _ **I don't think this story will have a romantic outlook, (no wincest) cause I'm trying new things all around so for now it will all be about family and the misadventures of John and the Wee!chesters.**_

 _ **About our newest version of Alex here, well here's the tricky thing, she is for all intents the Alex we all know and have come to love... In a subconscious level of awareness that a kid doesn't really has. So while Alex FEELS that something is up, she doesn't really knows because she's a kid (at least for now) so she wont be able to be changing everything around like she has done in previous universes (yass people, she's going to go blind like all of the other characters)**_

 _ **ABOUT THE TIMELINE USED IN THIS STORY: and what a headache inducer timeline, but anyways I'm kind of using John Winchester's Journal as reference along the Pre-Series Timeline master post by Hells-Half-Acre (Livejournal) So while it wont be 100% accurate, you can be 100% sure that I'll be trying my fucking best.**_

 _ **And that's about it.**_

 _ **Also its Misha's birthday today, and Alex's too, so Happy Birthday.**_

 _ **#HellatusMadeMeDoIt**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **Ps. Tell me what you think about this story in the Reviews please.**_

 _ **Ps 2. Might also upload this story to my AO3 account. (LadyNoir)**_

* * *

 **August 20th 1981.**

Mary Winchester had been in the Lawrence Memorial Hospital for the past five hours, labor pains had started early in the day but she had been alone at the house with Dean. John and her were still not on speaking terms after their last fight and it had been three months since he had moved out needing a time for himself to sort things out. When she had called him telling him that she was to give birth soon he had dropped everything and went to retrieve her and Dean to get her to the hospital, and maybe this child that would be born was the thing they needed to be right again.

Alexandra Millie Winchester was born at 9:47pm on a Thursday, she was a six pound screaming pink little thing that John Winchester held proudly in his arms for the first time twenty minutes after her birth. The small girl had a tuff of dark hair on her head and wide baby blue eyes that John was sure that would be green one day. His friends Mike and Kate had been there too, even Julie had been to the hospital to receive the newest Winchester.

That night John had smiled at Mary and promised that they would make it work, whatever they had they would make it work for their children. After Mary had fallen asleep on her hospital bed, John, who was still carrying his daughter motioned for Dean to come forward so the little boy could see his sister, John smiled, as Dean's green eyes grew wider at the sight of his sister.

"This is Alexandra, she's your new sister, Dean" he said as the toddler rested his hands on Johns knees so he could see the baby better.

"She's small" said Dean stumbling over the words in that cute baby voice that toddlers seemed to have, John smiled at his son.

"She is, one day she'll be big and you'll have to help me protect her from all the boys" he said with a smile, Dean looked up at him a confused look on his young face "You'll help dad right?"

"Yes, daddy, we'll keep ta baby safe" Dean said as solemnly as a two year old could be and John couldn't help but to laugh, pride and joy coursing through him.

* * *

 **January 1982.**

By the time New Year rolled around the Winchester had settled in a routine around the house, John went to work at the Garage with Mike while Mary stayed home with the babes. Sometimes if Mary had to go out Julie would step in and watch the kids for a while, Alexandra had proven to be a well behaved child and Dean had taken to his sister like a fish to water, always asking questions and wanting to hold the small baby whenever he was around.

When he turned three Mary had baked a pie for him instead of a cake because that was Dean, with him it was always pie. They had invited their close friends and several children from the neighborhood. During the small party Alexandra had surprised everyone by saying her first words, something that sounded suspiciously like Dee. John and Mary had laughed it off and Dean's smile could have lit New York City when he heard his sister calling his name, it had been a wonderful birthday.

As the month came to an end, Alexandra could also say Dada and Mama, but her favorite word was still Dee. Missouri had told the Winchesters during that month that they probably had a little prodigy in their hands, she was not exactly wrong.

* * *

 **February 1982.**

It had been almost six months since Alexandra Millie Winchester had been born, in those almost six months John had returned home, Alexandra had spent her first Halloween dressed, as a pumpkin while Dean had been dressed at batman, Dean had turned 3 in January and in February the fourth, Alexandra had started crawling, or better yet, walking.

It was night, Dean had been playing near to his sister on the floor while Mary cooked dinner and John watched sports on TV. A terribly domestic scene, but so peaceful. Alexandra had been laid on an old blanket on the floor from where she could watch Dean playing with some cars. She had started moving getting John's attention that in turned called Mary so they both could observe their baby girl. Determination, or as much as six month old could muster, marred her features as the girl got on her hands and knees, Mary who had an old recorder always in hand to tape every moment of her children development was quietly filming from behind John.

Alexandra for her part got on her hands and knees, a motion that somehow in her baby muddled mind she knew was familiar, only in a subconscious level that the baby couldn't really comprehend, she stood on shaky legs, having now also the attention of her big brother who had stopped playing with his cars to stare at her with a smile, sneaking glances at his parents while Alexandra took her first two shaky steps before falling on her diaper, as soon as she fell Dean clapped his hands making her happy so she clapped too and smiled walking forgotten in favor of smiling and making noise with her brother.

After a few moments John decided to pick her up blowing raspberries on her stomach making her laugh with glee.

"Six months and already learning to walk!" he exclaimed lifting her over his head making her laugh "In a few years your old man will be running after you, my little firecracker" he said before handing her to Mary and picking Dean up "What do you say Dean? You will have to train on your running if you want to keep up with Alex, huh?"

"I will be the fastest runner Daddy," said Dean as John pressed a kiss to his son's hair.

"They will sure be a handful one day," said Mary as she settled Alexandra on the highchair; John laughed.

"Nah, they will be the best behaved children in all Kansas, all other parents will be jealous of the Winchesters" he said as he settled Dean on his chair, the small boy laughed as his father ruffled his hair "Am I right Champ?"

"YES!" the small family laughed before settling dinner, it was a good night in the Winchester household.

* * *

 **August 1982.**

When Alexandra turned one she was a mess of dark hair, green eyes and freckles. She loved her green eyes 'just like Dee's' she loved saying to her Mama, of course she couldn't say the complete sentence, but Mary and John understood and they were damn proud of their children. Alexandra had taken to running as fast as her little legs could carry her, usually chasing after Dean. She liked having a big brother, it filled a void that she always felt missing, but that was not quite right yet, not that she really understood, she was too young, but sometimes she felt as if there was something missing, a little something.

John had taken to call her 'Daddy's little firecracker' and Mary called Alexandra and Dean the 'terror twins' as those two seemed to communicate in a strange pattern of baby speech that often left her on edge waiting just what they were going to try next. To John, Dean was, 'Daddy's all-star' as the family loved watching Dean in his T-Ball outfit and the boy could run, probably the fastest kid out of the whole Kansas league, again, John was damn proud of his children. For Dean latest game they had all worn T-shirts with Dean's number and Winchester written in bright bold letters in the back, Mary had even managed to keep a cap on Alexandra's head for most of the game. After the game, as it was Alexandra's first birthday they had gone to a restaurant and celebrated Dean's team winning and Alexandra's first birthday.

* * *

 **December 1982.**

Alexandra's second Christmas was to be remembered. She was one year, four months old and Dean was almost four. That year John went and got a real pine tree and Alexandra and Dean ended up covered in tinsel and decorations, Mary had taken several pictures of her children playing with the ornaments while John put the lights around the tree. Dean had placed the star at the top and Mary promised that Alexandra could place it next year. Two identical pairs of green eyes observed John as he fiddled with the lights all while trying not to curse in front of children. Alexandra had been fixated on a small angel figurine that Mary claimed was the Archangel Gabriel wanting to put it near the big star on top the tree, John had not seen a problem with it and had hoisted his daughter up so she could put the Archangel next to the star before returning her to the floor so she could keep playing with her brother.

Mary's third pregnancy was beginning to show, as she was three months pregnant, a small bump could be seen under her t-shirts. When Christmas morning dawned Alexandra had been carried downstairs by Dean and the kids proceeded to rip into their presents with enthusiasm, when Mary and John woke up half an hour later their living room was a disaster with present wrapping and bows all over the place and two children in the middle of it all playing with their toys. Mary was fast to take a picture of the siblings playing, they had pancakes for breakfast and stayed in their pajamas all day watching Christmas movies while the children played all day with their new toys.

* * *

 **January 1983**

When January rolled around Dean was excited for his fourth birthday, he was not a baby anymore, and he was going to have another little sibling to love and care for. Mary and John had been discussing names, Samuel if it was a boy or Samantha if it was another girl. John secretly hoped for another boy, while Mary thought that another girl in the family, one with golden curls and blue eyes like John would be really cute. They celebrated Dean's birthday with his T-Ball team. They had cake this time since they had more people; by the end of the birthday both Dean and Alexandra were covered in frosting laughing without a care in the world.

That night for dinner Mary presented Dean with an apple pie; green apples. The boy had gone to sleep with a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **April 1983.**

John and Mary had moved Alexandra to Dean's room so the Nursery could become Sam's. Alexandra and Dean had loved the bunk beds, Alexandra had claimed the top bed declaring that she was the 'Pwincess of the tower' and Dean had just smiled at his little sister and helped her up the stairs, at first Mary had been scared of having her girl on the top bed, but when she saw that Dean would help his sister every time it passed. John had painted their room blue and drew several clouds with the help of Julie and Mike. Dean and Alexandra had loved it and Alexandra had stuck the small figurine of the Archangel Gabriel to one of the clouds, after all Mary liked to tell her children that angels were watching over them.

Mary was heavily pregnant, and being heavily pregnant and having two overly active kids at home was not easy, she often thanked Julie and Kate and sometimes Missouri. Alexandra liked Missouri, Missouri was like her cool aunt that always knew what she was thinking without Alexandra having to speak much and she always said that Alexandra was a special little girl.

Up to this point John liked dressing his children in the same clothes, Mary joked that he was going to turn Alexandra into a tomboy, but he brushed her off telling her that his girl was to be an all American girl with cowboy boots and denim, just like his all-star champ. Secretly Mary loved seeing the two kids running around in identical plaid shirts and jeans. Dean had gotten her cherry blonde hair, but Alexandra had John's dark tresses, both kids shared the same green eyes and all the freckles, sometimes Mary wondered about Sammy, was he going to be blonde like Dean? Or a brunette like his sister? Was the baby going to have John's multicolored eyes? Or would she have another green-eyed babe? John often joked that he didn't care if the baby looked like a yeti; if the kid was healthy it was enough for him.

* * *

 **May 2nd 1983.**

Bringing a third baby into this world, Mary thought, was surely a hassle, she thought she would have been used to it by now, but Sammy who had been a ten pound baby had left her tired. Since the moment she laid her eyes on her baby she knew that John was probably not far off with his Yeti jokes. Samuel Winchester was born in Lawrence Memorial Hospital near midday, the day had been bright and Mary was pleased, it probably meant something good for her baby boy.

Dean and Alexandra had been excited to meet their youngest brother and had babbled all the way to the hospital how they were going to take care of the baby; they were a team, older siblings to a baby. John spent the whole drive to the hospital smiling at his eldest children through the rearview mirror. When he walked into the hospital with his 'terror twins' that were dressed in their baseball Winchester t-shirts with Alexandra's hair up in piggy tails, the nurses smiled at the kids and offered them lollypops, a male nurse even patted Alexandra's hair and offered her and Dean fun sized Twix bars. The children thanked the kind nurse who smiled at them before John ushered the to Mary's room.

The kids ran and pressed their hand to the small crib that carried their younger brother and stared in awe at the sleeping baby.

"He's so small daddy!" said Alexandra turning to look at John, he walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"You and Dean were once that small, sugar" he said, her eyes widened in amazement.

"I was not that small," said Dean still looking at his brother, John chuckled.

"You're right Champ, you were smaller" he said and Dean looked at him with as much indignation as a four year old could muster.

They ate dinner in Mary's room that night and John took the two terrors home while Mary stayed in the hospital with baby Sam until the next day. John had a little bit of trouble with bath time back at home until he decided that it was easier having the two kids in the bathtub. That night John also learned that untangling a girl's hair was also a hard task when said girl was a Winchester, but at the end he even managed to braid it with Dean's help and Mary had been teaching him so Dean could help his sister. He read them a story before turning on their nightlight and heading up to his bed.

* * *

 **August 1983**

When Alexandra's second birthday rolled around, she was speaking clearly, even clearly than Dean at that age. Mike suggested that maybe he and Mary could put their girl in one of those schools for really smart children, seeing as she was already reading short sentences from the local newspaper at age two. Mary and John were extremely proud of their oldest children, Dean was the star of his T-Ball team and Alexandra was on her way to become a prodigy, John could almost see it, Dean playing someday professionally for the Kansas City Royals and his girl graduating from Harvard, he promised himself the night she turned two to put more effort in his Garage so he could pay for all of his children schooling, as he didn't knew if Sammy was going to be more like Dean, sport oriented or like Alexandra, not that his Champ was a slouch, Dean was also a smart child, no one could deny that, but Mary had noticed that Alexandra was usually more academically oriented.

For Alexandra's second birthday, since Sammy was still a baby, they decided to stay home and Alexandra spent the day with her mother baking cookies and pie with the help of Dean, while Sammy was in his playpen still too young to join the festivities. Maybe next year Mary could think of an activity to include her three children.

* * *

 **October 1983.**

John had carved pumpkins with Dean and Alexandra for Halloween; Dean was dressed as Luke Skywalker while Alexandra was dressed as princess Leia Organa. Mary had dressed Sammy as Chewbacca while John had donned some black pants and a white t-shirt and declared that he was Han Solo. Mary had laughed at them but took many pictures. They had even handcrafted light sabers a few days before Halloween and Alexandra and Dean had engaged in a 'battle' as Mary filmed them. Their perfect little family had the fun of their lives.

Although the highlight of the night had been when Mary pulled out of the oven a cherry pie that was modeled after the Millennium Falcon. The kids had gone nuts at the sight of it. The pie had amused even John.

That night Alexandra went to sleep a little bit troubled, not that the small girl knew that she was troubled, but there was something nagging in the back of her mind, a sense of forewarning 'something is coming' and it led to her waking up crying in the middle of the night. Mary had come into the room and cradled her in her arms humming the tone of Hey Jude, as she used to do whenever Alexandra and Dean were babies and had trouble sleeping. John went in after her as it had been a while since Alexandra woke up crying, Dean had been woken by the commotion and John carried him too until Mary calmed Alexandra enough that the girl fell asleep again.

Mary and John chalked it up to all the candy that the kids had eaten before bed and promised to do better next year. No more candy to toddlers before bed, it seemed like a good rule at the time, and Mary joked that next year they would just give into Sam's puppy eyes and the same would happen, John had hugged her tight against him and gone to sleep.

* * *

 **November 2nd 1983.**

They day started out normal, Wednesday, John got out of the house after bidding goodbye to his wife and his three children, Sammy was in his playpen playing with some colored blocks that Mary had gotten him before Halloween. Dean and Alexandra were having pancakes for breakfast. Mary had cleaned the house while Alexandra and Dean promised to watch over Sammy as she cleaned the rooms. She knew she could count on her children. She also did the laundry and by mid-morning she had taken down her big photo album so Dean and Alexandra could help her put all the pictures from Halloween in. Mary had been thinking about making a copy for her cousin Jacob so he could see how big the children had gotten.

John had bought pizza for lunch, the kids had loved it and she even managed to feed Sammy little pieces of it, she counted as a win, even thought other parents wouldn't really recommend it. After lunch, John sat with his two eldest children and had watched some cartoons with them. When he left for the afternoon, Mary decided to take his place on the floor with the children, soon enough she had the small safe down in the first floor with them, while she showed Alexandra the pretty jewelry she owned, her girl had been interested in a small bracelet with several charms, Mary smiled sadly as she remembered that it was her hunting bracelet, she smiled and clasped it on Alexandra's wrist, it was big on Alexandra but after two turns it was a perfect fit. Mary placed the safe under the coffee table, promising that tomorrow she would put it up in her room where it belonged along with the photo album.

In the afternoon she took the kids to the backyard while she sat with Sammy under the shadow of a tree, Dean and Alexandra ran and laughed to their heart's content until Mary decided to call them in so she could start dinner. John got home early and helped with bath time while Mary finished her Mac and Cheese recipe. Dean and Alexandra ran into the kitchen, both with their hair still wet from their bath, while John walked down half an hour later with another shirt and holding baby Sammy. Mary called her two terrors to the table and placed their plates in front of them telling them to mind their Pj's. The family ate in relative silence, Alexandra and Dean often exchanging stories in that strange language of them.

Mary allowed them to watch Cartoons with John before putting them to bed, Alexandra had been particularly skittish as bed time approached and John told Mary to let Alexandra in Dean's bed for the night, as he often placed them together for their naps whenever he was the one looking for them on the weekends, he had discovered that his children slept better whenever they were piled like puppies. Mary had shrugged and placed the two terrors on Dean's bed and sang several verses of Hey Jude until they fell asleep.

John had placed Sammy on is crib and was watching him when Mary entered the room with a smile on her face. It had been a good day; tomorrow she could continue with the album and the safe. She went to bed after she checked Sammy's crib monitor, John opting to stay downstairs to watch an episode of a TV series he was watching.

The clock struck eleven at the Winchester home, the house was silent, and Alexandra and Dean were huddled close to each other, peacefully sleeping, downstairs the TV was on and John had fallen asleep on the couch. Mary woke up to Sammy's cries over the monitor, she stood from her bed and walked to the nursery to watch a figure watching over Sammy, in her sleepy haze she thought that it was John, until she started walking back to her room and saw the lights flicker downstairs, her eyes widened as she returned to the Nursery.

John woke up to Mary's scream, alertness crawling into his being as he ran upstairs to the nursery, he walked to stand over Sammy's crib, all his senses screaming at him to get out of there, he looked at Sammy until he saw a drop of blood on his hand, he slowly looked up to find Mary pinned to the ceiling, a deep red gash on her stomach, the moment he made eye contact with her she burst into flames, he immediately grabbed Sammy and noticed Dean and Alexandra standing on the doorway, he handed Sammy to Dean.

"Get your brother outside as fast as you can" he said hastly "Don't look back, follow him Alex, go now go"

Alexandra and Dean ran downstairs as fast as their legs could carry them, counting that A. Dean was carrying a baby and B. Alexandra was a two year old girl, they made it outside of the house and stood in front watching the window, Dean looked at the baby in his hand and then at his sister who had unshed tears in her eyes.

"It's okay Alex" he said just before John ran out of the house picking his three children up just before the nursery exploded.

They made it to the Impala, where John sat Alexandra and Dean on the hood and held Sammy in his arms; his eldest children were trembling and he could see dried tears on Alexandra's cheeks, while Sammy watched him with curious eyes. They stayed there sitting on the hood of their car until after the firefighters and the policemen cleared the scene. By the time the policemen cleared the scene it was three in the morning and he had three exhausted children, two of them probably traumatized.

Mike and Kate offered him the guest room at their house until he got the house fixed and Julie offered to babysit the children until he needed it. He thanked them and let himself and the children be led into Mike's house, he placed the kids on the bed and sat on the chair closing his eyes trying to remember exactly what he saw.


	2. And Any Time You Feel The Pain

_**So chapter two of this story decided to jump on me and attack me until I finished writing it.**_

 _ **I'll start by saying that I don't really have a concept of what a small kid can do so sorry if it seems a little far fetched (Google can only help me so much)**_

 _ **Again I remind you that these events are loosely based on what is written in John Winchester's Journal**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

November 7th 1983.

John sat on the chair at the police office, he had been asked questions about Mary and his relationship with her; he had left the kids with Julie and Kate. The policemen were trying to pin the case on him, he knew that, but how could they think that he would kill Mary, his wife, his life? He needed her, he needed his wife, his children needed their mother and he needed to know what he had seen at his house. His house had been partially destroyed, most of their things burned, the other half in boxes down in the basement where the memories would not reach him anymore. He had tried telling Mike what he saw, what he felt but his friend had just seen him with a weird expression on his face, he probably thought John was crazy, or in shock. And maybe John was a bit crazy, but he couldn't deny the evil force he felt that night, it was wrong and he didn't knew what else could have been.

When he returned to Mike's that afternoon after being with the police Dean and Alexandra immediately latched to his side without saying a word, his kids had been silent since the fire, not a word had been spoken by them and John was worried because while his eldest kids didn't say a word Sammy cried and cried, John hoped he realized soon what he could do, or he would be driven to an early grave. He needed to be strong, for his children, they needed their father, they needed him, he couldn't just abandon them like his father had abandoned him, he needed to be there for them, but he also needed to find out what happened to Mary.

* * *

November 16th 1983.

John had just spoken to Missouri and a guy called Fletcher, Fletcher had advised John to get himself a journal and write all down, they had explained the supernatural to him, things that went bump in the night, and at first John hadn't want to believe them, but after remembering how Mary died, how she had been pinned to the ceiling and burned alive, he couldn't just brush their words aside, he knew better, and if he wanted to survive whatever this was he needed to keep notes, so he started writing in an old leather bound diary that his father had given him before abandoning him, he found some irony in it, but didn't dwell much on it.

It had been two weeks since Mary's death and Dean and Alexandra still weren't speaking but they had taken to huddle around Sammy or John, it broke John's heart to see his once lively kids that silent. But he couldn't stop to think about that, he had decided to leave the Garage to Mike, he had collected whatever he had earned, went and bought guns and returned to Missouri, leaving the kids with Julie once again.

What John wasn't expecting was the fact that Missouri was going to have a vision or that Julie would end up dead in pieces torn apart, or the cryptic message in blood 'WERE COMING FOR THE CHILDREN'. No, he hadn't been expecting that, but that night he had taken the kids after biding Missouri goodbye and left Kansas wanting to never go back.

* * *

November 1983.

After leaving Kansas, two weeks after Mary's death, John had driven to Eureka, a place called The Roadhouse that was own by a couple, the Harvelles, Bill and Ellen. They had a small baby girl Joanna who was Sammy's age. Ellen had been kind enough to offer him a room for him and his kids, and she had helped with Alexandra and Dean who had been fuzzy, asking about home.

"See and that's a bear" said Ellen pointing at an old book.

She was sitting on the floor with Alexandra between her legs while Dean sat next to her, Sam and Jo laid in a blanket close to them while Bill, John and Jacob, Mary's cousin, talked about a possible hunt. Alexandra placed a small hand on the bear and smiled.

"Bears are wild Miss Ellen," she said in that soft baby voice of hers. Ellen smiled.

"That's right, and can you tell us where they live Dean?" she asked looking at the boy that was next to her.

"The mountains" he answered quietly, it was a success that the Winchester eldest kids were talking, even if they had to be pushed a little bit, but they were usually polite enough to Ellen.

Alexandra and Dean looked up to their father when he said his goodbye for the night as he and Jacob were going for a hunt. John hugged Dean goodbye and lifted Alexandra up so he could place a kiss on her temple, he then crouched next to Sammy and held the baby before putting him down next to Jo. Jacob did the same with his nephews.

After John left with Jacob, Ellen took the children to the back and placed Sam and Jo down to sleep and the decided to bathe Alexandra and Dean and get them ready for bed. It broke Ellen's hear to see how the children couldn't sleep if they weren't huddled next to each other, the loss of their mother still too fresh in their little minds, it made her think of her little Jo and think that Bill's profession could one day leave them like John Winchester.

When John returned back to the Roadhouse way past midnight he did it with a corpse on the backseat of the car. Ellen and Bill had helped him give Jacob a proper Hunter's funeral. H, the other hunter, explained that they had been ambushed by hellhounds; John hadn't wanted to talk about it, deciding instead to write it all down in his journal, he mourned Jacob in his own way. And when he walked into his room that night he was met by two pairs of identical green eyes staring silently at him. He had taken his boots off and laid himself on the bed next to the kids who immediately nestled next to him seeking comfort.

Next day he spent helping Bill and Ellen around with the tables while Pam, Ellen's niece, looked after the kids. Alexandra and Dean were sitting on the floor of Jo's nursery with a children book between them reading to the best of their abilities, while Sam was taking a nap next to Jo; Pam was sitting on an old rocking chair in the room reading a magazine.

The entire situation struck Alexandra as confusing, the two year old had seen her house burn, she had seen the bloody remains of Julie and still there was something in the back of her head that told her that it was only going to get worse, the same weird feeling that comforted her most nights, it was as if she somehow knew things, Miss Ellen said that she was a Prodigy and she could barely remember her mother's voice saying the same, but the two year old had other things to worry about, and her attention span wasn't much great to begin with.

That night, November the 20th, Alexandra and Dean had walked out the Roadhouse just in time to see their father kill a shapeshifter, not that the kids knew that their father had just killed a monster.

"Why did you kill that man daddy?" asked Dean while holding his sister's hand, John had looked so lost at the sight of his two children, he had cocked his gun and sighed before crouching, looking at his two eldest kids.

"That man, he was evil and daddy was just protecting you two and Sammy, kay?" he asked, his kids, God bless them had nodded solemnly. And he had pushed them gently inside the roadhouse again, not bothering to look back.

That night a new resolve reached John, he looked at his kids, Sammy in the crib and Alexandra and Dean on the bed peacefully sleeping and he knew that he couldn't protect them if he didn't knew what he was up against. He walked out of the room looking for Pam, Ellen and Bill. Just for a week, he told them, he would be out for a week with H, H would show him the ropes and he needed them to look out for his kids, just a week. Pam agreed, the Winchester kids were well behaved, they would give her no trouble and Ellen and Bill would help.

Next morning, duffel already packed in the back of the car he slowly handed Sammy to Pam and crouched to Dean and Alexandra's height.

"Daddy has to go for a while and you two need to be a team, you need to help Pam, Ellen and Bill take care of Sammy, kay?" he said, regret clear in his voice, he was about to embark in a new life, one he was not sure what would bring.

"Yes daddy" his two eldest kids chorused, he pulled them both into a hug, Dean's head coming up to the crook of his neck while Alexandra's smaller frame barely reached his shoulder.

"Be good for Pam," he muttered as he let go of them, he stood and walked to the door where H was waiting for him, he looked back once before actually walking out the door.

During that week Ellen had decided to take Alexandra and Dean to a second hand store with the money that John had left, she bought them several pair of jeans that she knew that Dean could use and maybe perhaps Alexandra once she grew, and several t-shirts and jackets that would serve the same purpose, and if taken enough care even Sam could wear them one day. She had decided against buying girly shirts for Alexandra, but she had bought several one-dollar hair bows and ties as the girl had refused vehemently when Pam suggested that they cut her hair.

Ellen smiled as she saw the siblings interact, it was amusing really, the two kids, two years apart were almost like twins, soft spoken and communicated with each other without words. Ellen lamented the fact that Alexandra was probably never going to be a normal girl, probably was never going to have girly things growing up, just her brother's t-shirts.

Pam for her part had shown Dean how to braid his sister's hair; Pam had smiled as she saw the boy's face scrunch up in concentration as she showed him how to make the 'perfect' fishtail. Even Ellen had allowed Dean to use her hair to practice. They had also, during that week, put the two children to read; Alexandra could read as good as Dean, they were both really smart children that could have a future one day, or so Ellen and Pam dared to hope. Bill was not so sure, as he was convinced that John would probably raise his children into the life.

"That's really nice Alexandra," said Pam as the small toddler wrote down her name in a sloppy calligraphy, Dean was sitting next to her writing down his name too. "Yours too Dean, you two are really smart kids" she was regaled with pearly white smiles.

"It is not fair Miss Pam, Dean's name is shorter" said Alexandra looking at her brother's writing, Pam laughed as Dean looked up from his paper.

"Why don't we do the opposite, you write Dean's name and he write yours, you could show them to your father once he comes back, that his kids learned to write their names" she said, both siblings nodded and started writing again, until Dean looked up.

"Could we learn to write Sammy's name too?" he asked hopefulness in his voice, Alexandra looked up to and nodded, Pam grinned at the children.

"Of course, I'll write it down for you so you can copy it, how does it sounds?"

By the end of John's week away the kids had almost forgotten that they had left their previous home, or that their mother had died in such gruesome way, but that were just how kids were. Kids were strong, they adapted quickly or at least they did during the day; at nights Alexandra and Dean refused to sleep apart from each other and Sammy had to be in their line of sight a thing that Pam and Ellen found both endearing yet preoccupant.

When John came back he was not the same man that had left, they could all see that, he had wanted to pack the kids in the back of the car and leave in the middle of the night until Bill and Ellen talked him out of it, he had three kids, a small baby, a toddler and a four year old; they convinced him to stay for a while until he could learn a little better, until he could protect his children better, he needed to think about his children. Pam even offered to be their babysitter. He relented and they stayed there during the whole month of December.

* * *

December 1983.

Life at the Roadhouse was not bad for the Winchester children, not really. Even if John spent most days driving around learning about hunting and in libraries he was always there during the nights, mostly. He had also realized that the kids slept better if the three of them were together in the same bed. Something that Pam had found out one night that Sammy had been particularly irritated. She had placed him between his siblings and the baby had slept through the night.

The first Christmas without Mary had been depressing for John, he had tried but all he had gotten to their room was a plastic crooked tree, junk food and sport equipment as present for the kids, with the exception of a hair ribbon that he had gotten for Alexandra in a Gas n Sip; that, and the news that the police had closed Mary's case.

Ellen and Bill had gotten clothes as gift for the kids, and Pam had gotten them leather bracelets that they could turn loose as they grew so they would probably fit them forever. Each bracelet with their initials, D.W., A.W. and S.W. John had thanked them and had gifted Bill and Ellen a bottle of whiskey and a .45 to Pam. It had not been the Christmas that they had planned but it was not that bad.

John continued talking and going to small near cases with the hunters that visited the Roadhouse, while helping Ellen and Bill with the management of the Roadhouse. When New Year's dawned John was impatient about something, he knew that Alexandra and Dean had seen him kill the shapeshifter and he had wanted to tell them more about it, but they were just children and he knew that he was already burdening them enough with Sammy.

John had also noticed the strange charm bracelet that Alexandra owned, when he had asked her about it she had said that her mamma had given it to her, he almost wanted to punch himself when he remembered seeing the bracelet on Mary several years ago, Mary had probably given her the bracelet a few days before she died and he hadn't noticed. He had smiled at his daughter and complimented it, the girl had grinned at him and hugged him, it was comforting not that he was sure that she was trying to comfort him, but sometimes he was sure that his daughter seemed to understand too much, maybe Ellen was right and he had been blessed with one of those little geniuses that made it to university at age twelve, but academics would not serve her good if there were monsters or even demons after them. Not really.


	3. Dont Carry The World Upon Your Shoulders

_Chapter three, enjoy people :)_

* * *

 **January 1984.**

Dean had officially turned five on the twenty-fourth, John had bought him a store made pie and had given him a crash course on the Browning. Alexandra had made Dean a birthday card with the help of Pam, after Dean's birthday they had finally left the Roadhouse; John was taking them around the country while he hunted, he was paranoid of leaving them alone in a place for too long, he didn't feel safe and he needed to lookout for his children.

* * *

 **February 1984.**

John had been moving around from city to city, learning all he could, partly living in motel rooms. The kids had adapted to this way of living, Sammy didn't cry much anymore, not with Alexandra and Dean alert to his every whim. Sometimes John wondered if he was pushing his eldest children too far. He had begun drilling to Dean that Alexandra and Sammy were his responsibility until Alexandra had asked if then Dean was her responsibility, John figured that if his girl was smart enough to know what the word responsibility meant then she and Dean could share it. So he had changed tactics and started telling both Alexandra and Dean that Sammy was their responsibility.

* * *

 **May 1984.**

They were in Colorado visiting a Hunter named Daniel Elkins who lived in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. The children seemed to like the scenery as Alexandra and Dean enjoyed running around in the yard with the soccer ball that he had given them on Christmas while Sammy watched. Sam had also taken his first steps towards, Dean while Alexandra walked quietly behind him in case he lost balance and fell, his first birthday was spent in Elkins cabin learning about Vampires. Sam was also blabbing even more now, and like Alexandra before him first word had been Dee, followed by Lex.

They spent a week in Colorado before moving again, another town another motel.

* * *

 **August 1984.**

Alexandra's third birthday arrived without much flair. John had gotten her another hair bow, and had seen Dean braiding her long hair into a really intricate braid that morning before placing the bow at the end of the braid, she had thanked her brother and the two had started kicking their soccer ball in the motel room that they were while John poured over some books he had acquired. He probably should have realized that Alexandra's hair bow collection was growing steadily, not that the girl minded as it was the only girly thing that she really owned.

* * *

 **September – December 1984.**

The rest of the year passed in the same fashion, Alexandra and Dean often watching over Sammy whenever John had to leave them in a motel room for too long. They had developed a sixth sense regarding their youngest sibling and had to learn the hard way what was the best way to feed an irritable one year old. Alexandra was usually shorter tempered than Dean whenever Sammy started crying, but they worked well together. A small voice in the back of her head wondered how Dean could have done it alone the first time, a small voice that usually went unheard or ignored in favor of playing with her older brother of caring for the youngest one.

* * *

 **1985.**

Dean had turned six and they had been locked in a motel room, nothing new for them while John hunted a Myling. John had started telling Dean and Alexandra about the monsters that he hunted, not the truly horrifying things that he knew but enough that his children knew how dangerous the world was. For Dean's birthday Alexandra had given him the last of their Lucky Charms cereal and she had opted to eat an apple instead. Dean had thanked her and they had spent most of the day reading the books that Pam had given them, not that they really remembered Pam anymore, but that was the way a child's mind worked.

By the time Sammy turned two, they were once again in Colorado, Dean and Alexandra basking in the wilderness like the children they were, as being in Elkin's cabin gave them a kind of freedom that they rarely had when staying at hotels. They played in the ground, now including Sammy who liked to run after the ball. And even if Daniel Elkin never told John, he liked hearing the children laughing; it brought a sense of pureness to their dark lives that the retired hunter was not sure that John really appreciated it.

When Alexandra turned four they had been in blue earth visiting a man named Pastor Jim, the pastor was a kind man that had helped Sam and Dean make a birthday card for their sister, that year John had gotten her a pair of small silver cross earrings from the Church bazar. A nun that had been visiting had taught Dean how to put Alexandra's hair in a ponytail as it was even longer than before and she threw a tantrum every time John suggested cutting it. He had given up on the subject.

When September rolled around both Dean and Alexandra had been accepted in first grade. The school had been wary of accepting Alexandra but she had passed all the tests with flying colors and they didn't want to actually stunt her knowledge so skipping grades had been their only option. Both kids had enjoyed their first day at school and had babbled all afternoon about what they had done. Pastor Jim had looked at John with a sad expression on his face when Sam had said that he wanted to start school too and promised that he would pray for his friend's wellbeing.

When November rolled around and John had returned to their temporary home after a rough hunt he had decided that Dean could start shooting, on the fourteenth he took Dean shooting, leaving Alexandra and Sam behind with Pastor Jim, thing that hadn't been easy as Alexandra had wanted to shoot too, it had taken a promise that he would teach her once she turned five to get her to calm down. That tantrum reminded him, if only for a while, that he was dealing with children, three of them.

* * *

 **1986.**

When Dean turned seven, John took him shooting again. Alexandra and Sam had made a birthday card for Dean with the help of the kids that visited the church, it had surprised John that he had stayed so long in one place, but it was Dean and Alexandra's first year of school. And he just couldn't bring himself to take them out of the school, not yet.

Spring Break brought a sour mood to John, and it sort of ended his close friendship with Ellen. Bill had died, a demon had possessed him while he and John had tried to close a Hell Gate and he had asked John to kill him, it had been a mistake, a mistake that had taken Bill's life, now Jo was left without a father and John could only think of his little girl, how would she take it if he were to die? And what of his boys? He didn't want to think of it, he had apologized to Ellen, but he never told her the real story, how could he?

When Sammy turned two John bought an ice-cream cake he had let the kids eat it as they liked, he ended up with three covered in ice cream and the worse bath time ever. Long hair tangled even more when covered with sugary substances; he learned it the hard way. But it had been a good birthday and the sight of his three kids sleeping, huddled together in the same bed brought a smile to his face.

When Alexandra turned five John gave into his promise putting the smallest gun he could find in her hand, she was good, almost as good as Dean, it was scary how good his children were but he was damn proud of them, once she had hit the bull's-eye on most of the bottles she had looked up at him and smiled, dimples and freckles in display and he had patted her head mindful of the bow that she had insisted on wearing.

They returned to Blue Earth for Dean and Alexandra's second grade, Jim was still teaching John about demons and other supernatural beings. John had noticed that his children were mindful of Sammy, going so far as to make him promise that he would take care of their baby brother while they were at school. John hurt whenever he watched his two eldest children caring for their little brother, that was supposed to be his job, but he needed to find and kill the thing that had killed Mary, he needed to avenge his wife.

Dean and Alexandra liked school, but the thing they liked the most was teaching their little brother whatever they learned, they had taught Sammy the alphabet and to write his name, they also attended Sunday school with Pastor Jim whenever John was not out hunting, Pastor Jim taught them about angels and God, not that Dean truly believed in God, because surely if God was alive then he would have saved his mother, right?

"You have to take care of Sammy and Alexandra, okay?" asked John crouching down to Dean's height, Alexandra looked at her father and frowned, John looked at her and smiled softly. "And you have to take care of Sammy and Dean, you two are a team remember?"

"Yes Sir" they chorused, and John failed to notice that his children no longer referred to him as Dad or Daddy whenever he gave an order, he was Sir now, but John had been too caught up in his hunts to notice.

"Sammy is your responsibility," he said and the kids nodded again, he patted their heads before leaving.

Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances before returning to the motel table to finish their homework so they could watch TV with Sammy until it was time for dinner. Dean was almost eight years old and he already knew all the ways to make Macaroni & Cheese in small motels kitchens, while Alexandra at five knew all the best ways to carry and feed a baby. If an outsider had seen their small family he would have thought that Alexandra and Dean were Sam's parents, not John.

That year John had forgotten Christmas for the third year in a row; Alexandra and Dean had spent Christmas locked in a motel room somewhere in Arkansas while John tracked down the complete exorcism. The children exchanged the cards that they had made at school and had sit with their brother until they fell asleep with the TV on. They knew the drill, make little sounds, you're not there at all or the bad men would come and take you away from Dad and your siblings.

* * *

 **1987.**

Second grade was great, when Dean turned eight the classroom had thrown a little party for him, and after school John had taken them to Chuck E. Cheese's. It was weird that John was doing the family thing, but the kids had loved it. Dean and Alexandra had taken the arcade in stride and between the two they had gotten enough tickets to get a prize. Alexandra had given all her tickets to Dean as a birthday present and he had gotten the giant rainbow slinky that he had wanted at the time. Alexandra had felt something strange at seeing her brother with the slinky, a feeling of rightness and successfulness. Her teacher had said that sometimes she was a really insightful person and that was why she was allowed to be in second grade while she was younger than the entire class.

They left Blue Earth by mid February and started moving, changing schools had been hard for Alexandra, as she was young, but John had assured the staff that she was more than up to par, to her it seemed that she had been condemned to a life of taking the same IQ tests whenever they moved to a new state, but she would adapt, children always did. Three months and six new schools later found them in Colorado yet again visiting Elkin, they had spent Sammy's birthday at the cabin. Sammy was four now and the children had spent his birthday reading Elkin's books and pointing at the pictures.

Sammy was learning to read, Alexandra and Dean taking turns at teaching him at the best of their abilities while John talked to Daniel about Vetalas and Vrykolakas. Alexandra and Dean both knew that they were not going to be much longer in Colorado as John had mentioned something about Texas a few days before, and they tried to understand their father, Dean acquiring a more tolerant personality to the moving's than Alexandra who tended to become irritated.

Texas came and went as fast as any other state that they had been to and when summer rolled in John remembered to be a parent again and decided to take his kids to the Grand Canyon. It had been a memorable trip to Sammy and Alexandra as they had spent more than half the trip making fun of Dean and his gassy donkey.

After the Grad Canyon, in July, they moved to Portland, Maine. John was looking for a shaman and since it was still summer it meant that the children would be confined to yet another motel room while John found the man. It was supposed to be a quiet night in, John had remembered to buy dinner before going to find the Shaman and Alexandra and Dean were reading some comics that Dean had stolen from a stand.

"Batman is the best superhero ever!" he said proudly, Alexandra frowned at him.

"Nu-uh, its Wonder Woman, she is a goddess, she's the best" she said in a matter of fact tone, Sammy, who was jumping on the bed squealed getting their attention.

"The best superhero is Superman" he declared while jumping up and down, Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances and laughed.

"Superman is allergic to kryptonite, you could defeat him easily, Batman is cooler" said Dean with a smirk.

"Wonder Woman has powers, Batman only has his money, so she's the best" Alexandra said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna be her when I grow up, and I'm going to save the world from evil"

"I'm gonna be Batman" said Dean proudly, Sam looked at his siblings.

"And me?" he asked; Alexandra and Dean smirked.

"You can be Robin," said Alexandra "Right Dee?"

"Yeah, he can be my sidekick," said Dean and he was about to say more when John ran into the room, the kids immediately snapped in attention. They knew what to do.

Five minutes later and they were piled up in the backseat of the Impala getting the hell out of Portland, John started telling them about the Manitou that had killed the Shaman and that had escaped.

"Dad, but wont the Manitou go after other people now?" asked Dean, and through the rearview mirror John could see Alexandra and Dean exchanging glances, Sammy had fallen asleep mid-story.

"Dad are those people in danger now?" asked Alexandra and John only had the chance to make a sharp U turn and return to Portland.

"Stay in the car, I'll be back soon, don't go out" he told them before disappearing into the night, Alexandra and Dean looked at each other again and tried to get comfortable in the car as they waited for their father.

When John returned to the car, it was way past midnight, Alexandra and Sammy were sleeping, but Dean was not, his eyes were droopy, but he was awake watching over his siblings, sitting in the middle of them, Alexandra to his right, using him as a pillow and Sammy to his left sprawled on the seat. John sighed at the sight and told Dean to sleep before starting the car.

Alexandra turned six without much fanfare, John, for the fourth year straight got her a hair bow, and this one was in denim with a red button in the middle. Her collection was surely growing steady.

When November rolled around Dean and Alexandra had asked John about Mary, what she looked like, had she looked like Alexandra? Or more like Dean; was she like Sammy? John hadn't had the heart to tell them, so he told them the only thing he could.

"Your mother was beautiful, and she loved you two and Sammy most than anything in this world"

That year John forgot Christmas too and Sam, Dean and Alexandra celebrated to the best of their abilities. Dean made a variation of his Macaroni and Cheese recipe using Marshmallows instead of cheese, while Alexandra had managed to get grape juice at the nearest Gas n Sip. Sammy had found the entire thing fancy as they had served the juice in the glass whiskey bottles that the motel room had in the small pantry. They didn't have gifts to exchange so they had made cards with the Motel's room small note pad.


	4. The Movement U Need Is On Your Shoulder

**Okay people so Chapter four of this story that keeps me up at night!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated**

 **enjoy some Wee!Chesters**

 **Alex.**

* * *

 **1988.**

January was a very hectic month for the Winchester children, John was again moving them around every week, Dean and Alexandra, by the time Dean had turned nine, had been to three different schools. They had also met Bobby Singer as John made a stop in Sioux Falls. That year they had also carved their initials in the Impala with one of John's old knifes.

Bobby Singer had taken one look at the children and had decided that he needed to try and floor John Winchester, if only for a while. He offered to take the children in while John hunted; the man had a little girl that was an expert marksman at six, it was wrong at so many levels. Bobby had taken to observe the interaction between the siblings, the silent conversation between the green eyed elder siblings, the way they always kept their younger brother in their line of sight, the way they rarely complained. Bobby didn't have a conventional childhood himself, but he knew that the way the Winchesters acted was not common children behavior.

He managed to convince John to stay in the area until April, Spring Break for the elder siblings. Bobby was surprised by the smart six year old; the girl was probably one of those gifted children and even with the skipped grades Bobby knew that she wouldn't have the future she deserved.

"Uncle Bobby!" said Alexandra running into his study, he dropped the book he was reading.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sammy and Dean were playing superheroes in the shed and they jumped, and Sammy broke his arm and Dean took his bike and said that he was going to take him to the hospital, but Sammy's hurt Uncle Bobby" she said, her voice fast and faltering, in that moment Bobby realized that no matter how smart or gifted the kid was, she was still a kid.

He stood immediately and led her to his car so they could catch her siblings on the road. When he found Dean and Sam on the road he had to convince Dean that he was not in trouble, then he had to cram the boy's bike in the backseat along with the kids. A rather disturbing trip to the ER and ice cream later found Bobby sitting on his porch surrounded by the Winchester children while he read them an old lore book, they knew enough Latin as John had been teaching them about Hunting in his spare time.

John left in April with the children; he was headed for Wisconsin, a Shtriga had been sighted and John was going to hunt it. Bobby had tried to tell him to leave the kids behind, but he couldn't make decisions for John. So they left. May found them in Wisconsin, and Sammy had a very interesting birthday that year.

John had just finished telling Dean that he would be back on Sunday night. Alexandra was watching their interaction from the couch were she was sitting with Sammy watching cartoons.

"And if I'm not back Sunday night?" John asked grabbing his duffel.

"Call Pastor Jim" answered Dean dutifully; John nodded and went for the door.

"Close the windows, the shades, lock the doors, and most important?"

"Watch out for Sammy" Dean said glancing to his siblings, then back at John "I know"

"Alex?" John called over Dean.

"I know" she said, John then headed out the door and Dean went to lock it.

Alexandra stood from the couch and went to sit by Dean on the table. They spent the weekend in relative silence, Alexandra and Dean taking turns at cooking and at entertaining Sammy. Alexandra even managed to convince Sammy to eat Spaghettios with her so Dean could have the last of the Lucky Charms.

"Where are you going?" Alexandra asked Dean as she saw him walk towards the door, Dean turned around.

"I'm going to go to the Arcade for a while, just a little bit." He said; Alexandra frowned.

"But what if the monster comes?" she said, Dean smiled at her.

"Then you'll have to become Wonder Woman and save Sammy" Dean said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine" she said as Dean went out, she looked at Sammy "How does a sleepover here in the living room sounds Sammy?" she asked, Sam grinned at her.

"Wicked"

She went into the room and picked all the pillows and blankets bringing then back to the living room. She had a feeling that somehow she had seen everything before, a sense of what her last teacher Mrs. Simmons had explained as a Déjà vu. She placed the blankets and pillows in front of the TV and Sammy helped her made a fort, she grabbed the gun that John had left behind and sat outside the fort as Sammy slept.

It was an hour afterwards that she heard a noise, she stood slowly positioning herself between the door and Sammy cradling the gun close, the noise came from the room, she eyed Sammy's fort and raised her gun slowly pointing at the door, her entire frame was trembling and she wasn't sure that she could really shoot whatever or whoever was inside the room, but she was Wonder Woman, Dean had said so, and she needed to keep Sammy safe, that's how teams worked.

The door started opening, a wiry hand pulling it open, Alexandra could feel her eyes tearing up as she cocked the gun, her little heart beating erratically inside her chest. She took a step back as the door opened a little more and a black figure stepped into view, Dean took that moment to walk into the room and was stunned into silence as he saw the black hooded figure standing by the door and Alexandra trembling with the gun.

The three of them stared at each other, monster, Alexandra and Dean, neither daring to move until John suddenly barged into the room shooting at the monster, who ran into the room and made its way out of the window while John kept shooting at it. Back in the living room Alexandra let go of the gun falling onto the floor while Sammy poked his head out of the fort, awaken by the noise.

"What happened?" asked John as he walked back into the living room; Alexandra exchanged worried glances with Dean.

"We made a fort" she said, voice trembling, "And we needed ice, so Dean went to get some" John looked at the mess of pillows and blankets and then at Dean who was standing by the table, his face pale.

"Ice?" he asked before looking at Dean "I told you not to let Sammy out of your sight"

"It wasn't his fault Daddy!" said Alexandra using the moniker that she had long since given up on using.

"What?" John asked turning back to her.

"I wanted the ice, 'cause the milk was warm and it was dark outside so I told Dean to go get it, Sammy was with me," she pressed and John looked at Dean anxiously waiting for Dean to talk.

"I couldn't find the ice," said Dean finally "So I came back, and the thing was there"

"I was scared," said Alexandra as tears rolled down her face, John sighed running a hand through his face.

"Pack up, let's go," he decided to say, Alexandra and Dean snapped into action looking for their bags.

An hour later he was dropping them at Pastor Jim's so he could continue hunting the Shtriga. Pastor Jim led them to the room they shared whenever they visited, Sammy was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, while Alexandra and Dean stayed silent until they heard Pastor Jim going back to sleep.

"Why did you lie to dad?" asked Dean after a while, Alexandra looked at him and shrugged.

"He was going to be mad at you, we're a team, remember?" she said, a small smile on her face, Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah, we're a team" he said before they fell asleep nestled against Sammy.

August found them back in Sioux Falls where Bobby had gotten a small store cake for Alexandra and the boys; they celebrated while John was out hunting a Jiangshi. That year John didn't buy Alexandra the usual hair bow, but rather forgot altogether. Or that it seemed, but there was an entry on his Journal stating that Alexandra had turned seven. That year Dean got her a red hairband that he had probably stolen from a small store several months before, the red hairband contrasted greatly against her dark hair and brought out her eyes, or at least that was what Bobby thought.

The year continued in the same fashion, with the Winchesters moving around the country and living in motel rooms. Alexandra and Dean were now used to being the New Kids and actually made bets on how long they would stay in the same town based on whatever John was hunting at the time. That year they also discovered that the way to cut Alexandra's hair without actually ruining it was to braid it and cut the length that they wanted out of the braid, not that Alexandra allowed Dean to cut much anyways as her hair had become the only thing that helped her feel like a girl, as she was always dressed in hers and Dean's t-shirts, or even Sammy's and some jeans and sneakers. They also gave up on Christmas that year, no matter how Alexandra loved the holiday.

* * *

 **1989.**

The New Year brought Dean's tenth birthday and several new schools. They actually spent Dean's birthday at Bobby's, and Bobby decided to take Dean to a field to play catch instead of the shooting practice that John had suggested. Alexandra had watched them playing from a spot on the ground where she was sitting with Sammy.

When Sammy turned six, they were somewhere in New Mexico. They spent the day locked in a motel room watching cartoons and eating lollipops that Alexandra had stolen from a convenience store.

When summer came John had driven them to Blue Earth and got them in a day camp near Pastor Jim's, it had been the most fun two weeks of their lives. Sammy even got to interact with kids his age and Alexandra got to play with other girls and Dean got to do canoeing. That until some trickster spirits decided to end their fun, it had not been the spirits fault, the people from the camp had been expanding their area and had destroyed some pictographs and the spirits were enraged and had started killing people. John, Pastor Jim and a man called Joey managed to appease the spirits, but the Winchesters got pulled out of the camp.

Brightside was that they got to spend the remainder of that summer in Blue Earth, going as far to spend the Fourth of July in a tent out in Pastor Jim's backyard. Alexandra even got to spend her eight birthday in Blue Earth with Pastor Jim and some of the kids from Sunday school. Two days after her birthday the Winchesters moved to Goshen, NY while John tracked a Bäckahästen.

"How did mom die?" asked Sammy getting the attention of his two siblings, identical green eyes looked at him frowning, It was November the second, six years since Mary had died. Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances.

"In a fire" Alexandra answered, her voice careful, Dean was looking at her then at Sammy.

"Our old house caught fire and mom couldn't get out" he said slowly, Sammy frowned.

"Why couldn't she get out?" he insisted, Alexandra and Dean were having a silent conversation, not that they knew much about what had happened that night, they had seen their mother pinned to the ceiling and then John had placed Sammy into Dean's arms and told them to run, Alexandra's memories were much more blurrier than Dean's since she had been younger and the events afterwards were blurry too.

"She stayed behind, saving dad" Alexandra decided to say and Dean nodded, there was no other explanation that they could offer and Sammy had seemed placated by their answers.

John observed their conversation from the motel room table, wanting to say something, but refraining knowing that anything that he could have said would have made the situation worse.

* * *

 **1990**.

The year started with John going to Windom, Minnesota and leaving the kids with Bobby, not that they minded much as they loved being with their uncle Bobby. John returned in time for Dean's eleventh birthday and got him a gun, a Seecamp LWS .32 that Dean immediately pocketed while Bobby watched with a concerned face. John then had looked at Alexandra and had promised that once she turned eleven she could have a gun too. The girl had nodded and had returned to her homework, ignoring her father for the time being.

Sammy turned seven and Alexandra turned nine and life continued for the Winchesters. That year John did spend Christmas with them and even bought them gifts, ammo for Dean, a hair bow for Alex and a book for Sammy, they made him a card. It had been the nicest Christmas that they had in years.

* * *

 **1991**.

They started the year in a Cherokee camp; John was investigating a strange ritual and had let the kids come with him. Alexandra had talked to the women of the tribe while Dean and Sammy had spent their entire time with John. They were then returned to the motel room that had been their home for the past few weeks while John went to take out a nest of Succubi. After taking out the nest they moved again, down to Albuquerque.

Dean turned twelve while living in Albuquerque, he and Alexandra were enjoying sixth grade as John had rented a small house and had decided that they were to stay there for a couple of months. While staying in Albuquerque, Alexandra took a liking to a teacher called Mrs. Trenton, and old lady that taught literature, while Sammy took liking to a younger teacher called Ms. Lyle, dean had joined the school's baseball team and was planning on actually playing during the spring.

"Now, it must be very hard for you to be nine and in sixth year, right?" asked Mrs. Trenton while Alexandra read one of the books that she had suggested, the green eyes girl looked up and shrugged.

"I got used to it, and I have Dean" she answered; Mrs. Trenton nodded.

"And life at home, is it good?" asked the teacher, Alexandra nodded again, she knew that Mrs. Trenton meant well but she didn't really like talking about her living situation, ever. "Does your father know what it entails to raise a young lady?"

"Excuse me?" asked Alexandra, Mrs. Trenton smiled knowingly.

"You are a smart girl Alexandra, but there are some things that go beyond the academics, my son Robert had to raise his girl alone, Emily his wife died from cancer, and Robert didn't knew a thing about raising Rory"

"Rory?" asked Alexandra as she closed her book and looked at Mrs. Trenton.

"Aurora, my granddaughter, dear" she explained "Girls are really special to raise Alexandra, have your father talked to you about periods?"

"Periods?" Alexandra asked suddenly remembering something regarding blood and discomfort, she knew that she somehow had an idea of what a period was, but the idea seemed so far away in her mind.

"When a girl turns a certain age her body changes, you are nine, yes but your body will change someday, actually many girls in your class could be going through their first periods" Mrs. Trenton explained, Alexandra frowned.

"Does it has to do with blood?" she asked and Mrs. Trenton smiled.

"Maybe you have read about it somewhere" she said standing from her chair, the old lady went to her book case and retrieved a pink book "Maybe this will serve you now" Alexandra, who had never owned something pink in her life eyed the book warily, Mrs. Trenton laughed at Alexandra's expression "It's just a book dear, it wont bite you, Rory is all grown now she has no use for this book, but you might" Mrs. Trenton said, Alexandra took the book sheepishly and Mrs. Trenton smiled again "A gift"

"Thank you Mrs. Trenton" said Alexandra holding the book to her chest.

In 1991 in the small room that she shared with Sam and Dean Alexandra Winchester relearned everything about periods and birth and everything related to whatever changes her body would go through. In 1991 Alexandra Winchester also approached her father demanding that he bought her training bras, John Winchester had been stunned to silence for a moment then he had called Mrs. Trenton so the old woman would help Alexandra sort her girl's stuff out.

Mrs. Trenton had taken Alexandra shopping and for a decent trim of her hair, the first and only decent trim that Alexandra got in her childhood. Afterwards Mrs. Trenton had bought her ice cream and had given her a copy of The Little Prince. Alexandra had smiled at the sight of the book, it was her favorite book, or had been, or would be.

Their downtime in Albuquerque came to an end abruptly after Ms. Lyle had tried to kidnap Sam; and Dean and Alexandra had to shoot the woman and save both John and Sam, John had been proud of his kids. After the ordeal they had packed up their things and hit the road towards Sioux Falls. John had also given the kids an earful after he had seen Sam talk to a stranger.

They had planned to stay in Sioux Falls until something happened with John and two hunters, a man named Silas, who had died, ripped to pieces, after talking to Sam and a guy named Anderson, a hunter, who was hunting Sam. At the end Dean had shot Anderson while Alexandra had shot one of the men that were with him while John killed the other two. They had been on the run since then, never staying in a place for more than two weeks, Sam turned eight while in Arkansas; Alexandra turned ten while in Tennessee, and got her own gun a year early.

Christmas 1991 had been memorable for them; John had left them in a motel room in Nebraska while John was on a hunt two hundred miles away from them. That year Alexandra and Dean had similar ideas and had gotten out the night before Christmas and stolen several toys from houses near their motel, they had opened the gifts with mild surprise, there was a collection Barbie and a baton, there was also a fire truck in the gifts that Alexandra had stolen, Sam had seen right through his siblings and had gifted them, Dean with the amulet than one day would become known as the Samulet and he had given Alexandra a charm in the form of a pentagram for the bracelet that she always wore along with her leather band, they couldn't really remember how they had gotten the leather bands with their initials but they always wore them


	5. And I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles

_**Hello guys! I wrote another chapter for this one, honestly I wanted a decent vacation and what did I get? Hurricane Irma, sucks, thankfully I always travel with my computer and well being in lock up is not so bad if you have internet, My heart went with the people who lost their homes to Irma in the Minor Antilles (Barbuda, Anguilla, St. Martin, British Virgin Islands, and the other islands whose names I can't recall) My mom's family lives in the Dominican Republic, (where I'm at, at the moment, the Caribbean is great!) and we're pretty good so far, no mayor damage where I'm at, just rain and pretty freaky winds, but other than that it's really cool, fucking hurricanes ruining things and destroying things in their path, like rude.**_

 _ **but anyways about this chapter is a lot of Dean and Alex moments and fluff, like you'll see their relationship develop as the two eldest Winchesters and it will be important once we make it to the actual show grounds, and damn Winchesters are damn resourceful, those crazy kids.**_

 _ **Also please do remember that the Winchesters sibling relationship is in no way a complete healthy relationship due to codependency, so I'm trying my best to portray how much these siblings depend on each other and the length of the things that they would do for each other.**_

 _ **Again I think its time to remember you folks that this story will not be Wincest in any way (please do read the previous paragraph again for reference) they're just really close siblings.**_

 _ **And the fact that Alex is a girl does not means that she's any less a Winchester, John doesn't really differentiate between his kids, meaning they all get guns and become badass hunters, cause John ain't got no time for delicate situations.**_

 _ **Anyways, I think that's all for now, enjoy your reading and those of you who live near hurricane hotspots zones stay safe!**_

 _ **Love ya!**_

 _ **A pissed off yet grateful and kind of frustrated vacationer named Alex ;)**_

* * *

 **1992.**

When Dean turned thirteen John took them to a greasy Diner in Michigan. It was a small pit stop as they were actually headed for Minnesota. The Winchesters were having a miserable time with the cold weather, but they braved it with minimum complaint for theirs and John's sake.

During March John chewed them out for almost being killed by a shifter in Virginia. John had left them in a park and went to look for the shifter, a park Ranger had approached the three Winchesters and since it was a ranger the kids had decided to trust him, and almost went with him until John swept in last minute and killed the thing. Dean had gotten the worst of it since he was the oldest, but Alexandra also got some of it since she was supposed to be the smart one, they needed to take care of Sammy.

After the ordeal Alexandra spent two months giving John the silent treatment. It was those small things that reminded him how Mary had been once. He hadn't tried to apologize and decided to give her space; she would talk to him when she was ready. When Sam turned nine they were already in their tenth school of the year. Alexandra was speaking to John again in monosyllables and he had found out that she was a master pickpocket.

In June Sam got his own gun, a .45 after he had told John that he was afraid of the monsters in the closet. They had been visiting Daniel Elkins, Alexandra had glared at John before going to Sam and told him that she and Dean would keep all the monsters in check and there was nothing to worry about.

1992 was also the year in which Dean got introduced into Playboy magazines; Alexandra had spent a whole week with a bored look on her face while Dean hung onto the magazines. Hormones. When Alexandra turned eleven they had been in California, so she had spent it between sulking and staring longing at the beach. They also didn't celebrate Christmas that year.

* * *

 **1993.**

When Dean turned fourteen he had a girlfriend, a girl named Katie and went to the movies with her. Alexandra hated the girl on principle, it was one of the plastics girls at school that thought that Dean was 'oh so cool' and felt pity for the little girl in a class full of hormonal teenagers. Alexandra honestly wanted to show them where they could stick their pity.

Middle school was a trippy thing, no one actually dared mess with her thanks partly to Dean, and herself, it was almost a ritual; first few days at school some weird bully tried to pick on her until she brought the bully to his or her knees and asked who was next, her size didn't help much until Dean walked in and asked if anyone had problems with his sister, they somehow made it work and she was somehow respected. No one dared fuck with Dean Winchester's sister, no one. Funny thing was that Alexandra Winchester was actual rage and bitterness compressed in her four feet nine frame.

When Sammy turned ten he had made their current school soccer team, and was really good, he had also been in a play and Dean and Alexandra had gone to see it. That year for Sam's birthday John took them bow hunting with targets, during those months John also managed to drill some self defense classes into Sam and Alexandra, Alexandra, John noticed, was very much like Dean in the hunting aspect. She was quick and he could see that she would be a really good hunter once she grew. What he didn't knew was that Alexandra used her classes to blow some of the steam and resentment that she had accumulated, which was a lot, so much of her blood thirst could be attributed to his parenting.

It was easy to see their differences, Dean was the perfect soldier, always dutiful son, Alexandra was the middle child, the weak girl, angry at the world a rebellious soul loyal to her siblings and while she loved her father he was really far away from the man she had come to love and Sam, the younger child, the one with the easiest life, the one who longed for normalcy.

During that year's summer they visited Bobby. Alexandra was sure that she preferred Bobby to whatever John had become and it was extremely sad and she knew that John was trying to do his best for them, but deep down she knew that she was a really crappy excuse for a father. During that summer Bobby taught her how to throw knifes and how to wield machetes, she had loved that summer, when she turned twelve Bobby had given her a small silver dagger that she could always carry with her, he also had arranged so a female Hunter, Olivia took her shopping for girl's stuff, Alexandra had realized that men were allergic to words like bras and panties, and even more allergic to the mentions of periods.

Olivia had been really helpful and had explained that as hunters, tampons were the way to go, and even though Alexandra hadn't gotten her period yet, Olivia stocked her with enough tampons and nighttime pads to last her several months. Olivia also got her, her first padded bra, telling her that it was important that she knew her size, so she could buy the right size, and also recommended sports bras for difficult hunts.

When November rolled around the Winchesters were once again in Blue Earth visiting Pastor Jim, during that visit Alexandra got some new/used clothes from the church, say Jeans and some faded t-shirts and a leather jacket that was a little big on her but that she had loved since her eyes had fell on it.

Christmas 1993 was spent in Joplin, Missouri. The motel had been actually nice and since Alexandra was a growing lady, John had taken to share a room with the boys and get her a room for her own, Alexandra found John's little detail to be sort of endearing as she loved her space, while Dean complained why he couldn't have a room of his own.

* * *

 **1994.**

Dean's fifteen birthday was marked by Dean and Alexandra's first real hunt alongside John, a salt and burn of a grocery store in Pennsylvania. The siblings were ruthless in their hunting and John couldn't be anymore proud, they had recollected information on the ghost and had found the remains in the nearby cemetery, between the two they dug out the bones and burnt them while fighting the angry spirit that refused to leave the mortal plane. They had returned to their motel room covered in small scratches but laughing and recounting their hunt.

For his eleventh birthday Sam asked for a computer and John got him one, a Macintosh Performa. Sam had been over the moon about it and Alexandra had taken one look at the thing and laughed.

"You wait a couple years," she had said ominously, a smile on her face.

Early that summer John dropped them off at Housatonic, Massachusetts. That summer he even hired a nanny named Donna. Donna had been really cool and Alex had loved her immediately, it was nice having female company every once in a while. Donna trimmed her hair and helped her set Sammy's reading list.

"It's been almost two weeks," said Alexandra as she and her brothers sat at a table while Donna attended some clients.

Sam, who had connected his computer to a nearly outlet was promptly ignoring his siblings in favor of exploring the web and broadening his reading list. Dean took a sip of his coke and looked at her.

"He'll be back, besides you can't complain about Donna, you've liked her" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"It seems brother dearest that you like her too" she said, Dean turned red and spluttered as she laughed.

"Shut your face, bug!" he said, voice filled with indignation, now Sam was laughing too.

"Awee, Dee wuvs Donna, amirite?" Alexandra asked bumping shoulders with Sam who snickered; Dean rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Alexandra" said Dean, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm twelve, I think I'm entitled to be immature," she said at the same time that Donna approached their table placing plates of pie in front of them.

"Dig in, I'm sure your father will be here soon, also don't tell him about all the candy" she said winking at them, the three Winchesters smiled at her, they loved Donna.

For her thirteen birthday, Alexandra got two gifts, one from John and the other from mother nature. John had gifted her another gun with her initials on it; she had loved it. Now Mother Nature surprised her a week after her birthday when she woke up covered in blood. Unfortunately for her she had been sharing a bed with Sam that night so he had screamed and she had woken up scared along with Dean and John. Talking about mortifying experiences, Sam was probably traumatized for life as waking up covered in his sister's blood was not an experience that he wanted to have. The four Winchesters had decided to not speak of The Incident, ever.

When the School Year rolled in Alexandra had a new experience in high school, she hated it, as her classmates were even worse than those in middle school, Dean remained her silver lining, When November rolled in the were in their fifth school of the year, a place called McKinley, Alexandra had been in a foul mood for thanksgiving since Sam had accepted the invitation of one of his classmates, she was happy for him, she truly was, but she was also a bit jealous of her younger brother as he made easy friendships with other students while she was stuck up being the brainy kid.

"Lexy?" asked Dean as he walked into their motel room, she looked up from the table where she was doing her homework, Sam had left half an hour ago and she had been alone in the room, Dean sighed and went to sit next to her.

"Where's dad?" she asked, Dean shrugged.

"He's got a lead on the witches so he's probably not coming early" Dean said; Alexandra frowned.

"But he promised Dee, besides weren't you around with that girl, what's her name, Mindy? Cindy? Lindy?" she said, Dean ran a hand across his face.

"Stacey, and no, I decided to come, I mean Sam went to that girl's house, couldn't leave my best girl alone" he said pulling her into a hug, she hugged him back, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Dee" she said into his chest.

"No problem Bug, now why don't we go to that dinner down the street and have ourselves a thanksgiving? They ought to have pie tonight" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll go get my jacket!" she said standing; Dean chuckled as he waited for her.

When December rolled in they were in Washington, the state, as John was hunting a Wendigo, Alexandra had hated the town as soon as they had stepped in, the weather was horrible and their time there had concurred with her period so she was in pain and slightly bit hormonal. When Christmas rolled they were on their way to Ohio for another one of John's hunts, they spent the whole day in the Impala.

* * *

 **1995.**

In January they learned about the existence of werewolves a particular hunt leading them to Montana, Dean had turned sixteen and John had taken him and Alexandra on a hunt while Sam stayed behind in the motel, Alexandra had fretted until Sam told her that he was with his imaginary friend Sully, of course Sam had wanted to go but John had deemed him too young for a werewolf hunt. Alexandra wondered if sometimes John forgot that she was not Dean's age.

John had armed them with bows and arrows with silver heads, they had wandered into the woods to a small cabin and had been jumped by four werewolves, Alexandra and made a clean shot to one of the werewolves head while Dean shot two of them straight in the heart while John took out the other, Alexandra had fired another arrow to the heart of the werewolf she got, just in case, better to be safe than sorry, when they returned to their room Alexandra had suffered through the pains of John stitching a wound on her shoulder where a wolf had scratched her, she had also taken her first shot of whiskey that day so she could deal with the pain.

April found the Winchesters in Oklahoma, things were tense as Sam had been arguing with John lately neither of them wanting to put their feet down, Dean tried his best to act as a mediator while Alexandra had taken to watch the discussions with a bored expression, she loved her father, she truly did, but he was pretty inconsiderate and stubborn when he wanted to be. In Oklahoma John had been hunting a Rugaru and had left the kids with money that was supposed to last them for a week, until Dean had decided to go to a poker game with some of the guys from School.

Dean never returned from the game and Alexandra was forced to call John in the middle of his hunt.

"Where's Dean?" she asked as she saw John walk through the door, Sam lifted his head from his computer to look at his father.

"He got lost in a hunt" said John gruffly, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"And are you not going to get him?" asked Sam from the table.

"Yes, first I need to get you two to Bobby's, go pack" John ordered, Sam looked at Alexandra who was eyeing John distrustfully "Sammy go" John said and Sam walked into the adjourned room.

"He was not hunting" said Alexandra accusingly, glaring at John. "Dad, where is Dean?" she pressed, John looked at her and she could see that he was angry.

"Your brother got himself in trouble, he will take this experience as something to learn from" John said refusing to say any more.

"You can't just leave Dean somewhere, he's your son," she said standing from the couch and standing in front of John, she now stood to a respectable 5'4, which was tall for her age.

"And I'm your father and said that he's staying, don't make me ground you too" he said raising his voice; Alexandra glared at him.

"And what are you going to do? Leave me stranded in some state place until I learn my lesson?" she asked daringly.

"What your tone Alexandra, I'm your father" he said, she glared once more at him and went to her room to pack.

Nine hours later Alexandra and Sam were being dropped at Bobby's by John who immediately took off, Alexandra hadn't said a word since their discussion, not to him nor to Sam. Bobby had been happy to see the kids until he realized that Dean was missing and that Alexandra was not speaking, two weeks later Alexandra had gathered enough money and had investigated enough to find where Dean (harass Bobby until he told her) was. Several busses later and help from a whiskey colored eyed stranger, Alexandra had made it to Hurleyville after swearing Bobby and Sam to secrecy.

She made it to Sonny's Home for Boys at night, she had walked from the bus station as was tired, but she needed to see her brother, she needed to know that he was fine. She had walked to up to the house and rang the doorbell; a man with a funny mustache answered the door looking strangely at her.

"How can I help you miss?" he asked.

"I want to see my brother" she said looking at him as if daring him to say no.

"Your brother?" the man, who she supposed was Sonny asked a lit surprised, she nodded.

"His name is Dean, Dean Winchester, I was told that he was here" she said trying to sound older than she was, Sonny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you here alone? Kid it's almost midnight" Sonny said leading her into the house, she walked past him and went to sit on the nearest couch.

"I just want to see my brother Mister," she said, Sonny sighed and realized that she kind of looked like the Dean kid.

"Right, stay there and wait until I get him" he said, she nodded at him.

Sonny stepped out of the living the room debating whether to call the cops or not, the girl was probably no older than fourteen and had arrived alone, at midnight; he ran a hand through his face and decided to get Dean first. The Winchester boy was sleeping soundly when Sonny stepped into the room.

"Kid" Sonny said shaking Dean, who woke up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked groggily.

"There's a girl looking for you, say she's your sister" he said and Dean immediately was awake and alert, the kid swore under his breath and stood and followed Sonny back to the living the room where the girl was waiting.

Upon seeing her brother Alexandra stood from the couch and ran to him gathering him in a crushing hug, Dean hugged her back a bit dazed and wondering why the hell she was there.

"Bug, what the fuck are you doing here?" he asked once she stopped hugging him, her eyes were teary.

"Dad was being an asshole," she said crossing her arms; Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Is he here?" Dean asked; she shook her head.

"He dropped me and Sammy at Uncle Bobby's when you didn't came back, I'm not talking to him," she explained; Dean frowned.

"Oh Bug, what did you do?"

"I called him out on his bullshit, he refused to tell me what happened so I got uncle Bobby to ask"

Sonny was watching the weird exchange with a frown on his face.

"Uncle Bobby knows you're here?" Dean asked in disbelief, she nodded.

"I'm not stupid, of course he knows, besides who'd you think gave me money for the buses? Dad? Don't think so" she said an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, and what do you plan to do now, you saw me, now what?" Dean asked, Alexandra tilted her head to the side.

"You're not in danger here?" she asked and Dean smiled at her.

"Not really" she shrugged.

"I'll guess I'll go back to Uncle Bobby's and tell him you're fine" she said, Sonny took that moment to pipe in.

"Maybe I can drive her to your uncle" he offered, the siblings laughed.

"Do you really want to drive to South Dakota?" Dean asked and Sonny's eyes widened.

"Your uncle let a kid travel from South Dakota, alone?" he asked, Alexandra glared at him.

"As if uncle Bobby could stop me," she said and Dean laughed.

"Don't question it Sonny, can she stay the night?" Dean asked, Sonny looked at the siblings.

"I suppose" he said and both siblings grinned at him, he could see that they really looked alike, all green eyes and freckles "Right, off to bed with you too" he said, Dean took Alexandra's bag from her and led her to his room, he offered her the bed and grabbed a pillow and blanket, Sonny watched as the siblings got ready for bed, it seemed to him that sharing beds was not a foreign concept for them and for once he wondered just how was their lifestyle.

Next morning Dean had gone down for breakfast with Alexandra trailing behind him, Sonny had taken a double take at the girl before remembering that she had arrived at midnight looking for her brother. Dean served her a plate and sat next to her at the table, the other boys of the Home staring at the girl with confused glances, after breakfast Sonny called the siblings to the living room.

"I arranged a way back for you" he told the girl, she looked at Dean and then at him and nodded "Elizabeth a friend of mine will drive you to the airport and get you on a plane"

"Thank you Mister Sonny," she said, Dean smiled at him.

"Thanks man"

"No problem, that one is a keeper" Sonny said with a small smile, Alexandra and Dean exchanged glances and smiled.

They said goodbye to each other as Dean could not leave because of the charges, he made her promise not to run off alone and to take care of Sam, she nodded and told him that Sam was fine with Uncle Bobby and Dean ruffled her hair, they hugged again before she got into the car, Dean standing in the porch until it faded from sight.

"Interesting kid you've got there" said Sonny as they walked back in, Dean snorted.

"She's like that, hot headed a firecracker" Dean said a fond look on his face.

"Siblings like that are a blessing" said Sonny, Dean nodded.

"Sometimes I'm afraid of what she would do for me, then I remember that I would do the same for her" Dean said looking at Sonny, Sonny smiled at him.

"You're not a bad kid Dean"

It was one month three weeks until Dean saw his family again, John Winchester had the worst possible timing ever, but seeing Alexandra and Sammy in the backseat Dean knew that he couldn't stay. Alexandra had hugged him when she saw him and congratulated him on his wrestling championship, she started telling him about all that she had learned while at Bobby's, he had taught her how to fire a rifle and he had somehow gotten a volleyball too, she had also made the Cheerleading squad in the school that she and Sam had been attending.

"Cheerleader, really Lexy?" Dean asked; she shrugged.

"I needed to do something and Uncle Bobby suggested an extracurricular, Cheerleading seemed like the only option, Sammy joined the soccer team, he's really good," she had told him when they had stopped in a motel for the night and John had gone out for a drink, Sam was sleeping in the adjourning room. "Uncle Bobby even gifted me the uniform, it was red and matched my favorite hairband," she said.

"I'm glad you liked it Bug" he said a small smile on his face, "By the way Sonny said that you were a little crazy for traveling half the country alone"

"You would have done the same, actually you wouldn't have left without me" she said, Dean frowned.

"You're just a kid Lexy, you couldn't have done anything but I really appreciated the concern" Dean said with a smile, Alexandra smiled at him.

"We're a team, right?" she asked, Dean grinned.

"The best team"

The rest of the year passed with minor to none changes, Alexandra turned fourteen and she and John were on speaking terms, he had gotten her a cellphone, it had been one of those rare days in which they got along perfectly, apart from the cellphone they had gone to a father-daughter hunt leaving Sam and Dean behind at the motel room.

John loved his children, he really did and he couldn't really ask more of Dean and Alexandra, his all star and his firecracker, it had been so long since he had said or thought about his eldest kids as other than hunters, but listening to his daughter laugh and have fun while hunting brought a smile to his face, he saw her long hair that had been braided and remembered when she was four and was totally against cutting it, still was, as John had wanted, Dean usually was the one who braided it for her when they were kids, probably still did. She had been wearing a red hairband and an intricate braid, she was wearing a Metallica shirt that he was sure had belonged to Dean at some point and the leather jacket that she'd grown into, she reminded him of himself at that age, and she was the one who looked the most like him, Dean and Sam took after Mary, she was John, save for her eyes, she and Dean had green eyes like John's mother. It had been a good birthday.

In November Sam's soccer team won the championship and Sam got to keep the trophy, they had celebrated at a pizza joint. Unfortunately for Sam they left that town after the game, Sam had been mad at John and so had escaped for two weeks. He had been in Flagstaff, Arizona at the time, Alexandra and Dean had gotten chewed by John for loosing Sammy thing that soured their moods notably, Alexandra going so far as to spend Christmas with Bobby in Sioux Falls.


	6. I Stood Tall And Did It My Way

_**Hello there guys, this is the last chapter before season 1 starts, I know that i have like 7 more stories to write but this one refuses to let go of me.**_

 _ **Now a little summary of what's to come: (its the same posted on AO3)**_

 _ **Years 1996 through 2005, the Winchesters through a decade of ups, downs and many moments that shaped the persons that they are to be one day (Last Chapter of the Pre-Series). Alexandra, after a childhood of following into her father's footsteps, gains her well deserved freedom. Dean realizes several important lessons through life and gets a high school diploma, and a very important lesson from his sister. Sammy grows up and desires more than an provincial life. John Winchester tiptoes on the edge of a line and completely crosses another. The world begins to fall into place for the Winchesters.**_

 _ **so, yeah... Um Enjoy People, enjoy this ;)**_

* * *

 **1996.**

When Dean turned Seventeen John sent him off on his first solo hunt. While Dean took care of his hunt John stayed with Alexandra and Sam, Alexandra was still kind of mad at him and at Sam for leaving for those two weeks, John took that moment alone with them to try and set them straight about the life of hunting, the family business. John had explained the possibility of finding a more or less much more permanent place to live and talked to Sam about school, Sam was twelve almost thirteen and in sixth grade, a year late, Alexandra was fourteen and a Junior along with Dean, she still treated school as means to an ends and was always top of her class, having Dean following close after her as she didn't allow him to slack off.

When Sam turned thirteen tensions between him and John was escalating slowly, Alexandra had the feeling that when they finally exploded, it was going to be bad, really bad. Sam was much like her, she decided, a rebellious soul but where he wanted a completely normal life, she knew that it was an unlikely probability for a Winchester; it was as if she somehow knew that a shitload of trouble waited for them and their childhood was only a small spec in the grand scale of things.

When July rolled around Dean got his license, although he already knew how to drive, they all did; John had left them in a motel while he went on a hunt leaving the car behind. That independence day Dean and Alexandra had gotten all kinds of fireworks, Dean had driven them to a field, Sam jumping in excitement, they had burned down the place, colors illuminating the sky as the three Winchesters watched while the Impala blared one of their favorite songs, it had been their favorite fourth of July ever, just them three causing chaos.

When Alexandra turned fifteen they had been somewhere in Michigan hunting a witch, her birthday had been so different from her fourteenth that she somehow felt cheated. While John was out, Sam and Dean had gone to the store and bought a cake for her, she adored her brothers as they made her life worth all the trouble. They had enjoyed the cake and the sodas in their motel room and had discussed life, Alexandra told them about the Columbia letter she had received in the mail, Dean had received one from M.I.T, but wasn't really going to mind it as he was going to devote himself to the Family Business, she was still not completely sure about College, but Sam was extremely excited for her.

Things became tense with John again in September when Alexandra and Dean started their Senior Year as he had found the Columbia letter, she had brushed him off as best as she could telling him that she still had a year to decide.

In November they attended Truman High in Fairfax, Indiana for a whole month. Dean even started going out with a girl named Amanda and even thought she didn't told anyone at the time Alexandra had made out with a senior named Jake under the bleachers. Alexandra's style had changed over the years and she strangely emulated Dean, although a girly version of him. She had taken to wear and style Dean's old band shirts, she loved cutting them and personalizing each shirt which kind of pissed of Dean because it meant that he couldn't wear them again, she also loved her leather jacket and she had mastered the art of distressing her jeans with her daggers, paired with her favorite boots, her signature red hairband and long dark hair she looked like a rocker chic and added to that, that the Winchesters along the years had managed a really awesome tan she looked pretty damn good if she said so herself.

"Hiya Sammy!" Alexandra said happily as she passed Sam in the hallway, Sam smiled at her, he was walking along with a kid and he seemed happy, Alexandra felt extremely proud of him.

"Hey Alex!" he greeted her, she winked at him and kept walking, the kid that was walking next to him surprised.

"You know her?" he asked, Sam snorted.

"That's my sister" he said at the same time that Dean walked out of the janitor's closet followed by a girl.

"Yo Sammy!" Dean said as he walked by.

"That's your brother with Amanda Heckering?" the kid, Barry, asked, Sam shrugged.

"That's so cool! You have like the coolest siblings" he said excitedly, Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah, they think so" he said.

"Sammy! Just what happened to you?" asked Alexandra as she took in the sight of her little brother. Sam and Dean were sitting outside near the bleachers.

"It's nothing"

"That kid is dead," said Dean, Alexandra looked at her older brother.

"Dean" Said Sam in a warning tone.

"I'm going to rip his lungs out" said Dean angrily, Alexandra smirked.

"Would you accept a little help?" she asked, Dean smiled at her.

"It's not a big deal, cut it off guys" Sam said, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course it's a big deal Sammy, any kid who thinks they can hurt my little brother is dead" she said crossing her arms, Dean nodded.

"If dad were here" started Dean, Sam and Alexandra glared at him.

"He's not" Said Sam.

"But I am" said Dean frustrated; Alexandra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Down boy" she said, Dean rolled his eyes.

They continued talking, John had messaged Dean and had told him that it was going to be another week; Sam had mentioned Amanda and Dean pulled a face, Alexandra punched him in the arm.

"Then tell her that you don't do parents you idiot," she said crossing her arms; he scoffed.

"We were not supposed to be here this long" he complained; she shrugged.

"I'm having a good time here" she said and it was kind of true, she even had managed a tentative friendship with a girl named Rissa who was in her Math class although no guy really approached her probably thanks to Dean's looming presence.

"That's you cause it's your final year and here they actually appreciate your intellect, not like those other dicks" he said, she smiled at him.

"Just don't do anything stupid with Amanda, I've heard that she can be a real bitch sometimes" she said looking at him, then at Sammy "And you, stand up to your bullies Mouse" she said as she ruffled his hair, she smiled at them before leaving, Rissa was waiting for her near the bleachers.

"All good with your brothers?" she asked; Alexandra nodded.

"They are idiots," she said fondly; Rissa laughed they kept walking when a boy approached them, Alexandra recognized him from her History classes, Jake Spencer, a blue-eyed all American boy captain of the football team.

"Winchester, Hazer, what bring you girls to this side of our learning center?" he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Oh you know, reasons," said Rissa blushing, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Boys have a bet going, they said that I wouldn't last five minutes speaking to Winchester here before her brother tried to kill me for trying to corrupt his baby sister" he said with a full smile on his face, dimples showing, Alexandra smirked.

"Well Dean does tend to have horrible timing but I think that he's occupied at the moment" Alexandra said, Rissa checked her watch and excused herself leaving Alexandra with Jake.

"So Winchester, wanna make out?" he blurted out suddenly, Alexandra looked at him skeptical, then smiled sweetly.

"You don't value your living do you?" she asked; Jake shrugged.

"I'd die happily," he said, she laughed as she grabbed the lapels of his varsity jacket; she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"I will make the addendum that if this is some ploy to make fun of me with your pals or something I don't need my brother to tear you to little pieces" she said as Jake dipped his head down.

"Noted" he said smiling.

"There wont be a body to find" she said as their noses brushed, Jake was still smiling.

"It will be worth it" he said; she chuckled.

"And then Dean will find a way to torture your spirit for eternity" she said, Jake rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her.

"You talk too much" he said against her lips, the kiss had a sloppy start as she got used to the feeling, then Jake grabbed her hips to hold her in place as he kissed her.

When she walked to her Literature class and sat next to Dean half an hour later he looked at her strangely before looking back to the board, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him and Dean shrugged. What Alexandra didn't knew was that Dean did found out about the kiss and had threatened and punched Jake and threatened everyone again as they hadn't heeded his first warning about staying away from his little sister, he had wanted to punch someone since seeing Sammy hurt and Jake presented himself as a bonus. Amanda had called out, Two days later, Dean for being a jerk and John picked them up, neither of them really spoke of Truman High again.

* * *

 **1997.**

When Dean turned eighteen John gave him the Impala, he had been over the moon the entire day, Alexandra had given him a bead bracelet that she had bought at some occult store, it had a small pentagram and was supposed to be protection, she also got one for herself and one for Sam, Dean's was a dark mahogany color, Sam's was light brown and hers was black, another thing that she got him, but that she didn't show John nor Sam was a condom box, she had given it to him a cheeky smile on her face and the phrase "No hattie, no party" Dean had actually blushed and sputtered they had laughed.

"I'm too young to have a nephew or to loose you to an STD" she said, Dean had bumped his shoulder with her.

"So considerate Bug" he said.

"Dick"

"Wimp"

They visited Bobby in April, as John needed information about a hunt, Alexandra had contented herself on watching as Dean fiddled with the cars in Bobby's yard while Sam immersed himself in the library. When Sam turned fourteen he confided that he had been waving weird dreams, Alexandra suggested that he kept a Dream Journal but Sam being a hormonal teenager scoffed at the idea. She had shrugged at him. Sam's discussions with John had escalated too and thanks to that John had forgotten all about Alexandra's invitation to Columbia. She had taken Sam's computer and had sent a mail saying that she could be interested in joining during the fall of 1999 as she was planning of taking a gap year. The university had written back that it was no problem and advised her to keep the letter.

Around May John had started investigating about the Colt and Alexandra had felt uncomfortable with the name, as if she was supposed to know something important about it, but she brushed off as school related stress, as she had had to stop Dean from dropping out altogether.

"You've made it this fucking far to drop out?" she asked, Dean shrugged; she crossed her arms, "You won't leave me there alone, if you drop out I will"

"No you won't" he said, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then finish with me, we're like two weeks away, we're taking our GED's and then graduation, I'm the class Valedictorian's I have my speech and everything, please Dee, for me?" she asked giving him the look, he sighed.

"Just for you Lexy" he said, she hugged him.

"You're the best big brother ever Dee" she said against his chest, Dean laughed and patted her head, she reached his chin having grown to a respectable 5'6, not short by women standards but not too tall, she probably was not going to do anymore growing.

She and Dean graduated on July 16th, Sam and John had made it to the graduation and Alexandra had delivered a speech about acceptance and female empowerment and how everyone doubted her all the time because of her age and her irregular schooling, Dean had came as fifth of the class and Sam and John had cheered for them when they got their diplomas.

When Alexandra turned sixteen John took her to get her license even thought she had been driving since she was eleven. She had graduated High School before turning sixteen, a new personal best. She had felt cheated somehow, as if she had done it before and was just re-doing everything, even though she knew that it was probably impossible. Dean had joked that perhaps reincarnation was true and she had been a genius in her past life, Alexandra had looked at him skeptical she didn't truly believe in reincarnation, but if it was true then she had been extremely lucky to have Sam and Dean as brothers, Dean had declared her a walking chick flick moment and she had punched him, hard.

John had also sent Alexandra on her first solo hunt. A salt and burn, in Wisconsin, everything had been going perfect until she was ready to burn the bones and the Ghost of the crazed woman had jumped her, she ended up covered in mud but pleased that she had burned the bitch.

* * *

 **1998.**

For Dean's nineteen they went to Nebraska after a Kitsune. Sam had been in charge of research while John, Dean and Alexandra hunted the Kitsune, at the end they had found Sam standing in the middle of a living room with the corpse of the Kitsune on the floor, Alexandra had congratulated him on a job well done while John and Dean looked impressed. They had stayed for a couple of days 'relaxing' after the kitsune until John heard of another case and dragged them off.

When Sam turned fifteen he and Dean were always arguing, Alexandra was growing tired of the constant testosterone display and had decided to bail on them and went to visit Bobby for a month, returning just in time for gearing up for a trip to Orlando with John and Sam while Dean was going to do a road trip, she got Dean another condom box before he left, he had looked at him with a freaked out expression.

"No hattie, no party" she deadpanned, Dean had nodded and packed the box.

"Are you ever going to tell me how you get them?" he asked, she smirked at him.

"A magician never reveal her secrets," she said with a smile.

"Pickpocketing people is bad" Dean said, she snorted.

"Credit card scams are bad too, I have less possibility of being caught, besides I'm a total pro, you should totally see my savings, by the time I'm eighteen I will have enough money to buy the bike I want" she said a smug smile on her face, Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Cool" he said, she smiled at him and hugged him goodbye.

In Orlando she managed to visit Magic Kingdom with Sam after killing the Banshee, John at first had been against them going but she reminded him that her birthday was soon and that they were entitled to have some fun. She had bought a black Mickey Mouse shirt for Dean and a small key chain so he could put the keys to the Impala.

"Thanks for convincing Dad" said Sam as they walked through Magic Kingdom, for the first time in her life Alexandra was wearing shorts and sneakers, a few months ago she had mastered the art of shaving her legs with her favorite dagger.

"That's what big sisters are for Sammy," she said ruffling his hair; Sammy hadn't had his growth spurt yet, so she was taller than him. "Now let's go ride the teapots!" she said as she dragged them.

They stayed in the park long enough to see the lightshow and as people were distracted Alexandra managed to collect a few hundred bucks. John was waiting for them in the parking lot as they walked out, Alexandra was wearing Minnie ears over her hairband while Sam was munching on cotton candy and had Mickey's fantasia pointed hat on his head, she handed John a small bag that contained a white t-shirt, a baseball cap, and several photographs that she had taken with Sam.

For her seventeenth birthday Alexandra went alone in another hunt. Turns out it was a werewolf and she had killed it happily and proceeded to ransack its house. The werewolf had been living and killing in the same place for a while, she had stolen jewelry that she could easily sell and the money that the werewolf had. She had returned to her family feeling pleased with herself.

Soon after her birthday Dean took off solo for a couple of months, leaving her and Sam with John. John had pushed Sam towards his first solo hunt while he and Alexandra handed a haunting. Dean returned to them in November.

* * *

 **1999.**

The New Year brought new opportunities for Alexandra as Dean had invited her to his solo hunts; they had spent his twentieth birthday in Ohio hunting a Poltergeist. She had confided in him about her plans of going to Columbia in the fall, he had been put out by the idea.

"I thought we were a team?" he said as they had dinner, she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"We are but I need my time, you went to your five states thing, and then you went solo for a couple months and you're sort of hunting on your own now, I want my time too, besides I'm not walking out on you, we're still a team, you'll call me and I'll be there" she said, Dean eyed her warily and sighed.

"But why college?" he asked; she shrugged.

"Why not? It's a controlled environment full of people my age, I'll be safe and I promise I'll call you every night before going to sleep, besides its better than me going out hunting alone" she said, Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I can't talk you out of this one?" he asked, she laughed and shook her head.

"Not really, but It'll be fun, you could visit me, imagine the college girls" she said waggling her eyebrows at him, Dean grinned.

"When are you leaving?" he asked, they laughed, then sobered "Dad won't like it"

"I know, I'm kind of prepared for that so don't go telling him, I'll tell him before I go, Sammy will be crushed, although I heard him talking about Stanford" she said, Dean sighed.

"You two can try to move further apart can you?" he asked; Alexandra smiled at him.

"You're all over the country anyways and like I said, I'll be one call away"

Alexandra and Dean where with their family when Sammy turned sixteen, he had finally hit his growth spurt and now towered over Alexandra, but was slightly shorter than Dean, Alexandra feared that it was not going to be for long. He had gotten his license and Dean had allowed him to drive the Impala around town. John had been away hunting something.

When Alexandra turned eighteen she prepared herself to tell John about Columbia, they had been in North Dakota at the time. She had stepped out of the room she was occupying in the abandoned house that they were staying. Classes started on the fifth and she had enrolled, Dean had taken her to the nearest IHOP and they had a nice breakfast even thought Alexandra was feeling dread pooling in her stomach. In the afternoon she had packed all of her things, three duffel bags, just in case.

"Dad?" she said softly from the doorway, John was writing down in his journal while Sam was with his computer and Dean was checking the paper, John lifted his head.

"What's wrong Alex?" John asked, Alexandra fiddled with her hands before speaking.

"I decided to enroll myself in Columbia, I start this fall" she said, talk about breaking it gently, Sam looked up from his spot, Dean too.

"You what?" he asked slowly.

"I'm going to college, this fall, I want to do something by myself and college is the perfect opportunity" she explained looking at John, she could see anger in his face.

"And what about the mission? Your family? We haven't catch the thing that killed your mother and you're ditching?" he asked angrily, she fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Dad it's for a few years, its not like I'm gonna drop off the map, besides I need to live my life" she said, John stepped away from his journal and walked up to her.

"And what about your mother?" he asked, she looked up at him.

"She's dead dad, she wouldn't have wanted this for us" she said annoyed, John moved as if to strike her and she caught his hand just in time inches away from her face, silence engulfed the room, out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sam and Dean moving closer to John, she looked at John's arm in her hand and then at him "You just made a huge mistake John" she said coldly, John was staring at her surprised "I'm starting to think that my dad died somewhere along the way" she said as she let go of his arm, John took a step back still in a haze.

Alexandra went upstairs and got her bags, as she was walking to the door she heard John's voice.

"Alexandra, you walk out that door and you don't come back, you hear me" he said, she turned to look at him, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Good riddance" she said slamming the door on her way out.

Alexandra made it to Bobby's after leaving. He received her with open arms and she finally let herself cry in the privacy of her room. Bobby had made hot chocolate and as she was reviewing her application form her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lexy?" said Dean's voice on the other side, she smiled slightly.

"Hi" she said softly.

"I'm sorry Lexy, I should have done something" he said Alexandra could actually hear the guilt in his voice, she laughed bitterly.

"It's okay Dee, I'm a big girl and you have always been more attuned to the old man than me" she said.

"But its wrong, he almost hit you, Sammy is angry as hell, I am angry, he had no right" Dean said, his voice raising.

"Dee, its fine he didn't hit me, I can take care of myself, I have you, Sammy and Uncle Bobby, dad can go to hell for all I care" she said, Dean chuckled.

"You need to call me as soon as you make it to New York, Bug" he said; Alexandra smiled.

"I'm with Uncle Bobby, I'm staying here a few days if you and Sammy are up for a small trip" she said.

"We'll be there tomorrow"

Next day Alexandra woke up early and helped Bobby with breakfast. She then helped him with organizing one of his bookcases, Sam and Dean arrived around lunchtime, they had bought lunch at some place and arrived at Bobby's. Sam had engulfed her in his arms as soon as he got out of the car; she hugged him back murmuring that she was okay, then Dean walked up to her and hugged her actually lifting her a few inches from the floor.

"Dad's an idiot," said Sam as they were having lunch, Bobby had decided to give them space.

"I know" she said, a sad look on her face "I miss who he was, my favorite memory of him is one of the day when you were born Sammy" she said with a small smile on her face.

"And you remember?" he asked; she nodded.

"It's a bit hazy, bits and pieces, but I remember that he loved dressing me and Dee with the same clothes and he was always smiling or joking with that guy who was friends of him" she said, Dean looked at her sadly.

"I remember," he said softly, she smiled at him.

Sam and Dean stayed until late afternoon as they had to go back as Sam had a test, she hugged her brothers' goodbye and cried only after she couldn't see the impala anymore. She made dinner for her and Bobby that night.

She moved to New York on August 28; she had an apartment in campus and had started working at the local Starbucks, as she needed to drop the pickpocketing to a minimum as she was on a scholarship and didn't want trouble. Her roommate was a girl named Stacey that Alexandra had checked thoroughly and still checked regularly, often making lemonade with Holy Water or saying Christo several times during the week just to be safe, she was also taking Latin as a course to have an excuse to recite the exorcism. She kept most of her weapons under her bed in one of her bags and had carved several protection symbols on the bed.

* * *

 **2000-2005**

Life went on, Alexandra had come to like the life at Columbia, she even had made friends and after quitting Starbucks she found a job at a local library she had a few boyfriends, several one nightstands. Dean visited whenever he was hunting near, going as far as hooking up with Stacey. She did well in her classes and on the weekends hunted nearby, she had bought the bike she wanted a 1999 Ducati Monster 900 City, in black in 2001. When Dean visited that year he had loved the bike and had wanted to try driving it. They had spent a whole day in a deserted highway Dean testing the bike and Alexandra putting some miles in the Impala.

A thing that Alexandra had come to love was exchanging messages with Sam, she was always suggesting him books to read and he always messaged her back on time, as if he spent all the time waiting for her messages, she told him about college life and the importance of finding a good job, about saving money as living alone was expensive, he had written to her about Stanford and she had felt so proud for him and reminded him that whatever John said he had her backing.

* * *

In 2002 Sam left for Stanford and John had repeated the same words to Sam that he had said to Alexandra back in 1999. Alexandra had sent Sam 1000 bucks so he could manage himself on the first few weeks, he hadn't asked about where the money came from and she hadn't said. But she had realized that nightclub were really cool places for people like her, professional pickpockets.

During the fall, just after she had turned 21 she had broken up with her second ever boyfriend, and decided that she was not made for long relationships, she kept the party going and discovered why Dean loved his one night stands, no strings attached her most memorable lay being a guy named Gary or Gabe or something like that, that had the most strange honey colored eyes that she remembered, of course if she hadn't been mostly hammered at the time she could've at least remembered his name correctly not that she needed as names were kind of pointless but the guy had been a literal god in bed.

Dean had visited her in October and took her out to a club where he got her drunk on tequila. Then they had stayed on the roof of her apartment all night watching the stars and reminiscing about old times. Dean explained to her about his relationship with Sammy and how it had deteriorated since Sam left for Stanford, as they had not parted in good terms. Alexandra confessed that she was tired of the college life and was about to dropout as she missed the feeling of freedom that hunting allowed her.

"Then come with me, we're a team" Dean said as he took a sip of his beer. "We could go see the world biggest something on our way"

"Where would we go Dee?" she asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, we could take cases here and there, then go to the beach or something, we could go to California, visit Sammy, he'd love to see you" Dean said, she looked at him and smiled.

"Give me five days," she said.

* * *

Five days later and all of her stuff placed in storage for safekeeping, including her bike, as she would not need it with Dean, she left Columbia behind in favor of hunting with her brother. As they made way to California they visited several landmarks together and Alexandra made sure to take pictures with her Polaroid. John called Dean in occasions and told him about Jobs depending of where Dean was.

Alexandra and Dean made it to California just in time to spend Christmas with Sam in Stanford. He had received them in his small apartment and he offered his bed to Alexandra while he took an inflatable mattress and Dean took the couch, they drank spiked eggnog and watched crappy movies. Alexandra got him a camera so he could capture his moments and she got Dean new tires for the Impala.

* * *

In Spring 2003, (Say May) Alexandra stayed several weeks living with Sam as Dean went to help John with a case in Ohio and she wasn't very keen on seeing John, she still resented his words at her and at Sammy. Dean stayed away for a couple months, as he had several cases on the East Coast, not that Alexandra minded much as she was having a great time with Sam and in California in general. She had taken to visiting Malibu whenever she could, which was a lot, as she didn't have a job or was studying.

"Dad?" she asked as she recognized John sitting on a table in a restaurant near Stanford, John seemed surprised to see her there.

"Alex?" he breathed suddenly looking relaxed, he stood from his chair and pulled her into a hug "Alex" he repeated, she patted his back awkwardly until he let go of her "Where have you been, I looked everywhere for you and even asked that friend of yours about you, she said you had left with a guy" he said, Alexandra could see that he looked distressed, she motioned for him to sit and she sat with him on the table and ordered coffee.

"You looked for me?" she asked; John nodded "Why?"

"Because you're still my daughter, I went several times around your apartment and around your campus to see how you were doing" he confessed, Alexandra couldn't help but to smile. "Who did you left with?"

"With Dean" she said, John looked confused "I asked him not to tell," she explained and John nodded "I'm still mad at you, but I've missed you dad"

"I've missed you too Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked; she smiled.

"I've been staying with Sammy while Dean gets back from wherever he is" she said softly, John looked at his daughter and smiled, he was proud of his children, he really was.

They had an awkward lunch together and the left as the night fell, he asked her questions about her life and realized that his daughter had really grown while she'd been apart.

"I saw dad today" she told Sammy as he walked into the apartment, he looked at her confused. "Yep, turns out that after he tells his kids to get lost he stalks them to battle the guilt"

"Is he okay?" asked Sam, she nodded.

"He hugged me and all, it was weird but I've missed him" she said wrapping her arms around herself; Sam shrugged.

"He is dad, even if he's a dick sometimes," Sam said; Alexandra nodded.

* * *

She stayed in California until June, Dean went to pick her up and they traveled back to New York where they hunted a supposed Aswang that went by the name of Edward Trenton. After New York they did a couple of hauntings and visited Bobby who had told them about how he'd ran John off with his riffle. John called Dean every once in a while and asked about Alexandra. Sam also kept his messages, after thanksgiving Sam had met a girl name Jessica and according to him they had gone out a couple of times.

2004 rolled in without hitches, Alexandra and Dean had been doing separate gigs in nearby towns as they found it hard to pick off people if the other was around, people weirded them out sometimes going as far as to asking them if they were interested in a threesome. Alexandra and Dean had scrunched their faces in utter disgust at the thought and the woman who had asked had laughed at them, it had been awkward trying to pick someone in the same bar since then, normal people were weird.

"Two queens" said Dean to the motel receptionist as Alexandra eyed the magazine rack; they were in New Mexico for a hunt, the woman gave him a weird look and looked at Alexandra.

"Two queens?" she asked and Dean nodded, she tilted her head "if you need the space I could offer the honeymoon suite" the woman offered, Alexandra's head snapped in her direction.

"Stop your horses lady" she said going to stand next to Dean "that fine piece of ass is my brother, trust me he wouldn't want to share a honeymoon suite with me" she said with a smirk, the woman blinked at them.

"Brother?" she asked surprised, trying to find resemblance between the two.

"Older brother" Dean said proudly, the woman smiled at them.

"That explains the whole protective thing you have going on," she said as she handed them a key, Alexandra laughed.

"Gramps here can't understand that I'm not a little girl anymore" she said with a wink before they went to their room, Alexandra grabbed the bed closest to the window while leaving the one near the door to Dean,

"Why is it whenever I go out with either you or Sam people think that we're the young cute couple or the really sweet gay couple, I can't win with you two" Dean said, Alexandra lifted her head from the bed smiling at Dean.

"We're just that good looking Dee, get used to it, the less we think about it the better, we don't need to add psychological trauma to our list" she said, Dean threw his dirty flannel at her hitting her square on the face "You're such a pig" she said as she stood.

"You love me either way," he said as he sauntered into the bathroom.

"I feel truly sorry for me then" she said as Dean closed the door, he opened it and peeked his head out.

"Acceptance is the key Lexy" he said with a smirk before closing the door again. Alexandra rolled her eyes and let herself fall on the bed once more.

* * *

They were investigating a series of hauntings in a house that a new family had acquired, turns out the husband had been cheating on his wife and the ghost of a woman that hung herself was not happy with him and had taken to torture him and kill the man's lover. Alexandra and Dean burned the bones but the woman had been anchored to a vintage table that the house had and when they had tried burning the table crazy ghost woman had attacked them calling them both names and trying to kill them, she had called Alexandra a harlot and Dean a good for nothing scoundrel.

"So a harlot huh?" Dean asked her while they had a drink in their room after the hunt, Alexandra grabbed her bottle of whiskey taking a long sip.

"I hate those kind of prude ghosts, they have no right to judge" she said, Dean smiled at her as she ranted, "I'm an independent woman who has a very healthy sex life"

"Lexy I don't want to now that" said Dean from his chair; she glared at him and muttered something about fucking ghosts, Dean chuckled into his bottle.


	7. Carry On, Carry On

**Happy Supernatural Day!**

 **In Honor of 12 years of Supernatural here's chapter seven, of this story!**

 **We finally made it to the pilot! so Yaaaas, just in time ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **\- Alex 3**

* * *

 **New Orleans 2005.**

New Orleans was a wonderful city to have a good time. Now hunting a witch in New Orleans so close to all hallows eve was not as easy as pie. Dean and Alexandra had been in New Orleans for nearly a week, John had been MIA for two and they were no closer to finding the witch than they had been two days ago.

"Do we really need to find this woman?" Alexandra asked over her burger, Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Eager to get back to that Hester dude? Seriously who names their kid Hester?" he said as he ate a fry, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"He was horrible Dean, probably wont make it to my top ten" she said scrunching her nose, Dean flicked a fry at her.

"Shut your mouth, nobody wants to hear that" he said, she smirked at him.

"But you started it Dee" she said trying to look innocent; Dean sighed and flicked another fry at her.

"Excuse me Miss" said a guy approaching their table, he was well dressed and was probably no older than twenty five "Is this man treating you right?" he asked looking at Dean pointedly, Dean glared at him.

"This man is her older brother, asshole," said Dean standing menacingly, he was almost a head taller than the guy, Alexandra smiled at Dean's actions.

"Dee let him be, he's just a concerned citizen," she said cleaning her hands with a napkin, the guy looked scared of Dean.

"I meant no disrespect sir," the guy said to Dean, Alexandra had to stop herself from laughing; Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You need to learn to mind your own business kid," Dean said, the guy nodded and left quickly, as soon as he left Alexandra started laughing.

"Never change Dee," she said as Dean sat back again, he looked at her kind of amused.

"You are a weirdo magnet Lexy, really what the fuck?" he asked as he went back to his burger.

The siblings finished their dinner and went to take a stroll trying to see if they spotted their witch. They walked for what seemed hours until they found her in a small voodoo shop, she had put up a fight and Alexandra had walked out with a busted lip while Dean walked out frowning but unharmed.

"Any word from dad?" asked Alexandra, Dean checked his phone and shook his head.

"He's in Jericho right?" Dean asked; Alexandra nodded "Fancy a trip to Cali? Maybe we could pick up Sammy, work it like the old times"

"Mmm… I would like that, should I call him beforehand?"

"Nah, lets surprise him," said Dean with a grin as they walked to the impala, Alexandra smiled at him, they hadn't seen Sammy since 2003 even though Alexandra exchanged weekly messages with him.

* * *

They made it to Palo Alto just in time for Halloween, Alexandra had loved the get up and the party spirit around campus, it reminded her of her time at college. She could see Dean eyeing the college girls out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. Dean parked near Sam's apartment, Alexandra decided to ditch her jacket, she was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and a red flannel that someday had belonged to Dean, ripped skinny jeans and her boots, her dark hair was loose and wavy, it reached a little below her waist and was adorned by her red hairband.

She followed Dean until they found the building, Dean started fiddling with the window; she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ever heard of doors Dee?" she asked, Dean stopped to look at her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked with a smirk as he opened the window.

He allowed her to go in first and then climbed up, Alexandra looked around Sam's apartment; it was different since the last time that she had visited when Sam had first moved. Dean looked at her and smiled, she shrugged at him and moved to where she knew that the kitchen was leaving Dean in the living room. When she returned to the living room she was carrying a glass of water and Dean had Sam pinned to the floor.

"Easy there tiger" Dean said, Sam stared at his brother dumbfounded.

"Dean?" he asked, Dean laughed at him; Sam glared "You scared the hell out of me"

"That's cause you're out of practice," mocked Dean, Sam yanked Dean down and pressed his heel to Dean's back "or not" Dean said as Sam held him down.

"Are you two done behaving like children?" Alexandra asked, a smile on her face, Sam turned his head to look at her.

"Alex?" he asked, she grinned.

"Who where you expecting? Princess Leia in a bikini?" she asked, Sam laughed and stood, helping Dean up.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as he went to hug her, he had grown more than the last time she had seen him, she barely reached his chest now.

"I was looking for a beer" offered Dean with a smile, Alexandra and Sam, who had yet to let go of her rolled their eyes at him.

"No seriously, I appreciate the visit but it surely doesn't mean anything good if you refused to use the front door like normal people" he said and Alexandra laughed.

"Since when have we been normal Sammy?" she asked looking up at him, at the same time a blonde girl dressed in shorts and a smurfs shirt entered the living room turning the lights on, she glanced at Alexandra who was still holding onto Sam.

"Sam?" the girl asked, Alexandra let go of Sam and smiled at the girl, then looked at Sam, a smirk on her face.

"Who's this lady Samuel?" she asked, Dean laughed behind her and Sam looked something between mortified and annoyed.

"Jess" he started "Hey, Alex and Dean, this is Jessica, my girlfriend"

"Your siblings?" she asked kind of surprised, Sam scratched the back of his neck and nodded, Dean took that moment to speak.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs, and let me tell you, you are way out of my brother's league" he said, Alexandra went and smacked the back of his head "Ow"

"Don't mind him, he was dropped several times as a kid" she said with a smile, Jessica looked confused.

"I should probably go put something on," she said looking at Dean

"Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't even dream of it, seriously" Dean said raising his hands, Jessica looked at Alexandra who smiled.

"He's pretty well trained" Alexandra offered, still smiling.

"Anyway, we have to borrow your boyfriend here, family business" Dean said pulling Sam, Alexandra saw her younger brother's expression and looked at Jessica.

"Why don't we get to know each other you and I?" Alexandra asked walking to Jessica before Sam could say something, she grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled the girl to the kitchen "We have to bond, you're dating my little brother after all and us big siblings are such a jealous bunch and Sammy is practically our baby" Alexandra babbled as she placed the glass she had used on the sink, Jessica stared at the female Winchester.

"Sam talks a lot about you" was the first thing the blonde said, Alexandra grinned.

"Well I do hope he only talks about the good things," she said; Jessica smiled.

"All good" she confirmed; Alexandra nodded.

"Sooo… Jessie, can I call you Jessie?" the blonde nodded "Good, you have good intentions towards my Sammy right? Can't have you breaking the kid's heart" Jessie looked surprised at Alexandra's words.

"I… um, I really like him, he's really good and sweet, we've been dating for a while now, I think I might love him" Jessie said nervously, Alexandra laughed diffusing the tension.

"Calm down Jessie, I don't bite, unless you ask nicely" Alexandra wiggled her eyebrows and Jessie blushed, Alexandra laughed again "Just kidding, I don't actually swing that way, tried it back in Columbia, not really my thing, but anyways we're not talking about me, its about my giant baby brother, he's really sweet isn't he?" Jessie nodded confused about the female Winchester who was still smiling "Hurt him and they won't find the body" Alexandra said suddenly serious.

"I wouldn't, I swear" Jessie said not sure if the older girl was joking or not, Alexandra laughed again.

"Good, I have the feeling that we will be good friends and honestly its time to have another girl in the family, too much testosterone" Alexandra said and Jessie smiled at her.

"Must have been hard," she said, Alexandra nodded.

"You don't know half of it, Dean used to scare all possible boyfriends and Sammy used to glare at them even though he was shorter than them, extremely cute that Sammy, but annoying as hell" she said, Jessie giggled.

"Sam was short?" Jessie asked; Alexandra nodded.

"Really short until like sophomore year I think," she said; Jessie looked surprised.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked; Alexandra looked at Jessie, her head tilted.

"Dad's hunting with a couple of friends, probably got lost in the woods and we're going to go find him" Alexandra explained, Jessie looked confused.

"Hunting?" she asked, Alexandra nodded.

"It's his hobby, but old age its catching up to him but you didn't heard that from me, anyways the thing is that Dean and I have him check in so we know he's fine and not hunting while drunk or some animal runs over him or something, and he hasn't called in like a few days" Alexandra explained, leaving the details out.

"So why come look for Sam?" Jessie asked, Alexandra sighed and crossed her arms.

"Sammy is the baby and probably the favorite kid out of the three of us, he's the one most likely to convince him to get back, trust me if our lives were a TV show we'd deserve an Emmy or something" she said, Jessie nodded at her.

"He has a really important interview on Monday" Jessie said, Alexandra raised her eyebrows "the Stanford interview"

"Oh" said Alexandra softly suddenly remembering Sam's last e-mail "Right, he wrote to me about that, looks like we'll have to be extra quick then"

"If you leave you won't make it in time" Jessie said, Alexandra smirked.

"I bet you ten bucks that he will be here before his interview" Alexandra said, Jessie smiled at her and nodded.

"Its on" she said.

She was about to say something when Sam and Dean walked in, Sam was carrying a bag with him, Jessie looked at him, and he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Jess" he said, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Alex told me your father needs you" she said pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, Sam looked at Alexandra who was smiling innocently at him.

"Alex?" he asked, warning in his voice, Dean was looking at her too.

"I didn't do anything, now lets get going, I just made a bet with Jessie here and I won't be loosing to her" she said walking to Dean, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the kitchen "Remember my words Jessie, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said before heading out, Dean allowed himself to be dragged to the car in comfortable silence until Sam joined them several minutes later, she called shotgun so Sam had to sit in the back, Dean started driving immediately, heading towards Jericho.

"She loves you" Sam told her, Alexandra smiled at him "I don't know what you told her but she loves you"

"Well you know Sammy, the usual, small shovel talk, and New York" she said with a grin, Sam groaned as Dean laughed.

"You didn't Alex" he said mortified, she giggled.

"Oh but I did Samuel, she took it well, nice girl that Jessie" she said smiling.

"And what could you possibly tell her about New York Lexy?" asked Dean, Alexandra's smiled turned into a smirk as she looked at her older brother.

"Well I told her about my explorations" she said.

"Explorations?" asked Sam from the backseat.

"Yeah, how I kissed a girl and didn't really liked it" she said with a grin, Dean looked at her surprised.

"You did what?" he asked surprised, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it, it was years ago and like I said, I didn't like it, besides I thought you guys liked seeing stuff like that, girls kissing girls" she said, Dean and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Not if that girl is your sister," said Sam.

"Agreed" replied Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

* * *

Dean drove through the night making conversation with his siblings, Alexandra asked Sam several questions about college and in turn Sam asked Dean and Alexandra about their lives. In the morning Dean stopped at a Gas n Sip to refill the tank, Alexandra stepped out of the car to get something to eat and told Sam to move to the front seat. When she returned from the store she threw a package of granola bars and an orange juice at Sam and handed Dean a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"How are you paying for this?" Sam asked as he opened his granola, Dean and Alexandra shrugged "You and Dad still running the credit cards scams?"

"Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," said Dean, Sam looked at him.

"But not that much anymore" said Alexandra ignoring Dean and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder "I managed to save quite a bit when I lived in NY and I picked up a thing here and there" she said, a sly smile on her face, Sam frowned.

"Pickpocketing?" he asked, she nodded. "You're going to get in trouble one day" Sam admonished softly; she squeezed his shoulder.

"Nah, up to this point I'm a pro, like for real and I know where to and where not to" she assured him, Dean nodded.

"She's right, you should see her in action, no one notices they're usually too entranced by her" said Dean sounding proud; Alexandra laughed.

"Seriously, man, I swear, you have to update your cassette tape collection" said Sam a moment later as he went through Dean's cassette box. Dean side eyed him.

"Why?" asked Dean, Sam gave him a look.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes and two" Sam said as he lifted several of the tapes "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Awe come on Sammy, its not that bad" said Alex from the backseat, Sam rolled his eyes at her as Dean took one of the tapes from Sam's hand.

"Besides you know the house rules, Sammy," said Dean with a grin as he popped a tape in the player "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean started the engine and Alexandra giggled.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam said as the music began to play "It's Sam, okay?" Dean and Alexandra grinned at their younger sibling before Dean turned the volume up AC/DC's Back in Black blaring through the speakers

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," said Dean as he drove off, Alexandra laughing in the backseat.

They arrived to Centennial Higway, Jericho as the policemen where checking the bridge. Dean turned off the impala and started checking the glove box, Alexandra and Sam watched as he sorted through the fake badges.

"Let's go," he said, Alexandra grabbed his arm.

"I cannot go out there and pretend to be a Marshall" she told him; he looked at her confused.

"Why ever not?" he asked, she sighed.

"I'm wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans Dean, at most I would pass as a college girl," she said, Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Maybe you could pass as an ex-girlfriend?" suggested Sam, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? The kid was too young to score someone like me, besides I don't date minors Sammy" she said, a smile threatening to breakout on her face, Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at her, she suddenly opened her door "Watch and learn boys" she said as she walked out of the impala.

Sam and Dean watched as she approached the Marshalls, she ran a hand through her hair as she spoke to them, taking the hairband off and twirling it with her hands, the Sheriff looked flustered with her around, she pointed at the car and he nodded serious again, she smiled at him and again ran a hand through her hair, twisting one lock of her with her finger, she nodded again and the Sheriff was kind of gesticulating about the bridge, she frowned and nodded again, then she turned her gaze to the impala, Sam and Dean could see a smile on her face, the Sheriff handed her a slip of paper and she smiled again at him and waved goodbye before walking back to the impala, a slight swing to her hips that had Sam and Dean rolling their eyes at her.

"So what you've got?" said Dean as soon as she closed the door, he turned on the impala and began driving away.

"Well, about the case they don't really know anything, the boy Troy was your all American goody-two-shoes, had a girl, Amy, she's been putting missing posters in town, they think it's a kidnapping ring, but other than that no leads and obviously if they can be distracted this easily they're not doing a great job, men are disgusting ya' know?" she said.

"Hey" said Sam and Dean in unison and sounding offended; she smiled at them.

"Obviously not all men, and specially not my brothers, no sir" she said cheekily, Sam and Dean glared at her and she laughed.

After parking the impala the siblings began walking around to see if they could spot Amy or any other clue that could lead them to solving the case.

"I bet that's her" said Dean pointing at a girl.

"Yeah." Said Sam, the siblings decided to walk up to her

"You must be Amy." Said Dean with a smile, the girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and our friend Alex" Dean said, Alexandra and Sam smiled at her and waved, she looked confused.

"He never mentioned you to me." She said as she began walking away, the siblings were quick to follow her

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Said Dean as they caught up to her again.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around, Dean here got engaged to Alex and we wanted to give him the news" said Sam, Amy looked between Dean and Alex who were doing their best not to glare at Sam. Before Amy could say anything another girl approached her

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the girl, Sam, Dean and Alex stared silently.

"Yeah." Amy said sounding tired, the siblings exchanged glances, Alexandra nodded at Sam.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" he asked, Amy and the other girl looked at them.

"Why don't we have lunch," said Alexandra suddenly grabbing Dean's hand and trying to look sympathetic "On us" she said in a tone that left no other option.

Amy and the girl, who was named Rachel, nodded and they walked inside a nearby restaurant. They were led to a booth where they took their seats. They ordered and after the waitress left Alexandra looked at Amy.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked trying to keep her voice sweet.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Started Amy "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" asked Sam, Amy shook her head.

"No. Nothing I can remember." She said fiddling with her necklace; Sam tilted his head.

"I like your necklace." He said, Amy held the pendant up, it was a pentagram in a circle, she smiled fondly at the pendant.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents" she laughed "with all that devil stuff." Sam laughed a little and looked down, then up. Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." He explained; Dean scoffed.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." He said; Alexandra slapped his arm.

"Don't be rude," she said, Dean rolled his eyes making the girls giggle.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." he said adjusting himself on his seat, the girls exchanged glances "What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Said Rachel, the siblings exchanged glances

"What do they talk about?" they chorused, Amy and Rachel stared at them for a moment before answering.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel started, Alexandra nodded at her encouragingly "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

After that revelation the conversation moved to other things, Amy and Rachel asked Dean and Alexandra how they meet each other and how long they had been dating before the compromise, Alexandra and Dean answered as best as they could glaring at Sam from time to time, they excused themselves after paying the tab and decided to go to the library so they could search the web for information on the ghost.

In the library the found out that instead of a murder it had been a suicide, a woman named Constance Welch had killed herself after her children had drowned in the bathtub. Her husband was still alive. And from the picture Dean had noticed that she had jumped from the bridge in Centennial Highway. They decided to go check the bridge as it was night already, Alexandra tugged on her jacked as they walked along the bridge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Said Dean as he looked over the railing, Alexandra close behind him taking a look of her own.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" asked Sam, Alexandra turned to look at Sam.

"Could be, for all we know he could still be around or was killed by this thing" Said Alexandra as they continued walking.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Sam

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Said Dean as he kept looking around; Sam stopped walking.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday" Sam said, Alexandra turned around as did Dean.

"We'll be there on time Sammy" she told him, then smiled "I'm not going to loose my bet to blondie".

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile, Dean scoffed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Maybe. Why not?" asked Sam, Alexandra looked at Dean pointedly but he ignored her.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked, Sam stepped closer to him and Alexandra quickly went to stand in the middle.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam said,

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"Dean stop this nonsense" said Alexandra warningly, Dean looked at her "Sammy can do whatever he wants, its his life Dee" she said softly, Dean looked at both of them and turned around and started walking towards the car, Alexandra looked at Sam.

"He's being prissy about this whole ting with dad, as soon as dad calls back he'll be fine again" she said, Sam gave her a tight smile "if not, I'll beat some sense into him" she said with a wink.

Sam and Alexandra continued walking several paces behind Dean. Dean stopped walking suddenly, causing Alexandra to crash into him, Sam steadied her and they stood next to him, the ghost Constance was standing on the edge of the bridge looking at them.

"Sam, Alex" said Dean raising his hand in front of Alex, probably an unconscious reaction, Constance kept staring at them until she stepped off the edge, the three Winchesters ran to the railing so they could look over.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"I don't know." Answered Alexandra at the same time that they heard a car's engine, the three of them turned to look, the Impala had its headlights on.

"What the" started saying Dean, before Sam cut him off.

"Who's driving your car?" he asked, Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket jingling them.

"That doesn't seem good" said Alexandra as the car jerked into motion heading for them "RUN!" she screamed pulling her brothers jackets

" Go! Go!" said Sam as they ran down the bridge, the car seemed to be accelerating; the Winchesters had no other choice than to dive over the railing. Alexandra and Dean falling straight into the river while Sam managed to hold on and get back up to the railing.

"Dean? Alex!" he asked voice desperate,

"What?" asked Dean clearly annoyed as he helped Alex out of the water, looking like drowned rats.

"Hey! Are you two all right?" Sam asked, Alexandra and Dean looked up at him.

"I'm super." Answered Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Never better" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, Sam laughed relieved and moved away from the edge. "Ugh this is disgusting" Alexandra complained batting away wet hair from her face, Dean looked at her.

"Are you telling me?" he asked, she shook her head, a smile on her face.

She and Dean managed to climb up using each other as support, when they made it up Sam was standing next to the Impala, Dean immediately started checking the car while Alexandra stood sullenly next to Sam, Dean finally shut the hood of the impala and leaned on it, Sam smiled.

"Your car all right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!" Dean yelled to the nothingness of the night, Alexandra in her mood couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked sitting on the hood next to Dean, Alexandra stayed where she was and crossed her arms looking at Dean, the eldest Winchester threw his arms up in frustration and started flicking mud off his hands.

"Watch it Dean," said Alexandra taking a step back; Dean smirked at her.

"What? Is not like you could get dirtier," he said standing; Sam scrunched his nose.

"You two smell like a toilet." He said; Alexandra glared at him.

"Well Sasquatch is not like we dived into a crappy bridge, did we now?" she said snappily, Sam laughed and raised his hands in surrender "Let us find us a motel so I can take a shower" she said, then seemed to think "Or several" she went to open a door when Dean made a sound.

"We're not getting in my car like this" he said, Alexandra sighed annoyed.

"Then lets go for a walk Dean-o, I'm sure Sasquatch here can drive baby to a motel without banging her up" she said, arms crossed, Dean handed the keys to Sam.

* * *

They walked like for twenty minutes, Alexandra found herself shivering and the smell was getting worse by the minute, she could feel the mud caking on her face, Dean looked worse for fear. To the unsuspecting passerby they probably looked like hobos. When they reached the motel Alexandra refused to go up to the clerk all covered in mud and whatever else was in that water, so Dean had used his credit card and found out that John had rented a room. Sam went and picked up the lock of John's room, his room was in complete disarray and full of protective sigils and newspapers cut outs, it seemed that John hadn't been in the room for a few days at least, if the uneaten food was anything to go by.

"You guys mind if I stay in this room for the night?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean exchanged glances "I mean, you already rented out a room and I'd like not to share a bed with either of you tonight or take a couch" she said crossing her arms, Sam and Dean shrugged.

They left to their room after a while of checking John's notes, Alexandra took three showers before she could rid herself of the stench, then she walked around the room talking in her father's mess, she sighed before she started cleaning up the mess, John had no concept of being organized, it seemed. It took Alexandra like an hour but she managed to return the room to a decent look, taking off all the pictures and newspapers cuttings from the wall, John Winchester and computers just didn't mix. In between picking up her stuff she found something that she thought John would never leave behind, his journal.

She picked up her phone and called Dean immediately, he and Sam were back to her room in a heartbeat.

"You cleaned up the place," said a now clean Dean as he walked in, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"You didn't really think that I was going to sleep comfortably in this place looking like a dump, or with all those pictures staring at me" she asked him; Dean shrugged as Sam looked over the Journal.

"Dad never leaves this thing behind" Said Sam as he went through the pages, he got to the last page where Dean's name was written along with some coordinates.

"He left in the middle of a hunt?" Alexandra said, disbelief in her voice.

"It seems so," said Dean leaning over Sam so he could also read the journal.

"You know what, fuck this, I'm going to sleep, tomorrow we can gank this Constance chick, Dad figured that she's a woman in white, Joseph Welch probably got grabby with another woman, she killed her children and herself in grief, lets think about her tomorrow" Alexandra said plopping herself down on the bed, Dean snorted as Sam stood from the chair that he was occupying.

"Sweet dreams Lexy," said Dean, a teasing tone in his voice, before closing the door.

Alexandra woke up next morning to Sam in her room rummaging through the pictures she had taken down the night before, she glared at her younger brother at the same time that Dean walked in with what she supposed were breakfast bags.

"Privacy anyone?" she asked sounding annoyed, Dean laughed.

"Someone didn't get her beauty sleep" he said sitting on the table fumbling with the bags "I got you chocolate chips pancakes" Dean said, Alexandra stood from her bed and went to sit next to Dean who placed a plastic container in front of her.

"Best big brother ever" she said as she took a bite and hummed appreciatively.

"I also got you something Sammy!" said Dean placing another container down, he then placed a coffee cup in front of Alex "That's hot chocolate by the way" he informed her.

"You're the best Dee!" she said before continuing eating, Sam looked at his siblings an amused expression on his face.

"So she's cranky until food is presented to her?" Sam asked taking his seat; Dean nodded.

"Anything with chocolate in the morning is a given, except for chocolate muffins, she hates those" he said, Sam nodded and dug into his food.

The siblings ate in relative silence; Alexandra excused herself to take a shower and then walked back into the room in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt thrown over it.

"So Constance, how do we gank her?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"I thought about talking to her husband, ask where she was buried" said Sam, Alexandra nodded at him.

"Take the car then, Dean and I will stay and pack all this stuff, the last thing we need is someone accusing us of being Satanists or something" she said, Dean handed Sam the keys without much protest under Alexandra's glare, Sam left quickly and she and Dean started packing things in an empty duffel the found.

"I don't get it" said Dean after a while, Alexandra looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad, why he'd leave like this without telling us, there's something wrong here" he said and Alexandra had to agree with him, something didn't feel right.

"Do you think he found it?" she asked softly, Dean looked at her confused.

"It?" he asked.

"The thing that killed mom, I mean that's his life ambition, to kill that thing and looking around this room, it's a very dangerous it" she said, Dean seemed pensive.

"But why leave?" asked Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just" and she stopped talking suddenly, something in the back of her head, a thought that she couldn't quite grasp "Sammy" she said under her breath.

"Sammy? What's with Sammy?" asked Dean suddenly alert.

"Well the thing that killed mom, it was in Sammy's nursery right? I don't really remember much from that night, just bits and pieces, but it was the nursery, maybe the thing is after Sammy too and Dad is trying to lead it away" she said and Dean paled.

"Do you think Sammy would have been safer at Stanford?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I mean he's here with you and me right, he's as safe as can be and if dad is chasing that thing the thing is far away from here, so no, I don't think he would have been safe at Stanford, he's better with us here where we can protect him" she said, Dean nodded not completely sure.

They kept sorting through John's things in silence until Dean's phone rang, it was Sam telling them that Constance had been buried at her old house, Alexandra checked her watch, it was early in the afternoon. Sam returned to the motel room and they packed their bags and checked out Alexandra catching a group of policemen in the distance, they were probably going into the motel, she shrugged, they were not her problem. Dean drove them to the old house but the bones could be anywhere in the back yard.

"Do you think there could be another way to bring her in?" she asked, Sam and Dean looked at her smiling.

"That's it, we have to take her home" said Sam, Alexandra looked at him confused "In the call, it says that she can never go home, maybe if we force her to come" he started saying, Alexandra frowned.

"Well any of you want to be bait? Cause I don't really have the necessary parts to fit our current criteria" she said; Sam and Dean laughed.

"I'll go," said Sam, Alexandra and Dean took their rock salt pistols from the impala.

"Then we'll wait here, go bring our ghost lady home Sammy" said Dean, Alexandra punched his arm before Sam left in the car.

Like ten minutes later Sam crashed the impala into the house, Alexandra and Dean running into the wreckage shooting the ghost that was manhandling Sam. When Constance disappeared Dean and Alexandra rushed to Sam.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" asked Dean, Alexandra close behind him.

"I think..." said Sam.

"Can you move?" asked Alexandra, Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Help me?" he said, Dean moved to lean through the window to help Sam, Alexandra turned around to guard their backs, se saw Constance looking at a photograph, Alexandra raised her gun slowly trying not to get the Ghost's attention.

"There you go" Said Dean to Sam behind her, they closed the car door and turned around.

Alexandra looked at them and then at the ghost, Constance looked up glaring at them, Alexandra kept her gun trained on Constance daring her to do something. The lights started to flicker and Alexandra smiled, as Constance looked worried.

"Come on ghost babies" muttered Alexandra under her breath as water began to pour down the staircase, Constance went over to look, and at the top were a boy and girl.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They chorused as Constance looked, suddenly appearing behind her and embracing her, a scream tore from the Ghost's throats until she and her kids melted into a puddle, Alexandra let out a breath she was holding and put her gun down.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," said Dean, Alexandra and Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them" said Sam, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Just as you said before, nice work, Sammy." She said patting his arm, Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two psychos, what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

"Hey. Saved your ass bitch" Dean said, Sam laughed again.

"Jerk"

Dean leaned over to look at the impala while Alexandra looked at Sam's injuries.

"Good news is that you wont need stitches" she said, Sam smiled at her.

"Thanks, and the bad news?" he asked, she pointed at Dean.

"If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean said turning to look at Sam, the three siblings laughed despite the moment.

"Here princess, let me help you," said Alexandra grabbing Dean's gun and putting it away on the trunk, she turned to her brothers "Are we ready to get the hell out of this place?"

"Sure, hop in" said Dean, she smiled.

'I'll take the backseat, I could do with a nap, wake me up when we reach Stanford" she said getting into the car, a pillow in her hand, probably stolen from the motel.

Dean and Sam got in and they drove into the night.


	8. Things We Lost To The Flames

_**And another one! 3 (Happy early Halloween)**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

They made it Stanford way past midnight; Sam and Dean had discussed their Dad's coordinates while Alexandra slept in the backseat. When they arrived Alexandra was already awake, Sam sighed before getting out of the Impala.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in?" he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Nah, Jess is probably sleeping and you need to sleep too, good luck in your interview tomorrow, remember that Dean and I are counting on you to get us out of jail someday" she said, Sam laughed.

"Right" he said as he got out, Alexandra got out of the car too and hugged her big little brother before getting in the passenger seat, Sam leaned the window when she closed the door.

"Call me if you find him?" he asked, Dean nodded "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right" Dean said, Sam nodded and patted the car door before starting to walk away, Alexandra gave Dean a look and Dean leaned over the seat "Sam?" he asked, Sam turned back "You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Dean said with a smile, Sam smiled back.

"Yeah" Sam said, Alexandra waved at him as Dean drove off.

"I'll miss him," said Alexandra as Dean drove away from Stanford, Dean looked at her.

"Yeah, me too" he said, they both stayed silent for a while.

"Dean, do you think" she started saying but he shushed her and took a look at his watch.

"Something's not right," he said before turning the car around, Alexandra looked at him confused.

"Dean?" she asked until she too felt something wrong.

"Sammy" they both said together.

* * *

Dean hit the gas and they made it back to Stanford in record time, Dean and Alexandra cocked their guns when they saw the group of students out running, they both ran towards Sam's apartment. Dean kicked the door down and they both ran in to Sam's bedroom.

"SAM!" screamed Dean as he ran in, Alexandra closed behind.

"Oh god" she said under her breath as she looked up and saw Jessica burning on the ceiling.

Dean thrust Sam into her arms and she finished pulling him outside the apartment, Dean close behind pushing Sam out of the way too. They made it to the parking lot as policemen and firemen arrived, Dean and Alexandra pushed Sam towards the impala. The elder Winchesters exchanged glances.

"Sammy" said Alexandra softly, Sam looked at her, anger etched in his face, she grabbed his face in her hands "We'll kill the fucker Sammy, we will" she said softly while Dean watched, Sam nodded; she looked at Dean and nodded at him.

Alexandra let Sam go and went to talk to one policeman that was near.

"Excuse me officer," she said getting his attention, the policeman was young.

"Yes miss?"

"I, we just arrived and that's my brother's apartment that's burning sir," she said, the policeman looked at her sadly.

"I'm really sorry miss," he said.

"My brother and I were celebrating that his interview for the scholarship is later today, his girlfriend stayed in, Jessica, is she okay?" she asked already knowing the answer, the policeman looked at her surprised.

"There was a person inside?" he asked her; she tried her best to look scared.

"I don't know we just made it home, Sammy, he talked to Jess earlier but she was fine, she joked about the bet that she and I had going that we were not going to make it back in town in time for the interview, so Dean, my other brother who was driving was going to prove her wrong, is she okay?" she asked, the policeman looked troubled.

"Wait here a second" he said before walking back to his partners.

Dean walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she looked at him.

"Creating Sam's alibi, we don't want people thinking that Sammy killed Jess or ran leaving her behind" she whispered, Dean nodded at her as the policeman came back.

"Is this your brother Sammy?" he asked, she shook her head.

"This is Dean, my older brother, Sammy's the youngest" she explained, "Dean is trying to tell Sammy that everything's fine, right?" she asked hopefully, the policeman grimaced.

"No one has seen Jessica yet, and the fire is still going, I'm really sorry" he said sympathetically, Alexandra looked down then at Dean, who nodded and walked back to the car and Sam.

"Will it take long to know? Jessie was kind of my friend too, I mean she was dating my little brother" a tear escaped her eyes, the girl Jessica hadn't deserved to die, not in that way, the policeman cleared his throat and Alexandra wiped the tear away.

"I really can't give you a real answer right now, I'd suggest that you and your brothers find a place to crash for the night and tomorrow we could maybe settle what happened" he said, Alexandra nodded and fished a strip of paper and a pen from her pocket, she wrote her phone number down and handed it to the policeman.

"That's my number, if you find anything about Jessie, no matter the time please give me a call, my mother, she died in a fire when me and my brothers were children, I don't know if Sammy could take another hit like this" she said softly, the policeman nodded and took the piece of paper.

"I will call if we find something, I promise" he said, she smiled at him "I didn't catch your name miss"

"Alex Winchester sir" she said, he nodded and she walked back to Dean and Sam.

"Everything okay?" asked Dean, she nodded and looked at Sam.

"The policeman suggested that we better find a place to crash, he'll call me if they find anything" she said, Dean nodded and Sam looked at her angrily.

"What will they find, we know who did it" he said, Alexandra stepped up to him poking his chest with her finger.

"Yeah, we do, but all the others don't, you were already in the apartment when it happened, I'm trying to protect you here, giving you an alibi so you wont go to jail for murder Sammy, so now you'll do as I tell you while we figure a way to find and kill whatever killed Jessie and Mom" she said, Sam looked defeated and nodded, she looked at Dean "Let us find a motel to crash and speak freely"

Dean opened the driver's door and got into the car, Alexandra made Sam get in the backseat and she got into the passenger's seat. They found a nice motel close to Stanford, Alexandra paid for their room in cash as it would've been dangerous to use the credit cards. It was a room with three queens, Alexandra threw her bag into one of the beds and sat on the edge, Sam and Dean walked in after her, Dean locking the door behind him.

"Okay, so no Dad, Jessie is dead, still no Dad, probably the thing who killed our mother is around, no Dad, and we're onto nothing, oh and Dad is hunting the thing but its not here" she said, frustration in her voice, Sam and Dean were sitting on the motel room chairs.

"But why come after Sam's girlfriend, Jessica was not involved with anything supernatural" said Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

"Maybe its toying with us, I mean whatever it was it didn't kill mom for shits and giggles, and now Jess, I just, there's something that we're missing here" she said, Dean's face hardened and he nodded. Sam was silent.

"Maybe Dad did get near the thing, and it didn't like Dad poking around to close" Dean offered; she nodded.

"But what it is? What does it want with us? And most importantly, how do we kill it?" she asked, Sam and Dean exchanged glances "Did you tried calling Dad?"

"Yes," said Dean "He's still not answering"

"Fine, later today we can go scouring for clues, maybe even the policeman can give us a hint" she said, Sam and Dean exchanged glances but nodded, she stood from the bed and clapped her hands "Good, now off to bed with you two" she said, Dean raised an eyebrow at her, but complied.

Her phone rung exactly at seven in the morning, the policeman that she had talked to had called her confirming that they had found a body in the bedroom. Alexandra woke her brothers and they went to Stanford, the policeman was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"I'm really sorry," he said to them as they approached, Alexandra nodded solemnly and held Sam's hand in hers, "We have contacted her family, and the reason of the fire seems to be a gas leakage"

"I… thank you, do you know where the funeral services will be held?" Alexandra asked, the policeman shook his head.

"Although I heard a couple of students talking about a mass at the chapel, you could go there and ask" he said, Alexandra nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for calling me and informing us, I… we'll be going to the chapel" she said, the policeman nodded.

"Alex, miss, excuse me" he called as they were leaving; she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I talked around with the scholarship council and asked about your brother's interview, I know that with trauma comes hard times, but they have agreed to reschedule his interview if he so desires to take it" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, the young man smiled "I lost my father to a fire five years ago and dropped out of classes as I came to terms with what happened, I promised myself to help people" he explained.

"Thank you" Sam said speaking for the first time "But I don't think I can, not right now"

"I know, they will wait, you can call the council whenever you feel ready to go back, your grades are really good Sam" the policeman said, Sam smiled at him and nodded.

An hour later found the Winchesters having breakfast in one of the restaurants around campus. After breakfast they headed to the chapel to pay their respects to Jessica, her parents were there and they gave Sam the evil eye until Alexandra walked up to them and told them a few hard truths. After the mass, they went back to the apartment to see if they could find clues, Dean tried calling John again to no avail.

The funeral was held three days after the fire, the siblings attended dressed in black, Sam and Dean wearing suits and Alexandra wearing a black dress with black tights. Alexandra and Dean watched from a safe distance as Sam placed a bouquet of lilies on Jessica's tombstone.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Alexandra quietly, Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"He's a Winchester, he'll be fine" he said; Alexandra nodded.

"I found the place of Dad's coordinates, is Colorado, a place in the middle of nowhere" she said, that got Dean's interest.

"Why would he send us there?" he asked, Alexandra shrugged.

"As far as I can tell he wants us to finish a job there, Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek is just trees, nothing else, small town, people love hiking, a kid got lost in the woods couple days ago, sounds more like a case to me than dad going up to hide in some woods" she explained, Dean frowned.

"So he disappears and saddles us with a case?" he asked, she nodded.

"That's what it looks like" she said, Dean seemed to consider for a moment.

"If this is really a case Sam wont want to come, he wants to find dad and kill the thing that killed Jessica" he said, Alexandra looked at Sam that was crouching next to the headstone.

"Well he needs to come, maybe our next clue to finding dad is there," she pressed; Dean chuckled.

"So what's this a scavenger hunt for Dad?" Dean asked; Alexandra shrugged.

"You're the one who talks to Dad the most, if someone knows his MO that's you Dee, so if Dad's about to lead us in a crazy chase around the country he probably has a reason"

"For Sammy's sake, lets hope that he does"


	9. Out Of The Woods, Into The Fire

_**Happy New Year you crazy kids!**_

 _ **Alex**_

 _ **;)**_

 _ **Ps. Dialogue for this chapter has been take straight from the show, if you recognize it, its not mine :)**_

* * *

A Wendigo in Colorado had almost killed them. Almost was a stretch of the word, Alexandra had ended up with several sprained ribs and one hell of an attitude to follow. Then Dean had almost drowned in Lake Manitoc while rescuing in a kid from a ghost and if that hadn't been enough they had almost been victims of a plane crash orchestrated by demons of all things, and even though Alexandra had made fun of Dean afterwards for two days, she had a feeling that her good mood was not going to last. Then of course things hadn't been easy, as they had discovered that the legend of Bloody Mary was not just a legend, oh and their dad was still alive, just not contacting them, after dealing with Bloody Mary things were shaky with the siblings.

Sam still blamed himself for Jessica's death, no mater what Alexandra or Dean tried to tell him, he continued with his pity party and it was honestly driving Alexandra off the rails, thing that Dean noticed and tried to placate before Alexandra came to blows with Sam. Of course their discussion came to a halt when a friend of Sam's called him. Turns out there was a shapeshifter in town, good news for everyone involved and bad news for the shapeshifter was that crossing the Winchesters was a bad idea, crossing a Winchester woman that was not having the best months of her life, hadn't gotten laid in almost a year and had her period was almost a suicide mission.

Sam and Dean could only stand back and watch in horror as Alexandra had decimated the shapeshifter who had adopted her form and had tried to kill people with it, she had taken particular glee in burning the thing after she had gotten bloody and personal with it. It served as a reminder that while Winchester men were not to be trifled with, Winchester women were downright vicious. They had left the town after Alexandra had tricked the police into believing that she had been abducted by 'a tall dark haired man' that tried to rape and kill her, the man hadn't counted on Alexandra's dad being a marine and teaching her to defend herself, she had attributed the bloody carnage to shock and a few tears later the policemen had handed her back to her brothers telling them that psychological help could do wonders for victims.

Then of course Sam and Dean had killed the spirit of a hookman while Alexandra had decided to stand in the sidelines as her brothers worked the case, she was still angry at them for the shapeshifter case in which they had revealed that they had used her as bait. Then the Bugs case, in which Alexandra had to play the part of Dean's young wife to get information on the houses and then all the bugs, a thing that she hated with passion, Dean with his fear of flying, Sam and his fear of clowns and Alexandra and her mortal fear of insects and reptilians and several other animals; that case was probably Karma getting back at her for making fun of Dean's fear of flying.

She had been paralyzed in fear during the whole thing as bugs came in through the fireplace. And then she had ran for her life out of the house screaming about the insects, Dean and Sam had found her several hours later hiding in the impala under one of Sam's jackets in the backseat.

"Lexy?" asked Dean poking the jacket that seemed to be trembling.

"Dee, Is it over?" she asked; Sam and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, it's done" Dean said, she got off from under the jacket and sat on the seat, she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Never again, if there's a case that involves insects of any kind I stay behind preferably in another state altogether" she said, letting her head fall back to the seat.

"Deal" said Dean as he got into the driver's seat, Sam took the passenger seat and they hit the road.

The next thing on their list was visiting Kansas due to Sam having visions about their old house. Sam had been having weird dreams about their old house and the people who lived there now. Alexandra and Dean had been reluctant to go back to Kansas, but Sam had insisted, and so there they were, in Kansas in front of their old house.

"Dee, you okay?" asked Alexandra as they got out of the impala, Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"Let me get back to you on that" he said as they walked to the front door, Alexandra knocked on the door and a young blonde woman answered.

"Yes?" she asked, Alexandra smiled at her and was about to say something when Dean started talking.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my sister Alex. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place," Sam said interrupting Dean, the woman smiled.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night" she said, Alexandra looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked, the woman nodded and stepped aside

"Come on in" she said, the siblings walked inside the house and the woman, Jenny led them into the kitchen, there were two kids, a girl at the table and a toddler in his playpen, Alexandra couldn't help but to smile.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" said the toddler as he said to his mother; Alexandra giggled.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie" she said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a Sippy cup and went to hand it to Ritchie, "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy" Jenny then walked over the girl "Sari, these are Sam, Dean and Alex. They used to live here"

"Hi" said the girl, Dean and Alexandra smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Sari" said Sam.

"So, you just moved in?" asked Dean, Jenny nodded.

" Yeah, from Wichita" she answered; Dean nodded.

"You got family here, or….?"

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job, I mean, as soon as I find one. New house" Jenny answered, the siblings exchanged glances.

"So, how you liking Kansas so far?" asked Alex, Jenny smiled nervously.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here. But this place has its issues" she said, Sam looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked; Jenny shrugged.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly" she explained.

"Oh, that's too bad, I mean, It's an old house, it was bound to happen, What else?" asked Alex, Jenny looked at her, relief in her features

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement, " Jenny paused awkwardly "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain"

"No its okay. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" asked Dean, Jenny looked at him.

"It's just the scratching, actually" she answered.

"Mom?" asked Sari getting their attention, Jenny crouched down next to her "Ask them if it was here when they lived here"

"What, Sari?" asked Sam.

"The thing in my closet." Elaborated Sari, the Winchesters exchanged glances.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets, right?" Jenny asked them.

"Right. No, no, of course not" Sam answered, Jenny sighed.

"She had a nightmare the other night." She explained.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire," Sari said shocking the siblings.

They continued talking to Jenny and Alexandra asked if she could possibly check the boxes on the basement, Jenny nodded and led her downstairs. Alexandra saw a box labeled with 'pictures', she smiled softly and sat on the floor next to the box, she began pulling out albums out of the box, and a smaller metallic box.

"Alex, what is that?" asked Dean, Alex smiled softly and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I remember this box," she said softly, Dean went and crouched next to her while Sam watched from the staircase, "Mom, the day she died, I… she was looking through this box, her jewelry, what little she owned, I was helping her with the pictures"

"Alex" said Dean looking at her, she shook her head and smiled and raised her arms where several bracelets rested.

"She gave me this bracelet that day, I guess she forgot to put the album and the safe back upstairs" Alexandra said as she looked at her charm bracelet and frowned as she really examined the piece of jewelry she had been wearing for most of her life, "This has a pentagram"

"What?" asked Dean; she showed him the bracelet that had several charms.

"Mom gave me this because I thought it was pretty, it has a pentagram, was mom involved with the supernatural?" she asked; Dean shrugged.

"Maybe she thought it was pretty" Dean said, Alexandra was not completely convinced, but returned the safe and albums to the box and stood.

"We're taking that box," she said as she went to walk up the stairs, Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but Dean took the box.

After leaving the house they went to refill the tank of the Impala, after reminiscing of the night of the fire that killed their mother Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Alexandra and Sam behind.

"Dean seems troubled" Said Sam after Dean walked out of earshot, Alexandra sighed.

"He is," she said and looked at Sam "This place its were our perfect life got destroyed Sammy, you were too small to remember, but Dean was four and I was kind of a prodigy at two, so I remember some things, and finding that box, I still have to go through it, It's hard for us Sammy"

"I'm sorry" he said, she smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be, you deserve to know about mom, you deserved to know her as Dean and I did, we all deserved a better life, this, too, shall pass" she said with a small smile, Sam frowned at her.

"Are you quoting the bible to me?" he asked, she laughed.

"No?...Maybe, you know I went to Sunday school while we visited pastor Jim" she said, Sam laughed.

"Really, why?"

"I don't know, Pastor Jim is really cool and I liked the way he taught about God and stuff, he gifted me a bible when I was a kid, I still have it, not that I'm a devoted catholic or anything, but I like to believe that God's there" Alex explained softly.

"Do you pray?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"God's omniscient and omnipotent and I guess I'm still mad at him for letting mom die and let our dad become a hunter, so I don't really pray"

"That's valid" said Sam, she nodded, they stayed in a comfortable silence until Dean returned.

After the Gas station they visited the Auto Repair Shop where their Dad used to work and talked to the owner, a man named Mike. Alexandra decided to stay in the car while Dean and Sam did the talking as supposedly the man knew John and had knew them when they were kids. From Mike they learned that John had visited a physic and so their next stop was Missouri Moseley. They went to her apartment and waited for their turn outside, she walked outside talking to a man.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you" she said to the man, Alex, Sam and Dean stared at her, the man thanked her and she closed the door and turned to the Winchesters" Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Dean, Missouri gave him a look.

" People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Alex, Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." Missouri walked into the house leaving three confused Winchester, they shared a look and walked in after her "Well, lemme look at ya" she said with a smile, "Oh, you boys grew up handsome," She said to Sam and Dean and then turned solely to Dean "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." She then turned to Alex "And you, you grew up beautifully, such a cute little girl you were" Alex and Sam smiled while Dean glared, Missouri then grabbed Sam's hand "Sam, Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend, And your father he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" asked Sam, while Alex and Dean looked shocked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." She said nonplused, Alex and Dean shared a look.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" asked Alex, Missouri looked at her.

"I don't know"

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean scoffed, Missouri glared at him.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." The siblings sat on the sofa, Sam and Dean on each side and Alex in the middle "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" she told Dean; he looked offended.

"I didn't do anything" he said.

"But you were thinkin' about it." She told him, Sam and Alex smiled while Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So, our dad, when did you first meet him?" asked Sam.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri explained.

"But what about the fire?" asked Alex.

"Do you know about what killed our mom?" Asked Dean after her, Missouri looked at the eldest Winchesters and raised an eyebrow.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing" Missouri explained, Sam looked interested.

"And could you?" he asked, hope in his voice, Missouri shook her head, "What was it?" pressed Sam.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil" she said softly, the siblings exchanged concerned looks.

"We were there earlier today, there's a young woman and her kids living there, her daughter said that there was something on fire in her closet and well, with Dad missing and what happened to Jessie, there's just something that's not adding up, I've been feeling restless for a couple days, like something's going to happen" Alexandra explained, Missouri gave her a deep look as if trying to read her.

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri asked, Alexandra nodded, "I don't understand."

"What?" asked Sam.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" asked Missouri.

"I don't know, but like Alex said, Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once it just feels like something's starting." Sam explained.

"That's a comforting thought" said Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

Missouri and the Winchesters decided to visit the house. Missouri had a talk with Jenny and she led them into the house. They went to Sari's room and Missouri explained that the room used to be Sam's nursery. Alexandra had adopted a far off look in her eyes as she looked around while Dean had pulled out his EMF reader.

Missouri told them about the two spirits that inhabited the house and told them that they were to put a concoction of herbs inside the walls to purify the house. They made Jenny leave with her kids and began to work. As soon as they began things started to get messy. Alexandra had taken the room that had been hers and Dean back when they were children, it was the toddler's room now, Alexandra grabbed her hammer and went to place the small bag with the herbs in the hole in the wall that she had made when a blanket attacked her, she thrashed on the floor as the thing tried to suffocate her until she grabbed one of her daggers and slashed through and placed the herbs quickly into the hole a white blinding light surrounding her, she let herself fall to the floor breathing heavily.

Dean walked into the room with a weary looking Sam and found her on the floor, he pulled her up and into a hug, she held onto him like a lifeline as she kept her breathing steady.

"You okay?" he asked, she nodded.

"Peachy" she said as she let go of Dean and pulled Sam into a hug "You look like hell Sammy"

"Right back at you Alex" Sam said with a tired smile, Alexandra hugged him tighter smiling into his chest; Dean placed a hand on her back.

"I'm guessing the spirits are not liking what we are doing," she said as she let go of Sam, Dean laughed.

"It tried to turn me into a strainer" Dean joked, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him "And it tried to choke Sammy with a phone cord, what's your story?"

"Death by suffocation with a blanket" she said pointing at the remnants of the blanket, "Are we done here?" she asked, her brothers shrugged.

"Let's find Missouri" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam nodded.

A few hours later, after Jenny had arrived and they had picked up the mess they had made they said goodbye to Jenny and Missouri and left the house. Missouri had declared the place purified, but Sam seemed jumpy, so they decided to stand guard outside of the house in the impala.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" asked Dean as they looked at the house.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling" Said Sam; Alexandra looked at him with concern.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over" argued Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and hit his arm.

"Stop being rude" she said, Dean glared at her.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all" Interrupted them Sam, Dean rolled his eyes, and Alexandra placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"It's okay Sammy, well make sure Jenny and her kids are fine" she said with a smile

"I could be sleeping in a bed right now" Dean said as he slid down on his seat and closed his eyes.

Sam and Alexandra kept looking at the house for a while until they saw Jenny screaming from the window in her bedroom.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam said waking Dean up, they got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny" ordered Dean, Sam and Alexandra nodded.

"Get Ritchie, I'll get Sari" said Alexandra as she and Sam ran upstairs.

Alexandra ran into Sari's room, the figure on fire was standing by Sari's closet, Alexandra rushed to the bed and carried the girl telling her not to look, she and Sam made it downstairs at the same time placing both kids on the floor, Sam placed Ritchie on Sari's arm and told her to run out at the same time that something pushed Alexandra into a wall and Sam into another room. Alexandra heard the door closing abruptly and she could only hope that Sari had made it out safely, she felt herself being pushed into another room and slammed into something, no, not something Sam, the thing knocked her onto Sam. And then threw them onto the cabinets, finally pinning them to a wall.

Alexandra and Sam exchanged panicked looks as they couldn't move themselves, the power of the spirit being too strong. Dean barged into the kitchen with a gun as did the figure on fire, Dean raised his gun to shoot it.

"Dean no!" said Sam, Alex and Dean looked at him weirdly "I can see her now" he said as the fire vanished and suddenly their mother Mary was standing in front of them looking just like they remembered her.

"Mom?" asked Dean as their mother looked at him, a sad smile on her face, Alexandra watched as Dean's eyes watered and she felt a tear of her own making its way down her face.

"Dean" Mary said, Dean's eyes never left Mary as she turned around to her other children "Alex" Alexandra looked at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she said softly, Mary smiled at her before turning to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Mary said, Sam looked at her confused.

"For what?" Sam asked, Mary looked at him sadly, then looked up to the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my children." She said before she burst into flames again, the fire flew up to ceiling before disappearing. The force holding Sam and Alexandra in place disappeared, Sam moved to help Alexandra who stumbled, and they walked up to Dean.

"Now it's over," Sam said as he handed a shivering Alexandra to Dean, Dean held his sister as they took a moment to accept what had happened.

They walked out of the house with Dean still holding Alexandra close to him. Jenny and her children were outside, Sam gave her the good over. Jenny nodded and invited them inside again. She put the children to bed and told the Winchesters that they could make camp in the living room till next day. Dean took the couch while still holding a passed out Alexandra, whether she had passed out from shock or exhaustion he and Sam didn't knew but decided not to bother her, Sam took the other couch and the pillows that Jenny had offered them.

Alexandra woke up the next day with her back in pain and nestled up to Dean, one of his arms thrown over her. She smiled as she took in his scent, leather, gunpowder and home.

"Hey" he said softly but still startling her, she looked up at him "You okay?"

"I will be," she murmured before burrowing her face in Dean's jacket, Dean pressed a kiss to her hair and she smiled again.

Jenny allowed them to use the bathroom, and they helped with breakfast that morning, Jenny then handed them another box that she had found that had old VHS tapes that had names like "Dee's first Christmas" "Dee's First Steps" "Alex's first night at home" "Alex & Dee's Christmas" "Sammy's first bath" and so on, Alexandra took the box with a shaky smile and took it to the car placing it in the trunk next to the box she had taken at first.

They thanked Jenny for the pictures and the videos, and said their goodbyes to Missouri; Alexandra claimed the backseat; Sam and Dean had noticed that she had been rather subdued since seeing their mother's ghost, it worried them, but as long as she didn't do anything stupid they knew they were going to be all right.


	10. Ain't It Fun, Being On Your Own

Alexandra watched as the impala drove away and sighed, she looked at her bags again and fought the urge to cry, she was better than that, only babies cried. She took her bags and started walking towards the bus station. Blue Earth was not where she wanted to be at the moment, but rather what she needed. Pastor Jim would welcome her for a few days, that she knew but she hated to leave her brothers behind, but since Kansas she hadn't been up to her game and Sam and Dean had been pestering her for a while now, so she knew that she needed to take a few days off.

She smiled when she saw Pastor Jim's house in the distance, he was in the porch waiting for her a smile on his face.

"Hi Uncle Jim" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Alex, how have you been child?" he asked, she shrugged, he gave her a look "I have prepared your old room for you, Dean has called several times"

"I'll call him" she promised, she followed him into the house and went to the room that she and brothers used to use. One twin bed and a bunker bed, she placed her bags in a corner and sat on the twin bed, placing her hand on the mattress, she took out her phoned and pressed a button.

"Alex!" said Dean's voice on the other side; she smiled.

"I made it, you should stop calling uncle Jim, I'm a big girl Dee, I'm twenty four, not twelve" she told her brother.

"I still worry Bug, Sammy and I are heading to Illinois to check out a case that Dad texted us" he explained, that surprised her.

"Dad texted you? What did he say?"

"Just coordinates" he told her, she scoffed.

"I bet Sammy loved that"

"Oh he did" Dean said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Great, well I have to go now, call me later?"

"Sure, take care Bug" he said; she smiled.

"Hey you're the one taking on a job, not me," she said, Dean laughed.

After talking to Dean, she decided to go out around town maybe to the bar, have a drink or two. She told Pastor Jim to not wait for her and he looked at her with concern until she promised that she would attend the service next day; that made him smile. She got dressed in a pair of ripped off jeans an old AC/DC shirt that had belonged to Dean once and her jacket and headed out to the bar, Jim lending her an old motorbike that he had around.

She sat at the bar, hunter senses sharp and alert. Blue Earth was a quiet place, not much to see, she took a sip of her whiskey and sighed, her mind went back to Kansas, her mother's ghost looking at her with those sad eyes, she had missed her mother so much, what little she remembered of Mary Winchester anyways. Alexandra had always known that she was a gifted child, a little different from the rest, she had been placed in Dean's classes, graduated a couple of years early. She was a fine hunter, she was a Winchester, she had been raised that way, like a soldier, she could put together guns in her sleep, she killed monsters, but none of that had prepared for the sheer shock of seeing her dead mother again. She downed her cup in one big sip and ordered another glass, she could pay for it and if not, she could always steal away from some poor slob.

"Rough night huh?" said a voice to her right, she turned to face a young man, probably Dean's age, and not bad looking either, with a mind made up she smiled at him.

'Try rough year" she said, the man laughed and as soon as the bartender placed her drink in front of her he raised his eyebrows.

"This one's on me" he told the bartender placing a twenty dollar bill on the bar; Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't have to do that" she told him, the man shrugged.

"You look like you need it" he said, she nodded "The name's Mathew"

"Alex" she said with a small smile as she took a sip of her whiskey, Mathew ordered a beer.

"You from around?"

"Nah, just visiting my uncle" she said, the guy nodded. "And you?"

"I moved her a couple months ago, it's a nice place," he said; she nodded.

They continued talking, Mathew was a tall blond blue-eyed guy, not as tall as her brothers mind you, but Alexandra probably had a type. He drove an SUV and was impressed when she showed him the bike. He was agnostic, so she wasn't going to run into him on Service next day. He was babbling about his job when she pulled him into a kiss, he seemed surprised by her straightforwardness but responded in kind. Alexandra ended up having sex with Mathew in his small apartment next day.

"I…I'm not good in relationships" he told her as she was putting her clothes on, she snorted, what a fuck boy he was.

"And you think I am?" she asked him; he looked at her surprised.

"You're not gonna?" he started gesturing with his hand, she laughed at him.

"Am I not the one supposed to be asking those questions?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Mathew shrugged.

"I'm just saying" he defended himself and she smiled at him.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be out of your hair, like right now" she said grabbing her keys, she fixed her hair on the mirror and turned to smile at him.

"So, I was just that? Just a fuck?" he asked, and Alexandra had to stop herself from smirking.

"Are you truly concerned about that? How many times have you done the same to an unsuspecting girl Mathew?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, the guy had the gall to look offended.

"It's not the same" he sputtered; she laughed.

"Right, see you never Mattie" she said walking towards the door but turned around with a mischievous smile before leaving "And please be sure to deliver when you promise something to a girl, faking an orgasm is too much of a hassle to make dicks like you feel better about themselves" she said then turned to walk out of the door "Nine inches my ass!"

She returned to Pastor Jim's house in time to help him make dinner and in a better mood altogether. That night instead of the bar she tried a nightclub that was in a nearby city. She found several college girls and had the time of her life, had really good bathroom sex with a ginger guy whose face was covered in freckles and showed the girls to play pool. She also returned to Blue Earth several hundred bucks richer. Next morning she woke up early and made coffee for her and for Jim, and went with him to church and helped him clean his library; she then helped the young girl who was teaching the children of the community about the bible. And when night dawned she made lasagna for dinner.

"What's the occasion?" asked Pastor Jim when he saw the table; Alexandra smiled at him.

"I… thanks uncle Jim" she said, Pastor Jim pulled her into a hug.

"You know that you and your brothers are always welcome here, this house is yours," he said; she nodded.

They had a nice dinner and Alexandra took the leftovers to Mrs. Marianne, Pastor Jim's neighbor. She talked to Dean that night, he and Sam were still in Illinois investigating their case; she told him that she was going to visit Bobby since she was in the area and since he and Sam could totally handle the current case just the two of them.

"You sound happier" Dean pointed out; she smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"I just needed a little time for myself" she said.

"Don't we all, Sammy says hi by the way"

"Tell him that I miss him, I miss you both"

"Well, of course you do, we're us" said Dean making her laugh.

"Dick" she said fondly.

"Talk to you later Wimp, have fun at Bobby's"

She left next morning, Jim took her to the bus station and she made it to Bobby's just after lunch. He received her with a hug, his dogs trotting after her. He also had retrieved her bike from storage when he had gone to place the pictures and videos there. She had taken her bike for a spin returning late at night. She made hot chocolate for her and Bobby, spiked with rum and she told him about her latest hunts with Sam and Dean.

She stayed in Sioux Falls for four days until Dean called her telling her that Sam had left again. He was headed to Indiana while Sam was going to California to track John who had called them. She made up her mind quickly, Hunters that hunted alone were in danger, she told Dean that she would reach him in two days, as she had to take several busses to get where he was. She packed up quickly and Bobby drove her to the bus stop.

It took her three days to get to Indiana, she had also talked to Sam on the phone, they had a lengthy conversation about their Dad and Dean, she told him that if there was someone she would follow to the ends of the earth out of the two of them it was Dean, not their Dad, as Dean had practically had raised them. Sam had sounded guilty for leaving Dean by himself; and she told him that he still had time. She then had tried calling Dean several times but he wasn't picking the phone. She made it to Burkitsville at night, she was walking down the road when she heard a honk, a car slowing next her.

"Alex?" asked Sam, window down; Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Nice car Sammy" she said, Sam laughed.

"Get in, we have to save Dean" he said, she threw her bags in the backseat and got in, Sam drove to the orchard.

"Should we take our guns?" she asked, Sam shrugged, she sighed and handed him a gun "Let's go Sasquatch"

They walked in as quietly as they could, looking for Dean. They heard voiced and followed them, a girl seemed to be in distress.

"Dean?" asked Sam, Alexandra close behind him.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." Dean said overjoyed "How'd you get here?"

"I, uh…I stole a car" said Sam as he untied Dean, while Alexandra moved to untie the girl.

"Haha! That's my boy!" Dean said.

"Yeah and I'm cannon fodder" muttered Alexandra as she helped the girl up, Dean looked at her and smiled.

"And don't I love to see you Alex!" he said with a grin, Alex rolled her eyes at him "Did you keep an eye on that scarecrow? He could come alive any minute." He said then serious, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"What scarecrow?" asked Sam and Alex in unison; Dean went to look and looked back at his siblings and the girl nervously.

"I'm guessing that's not good" Alexandra said, Dean shook his head.

"Run!" he said, and the four of them started running.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about," said Sam as they ran.

"It's the source of its power" Dean explained.

"So let's find it and burn it." Sam said; Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"We need to get to safety first before deciding to look for a tree in an orchard, this thing could kill us" she said.

"Alex is right, we can do it in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." Said Dean as they reached a clearing, they were suddenly surrounded by the townspeople.

"Please. Let us go." Said the girl that they had saved, a man looked at her and spoke.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise."

"Please." She begged, Alexandra kept herself alert of their surroundings they had no possible way out of this one.

Suddenly the scarecrow arrived and ran its hook through the man stomach, and then took the woman standing next to him, the townspeople quickly running away for their lives, Alexandra exchanged glances with Dean and they started running again towards the edge of the orchard.

"Never again" Alexandra said once they reached Sam's stolen car, Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks for getting here Lexy" he said as he pulled her into a hug, she patted his back.

"I'll always have your back Dee, there's no questioning that" she said with a smile.

Next morning, they went again to the orchard with the girl whose name was Emily and they found and burned down the tree; Emily doing the actual burning. Then they dropped Emily at the bus station.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" asked Sam as they watched Emily's bus go.

"I hope so" said Dean, Alexandra smiled.

"She will, us girls are tough," she said with a smile, her brothers nodded.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam asked; Dean and Alexandra shrugged.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean said was they walked towards the Impala "So, Sam, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with me" Sam said with a smile, Alexandra smiled at her younger brother passing her arm around his waist.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Dean, Sam shrugged.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and Mom they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Alex and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together" Sam explained.

"Damn right" said Alex with a smile, still holding Sam; Dean smirked.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" Dean said as the three of them laughed.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." Sam said, Dean laughed.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

"Lies Dee, you were dead" Alex said, Dean ruffled her hair and she batted his hand away.

"Right" said Sam as they got into the car, Alexandra jumped into the passenger seat, Sam taking the backseat and they drove into the distance.

In the next few weeks Sam and Alexandra had Dean almost dying on them due to an electroshock, they had taken him to a faith healer, because they refused to have their older brother just die on them, and discovered that the guy had a reaper bound, they had saved Dean, but a guy had died in Dean's place. Not that Alexandra minded about a guy she didn't knew, her brother was more important to her than some guy. They had released the reaper and their next few weeks only got stranger.

First, they had gone to Missouri after one of Dean's exes had called Dean to investigate a case. Alexandra had spent the whole hunt antagonizing the girl, Cassie, as they had differences regarding the hunting life, and why Cassie had broken up with Dean the first time. Sam even had to step between the two girls once when Alexandra threatened to jump on her. Dean had wisely kept silent about the whole thing not taking sides while Alexandra fumed. They had killed the ghost in question and saved Cassie's mother, although Alexandra had wanted to throw Cassie to the truck and Sam had barely stopped her. Which had caused a rift between the two eldest Winchesters.

Second, after leaving Cassie behind they had ran into a guy that could control things with his mind, and was somehow connected to Sam's visions. The Guy's name was Max Miller, who was kind of a psychopath who ended up killing his entire family, save for his stepmother. His real mother had died exactly like Mary and Alexandra and her siblings had been puzzled by that fact and had tried to make a connection between Sam and Max.

And thirdly some crazy psychopathic family of human monsters that liked to kill other humans had kidnapped Sam, Alexandra and Dean ended up having a field day with that one as they tried to save Sam from the Benders. Some people were just that fucked up. Alexandra and Dean were cold towards each other until they realized that Sam was in danger and they had decided to put their problems aside to rescue their little brother.

Of course that didn't top their reunion with their father. They had been manipulated by a Demon bitch that apparently had tried to set Sam away from his family before, Meg, was the Demon called, she then of course had tried to set them apart right there talking about how Dean and Alexandra used Sam as luggage. She had been controlling Daevas and had tried to kill them. Then John had appeared in their room, it had been an awkward moment when he revealed that the thing that had killed Mary had been a demon and that he planned to kill it, although he didn't knew with what he was going to accomplish the goal. Then Meg had tried to get to them again with the shadow Demon, they had barely made it out alive.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Said Sam as they made their way out of the Motel room.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Said Dean halting them to a stop, Alexandra who was holding onto John gave her brother a confused look.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" asked Sam.

"Why? We need dad Dee" said Alexandra backing Sam.

"You kids, you're beat to hell" said John tightening his grip on Alexandra, Dean looked at them.

"We'll be all right." He assured John; Sam was not buying it.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons" started saying Sam when Dean cut him off.

"Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He, he's stronger without us around." Dean reasoned and Alexandra feared that he was right, she straightened and let go of her father and looked at Sam.

"Dean's right Sammy, we would only hinder him" she said, Sam looked at John for support.

"Dad, no" he said putting a hand on John's shoulder, "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you, please. I gotta be a part of this fight" he said while Alexandra and Dean watched sadly.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." John said, they looked at their father solemly, Alexandra pulled her father into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Stay safe dad" she said as she held him, he hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her hair, she let go and Dean shared a look with John.

"Be careful, kids." John said before getting into his truck and driving away while the siblings watched, Dean patted Alexandra's and Sam shoulders and guided them to the impala, Alexandra took the backseat nestling herself between the bags of weapons, Dean started the car and sped down the road, neither sibling speaking about what had just happened.


	11. Nothing Could Bring Me Down

_**If anyone's reading this story and I'm not posting this for the ghosts, this chapter is a long one.**_

 _ **Ps. If you recognize the dialog is not mine :)**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

Several days after saying goodbye to John found the siblings driving into East Texas. Alexandra was napping in the backseat while Sam was napping on the passenger seat while Dean drove; Dean smirked as soon as an idea hit his head, he rummaged around in the car until he found a plastic spoon and put it in Sam's mouth, then he snapped a picture and stole a glance at the backseat, his sister couldn't be left out, now could she? He smiled as he shrugged, the music would have to do for now. He turned the music louder and sang along.

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" he sang loudly.

Both Sam and Alexandra jerked up, woken by Dean, Sam fumbled with the spoon as Alexandra covered her ears and glared at Dean who air drummed along to the song on the steering wheel.

"Ha ha, very funny" said Sam as he turned the music down; Dean grinned at him.

"Hilarious" said Alexandra leaning forward from the backseat.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas" he said not looking sorry at all, Alexandra rolled her eyes "kinda gotta make your own."

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." Said Sam.

"Start what up? What did I do?" Dean asked looking as innocent as possible.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam explained; Alexandra huffed.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" teased Dean, then he looked at Alexandra through the rearview mirror "You're not scared of a few pranks are you Lexy?"

"I want nothing to do with your pranks, any of you prank me and I'll cut your dicks off" she deadpanned grabbing one of her daggers and started cleaning her nails with it to make her point; Sam and Dean nodded.

"All right, just remember you started it, Dean" Sam said, Dean grinned

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy," Dean said; Sam nodded.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Sam after a moment, Dean shrugged.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?" said Dean, Alexandra leaned on her seat as Sam started reading.

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house" Sam started.

"Haunted by what?" asked Dean.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar." Sam explained; Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"What did girls ever do to the guy? Turned him down at some party?" she asked, Sam smiled.

"It doesn't say, or I haven't found it," said Sam, Alexandra nodded.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" asked Dean, Sam gave him a side look.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Said Dean

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

"Cops usually do dismiss children when they talk about freaky stuff, overactive imagination and all that" reasoned Alexandra.

"Where'd you read these accounts Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ... paranormal websites. And I found one." Sam explained, a little bashful, Alexandra smiled at him.

"And what's it called." She asked

" " he answered, Dean snorted.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." He said, Sam and Alexandra laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Said Sam.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Dean said.

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." Sam told him, Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances through the rearview mirror; she shrugged.

"All right. So where do we find these kids?" asked Dean, Sam smiled.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." He answered.

* * *

They went to a small fast food restaurant where they interrogated the kids; the kids told them about Craig, a teen from a music store, they decided to go visit. From there they got the story of Mordechai Murdoch, a guy that had supposedly killed his daughters during the depression, Alexandra had grimaced when she heard the tale, although she had spent most of the time with her eyebrow raised at the teenager that was trying to give her the eyes.

They had decided to get a motel for the night and check the so-called Hell House come morning.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Said Sam as they made their way to the house, mud in their path.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Said Dean, Alexandra snorted next to him.

"It's rather lovely," she said squinting her eyes "You know, if you cut out the creepy factor"

"The creepy factor is what has us here" said Sam, she nodded, Dean pulled out his EMF and it started making sounds, Sam and Alexandra looked at him interested.

"You got something?" asked Sam, Dean shook his head.

"Ye-ah. The EMFs no good." He said; Sam frowned.

"Why?"

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings." Dean explained as he gestured at the power wires around, Sam and Alexandra nodded.

"Yeah that'd fuck the readings," said Alexandra.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dean said heading them towards the door, they walked inside and started looking around.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Said Dean whistling, Alexandra moved to examine the sigils on the wall, taking pictures with her phone.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s" said Sam, Alexandra turned to him, head cocked to the side.

"What?" she asked, but before Sam could answer Dean interrupted him.

"That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean said with a smirk; Sam gave him a bitchface while Alexandra giggled, Dean moved to another wall "Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" he asked, Alexandra and Sam moved to stand next to Dean so they could see the symbol.

"No." said Sam at the same time that Alexandra said "Yes", Dean looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"I have. Somewhere" Dean said as Sam placed his fingers on the wall rubbing the symbol.

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." Sam said; Alexandra frowned.

"It doesn't make sense" said Alexandra placing her hand on the paint too.

"I don't know about you two and You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam exchanged a look and nodded.

"Yeah" they chorused, Dean raised an eyebrow at them, the youngest Winchesters shrugged.

Then a sudden noise snapped them out of their moment and into alert, they took up positions on either side of a door, Alexandra standing behind Sam, Dean looked at his siblings and nodded. Sam took a look at Alexandra and nodded at her too before they busted through, only to come to face a really bright light.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." Said a male voice, Alexandra squinted her eyes, there were two guys, one holding an electrical gadget and the other a camera "What are you guys doing here?" asked the one holding the gadget, Dean glared at him.

"What they hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" said the first guy.

"Professional what?" asked Dean, the guy smiled and pulled out cards out of his pockets.

"Paranormal Investigators." He said handing them the business cards "There you go, take a look at that, boys" Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him "and girl"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Said Dean, Alexandra snorted next to him, Dean started walking around opening cabinets

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? . You guys run that website." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Ed proudly, Dean turned and winked at Alexandra, she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." He said; Ed looked at him.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." He said, that got the siblings attention

"Oh really?" asked Alexandra, Ed looked at her.

"Amateurs." He said, Dean rolled his eyes and turned around again to keep looking at the cabinets, Alexandra rolled her eyes "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Said the other guy, Harry, Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" he asked.

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" said Ed, Harry smiled.

"Well..." he started, Sam and Alexandra shared a look, mischief in their eyes.

"EMF, babe what is EMF?" asked Alexandra pulling Sam's sleeve, Sam smiled at her.

"According to the internet…"

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Said Harry interrupting Sam and getting his EMF out of a bag, showing it to Alexandra, Dean smirked at his siblings.

"Babe, why don't you and Dean have one of those?" Alexandra asked Sam as she held his arm, Dean had to hold in a laugh.

"Cause they're amateurs, that's why" said Ed giving Alexandra a look; She frowned at Sam.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." said Harry suddenly.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Said Ed, then he looked at Alexandra "Although it might be you" he did his best to wink at her, Dean whistled diverting the attention away from Alex.

"Wow." Said Sam.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." asked Dean, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." said Ed, Alexandra held back a snort and clasped Sam's hand in hers, Sam was also trying his best not to laugh.

"By itself" said Harry.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you." Explained Ed, Dean shook his head while Alexandra coughed a laugh, tightening her hold on Sam's arm.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Said Dean, starting to walk towards Sam and Alexandra.

"Yeah, you should." Said Ed, Dean walked past him, clasping Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, Alex" he said leading them out of the house.

As soon as they made it outside they cracked off laughing.

"Amateurs" said Alexandra as they walked to the impala, Sam had his hand around her shoulder "Who do those kids think they are?" she asked, Dean smiled at her.

"Oh I don't know _babe_ " he said with a smirk, she rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face.

"Awe come on Dee, you know how creepy guys are, they would've started hitting on me" she defended herself, then she looked up at Sam "Besides, Sammy doesn't get mad when his sister needs him to be her shield, amirite Sammy?" she asked, Sam laughed.

"Course not, thats what brothers are for" he said, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"So what now?" she asked, Dean shrugged.

"I was thinking that maybe I could check the library" said Sam, Alexandra looked at him, then at Dean.

"I could mingle with the locals, ask around" said Dean as they got into the car, Sam opened the back door for Alexandra and she got in.

"I guess that gets me stuck in research duty with Sammy, since you'll need all your charm" she said smirking at Dean; he huffed.

"You college kids and your research" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam rolled their eyes at Dean.

"Says the kid that got an MIT acceptation letter" she argued, Dean looked uncomfortable for a second before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we're a little genius family, the joy" he said.

Dean parked the impala in a spot near the library; Alexandra and Sam made their way inside.

"It's not Disney world, but a little bonding didn't kill nobody" she said as they sat in one of the computers, Sam smiled at her.

"We had fun that day, didn't we?" he asked, she ruffled his hair.

"Simpler times Sammy, maybe someday we'll get to go with Dean, now you're tall enough to ride the rollercoasters" she teased, he rolled his eyes at her, the internet connection was pretty crappy so they had to wait for the website to charge.

"It would be nice, after we kill the demon" he said "We'd deserve vacations"

"And psychological help, never forget the help Sammy" she said with a grin, he ruffled her hair "Not the hair, it tangles" she said fixing her red hairband; Sam frowned.

"Is that the same one you had when we were children?" he asked; she nodded.

"Dean gave it to me one Christmas, I have never parted with it ever since," then she frowned "Well I have, but temporarily, 'sides, its useful, keeps the hair out of my face"

"It's really long, your hair" Sam said grabbing a dark lock of hair; she smiled at him.

"Dean will probably say that you are trying to grow it as long as mine, huh," she said bumping her shoulder with his, he laughed.

"Probably" Sam said, running a hand through his hair, "It's the same shade, Dean's lighter"

"Dean was a blond baby, you've seen pictures, he takes after mom, you and I take after dad," she said softly, Sam smiled at her, the page had loaded, they started reading, Alexandra reading over Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, about what the Demon said, me and Dee using you as luggage, you don't really think that, right?" she asked softly after a while, Sam looked at her.

"No, of course not" he said, Alexandra held his gaze for a moment.

"Cause you heard what Dee told us back at the motel, about us being a family, I… I agree with him in some parts" she said softly, Sam looked at her concern in his eyes "I tried the normal life like you did, but I couldn't stay away for long, Dean went to visit me several times and he looked so sad even though he tried to hide it, and Dad leaving him alone, I couldn't let Dean be wandering around the country alone, not when he has a family"

"I thought you dropped out because you got tired of college" Sam said, Alexandra smiled sadly at him.

"At the time I thought so too, but it was more than that Sammy, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Dee, you're my brothers and if I don't have your backs who will, huh? You know how dangerous hunting alone is" explained, a far off look on her face, Sam smiled at her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Dean either" Sam said, Alexandra grinned at him.

"I know, but I'm not sure Dean understands that completely, he's the eldest and dad placed too much responsibility on him, Dean was almost our mother, father and everything in between, even thought I was kind of a prodigy I was still three years old when mom died, Dean was four, barely five and he took care of us" she said softly, Sam nodded "Just take it easy with Dee, I know that you guys don't like to talk about your feelings or something like that, but if there was something that I learned at college was that bottling things up, its never good"

"Okay" said Sam, she hugged him and placed a kiss on his hair.

"Now lets see what they say about Mordechai!" she said grinning suddenly, Sam smiled, as he knew that she would not push him to talk.

They read several papers and articles on the web, Sam even standing once to go to the bathroom while Alexandra continued the research. They found nothing on Mordechai but found about a guy named Murdoch. Sam called Dean when they finished and the three of them met outside of the library.

"Hey" said Sam as they walked down the stairs to meet Dean.

"Hey. What you got?" Dean asked, Sam fiddled with the journal as they walked

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam said; Alexandra nodded.

"Mister Murdoch was your average family guy, two sons who went to war in the 40's and he didn't seem like a psychopath, actually the town liked him quite much as his boys were total charmers with the ladies and were always lending a hand" Alexandra said with a grin

"Huh." Said Dean.

"What about you?" asked Sam as they reached the impala, they stood talking over the car.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing." Dean said looking a bit annoyed by the whole thing; Sam and Alexandra shrugged.

"Yeah all right." Said Sam.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Said Dean as he opened the door to the car.

Alexandra went to open the backseat door, but Sam discretely placed a hand on her shoulder halting her, he gave her a wicked smile and he leaned down to look in the window. Dean turned the car on and the speakers went on full blasting some tropical sounding song startling him, Dean tried to turn it off immediately accidentally turning the wipers on, when he finally managed to turn them off Dean leaned back onto his seat and Sam opened Alexandra's door for her, she got into the car with a pleased smile on her face.

"WHOA! What the..." said Dean as he gripped what had happened, Alexandra chuckled as Sam got in laughing and making a number one sign in the air then pointing at himself. Dean gave him a dirty look, "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." He said before starting the engine and pulling away.

* * *

They made base at a weird looking motel, it was too Texan for Alexandra's likes altogether. And then headed towards a bar nearby, Alexandra had ditched her jacket and her hairband and was wearing a long sleeved black V-neck; hair falling loosely framing her face, and her skinny jeans with her combat boots while Sam had ditched his jacket. They found a nice table for three and ordered beers. They were exchanging stories when a guy approached their table.

"Alexandra" said the guy, Sam and Dean straightened their postures and looked warily at the guy; Alexandra looked up green eyes glinting with malice as they met blue.

"Um… Hi, you are?" she asked sweetly, the man glared and Sam and Dean tensed next to her, she gave them a look.

"You're such a whore that instead of one guy you need to get two, are they paying for your drinks too?" he sneered, she rolled her eyes at him looking bored, she noticed that they had the bar's attention.

"I still don't know who you are, you see, I tend to forget useless thing and bad laids" she said with a shark-like grin "So which one were you, hun?"

"You're such a bi-" Mathew suddenly found himself acquaintanced with Sam's fist, Dean was also standing in a threatening pose, Alexandra snorted into her beer, Sam was a tall figure next to Mathew, Dean too.

"You will apologize to the lady now" growled Dean, who had taken a hold of Mathew's shirt, Mathew glared at Alexandra and she raised a defiant eyebrow at him.

"I'm waiting," she said with shit-eating grin on her pretty face.

"He said apologize," commanded Sam taking a hold of Mathew's shirt too, the man actually looked cowered between Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore Ma'am" Mathew said quickly, Dean shook him.

"You said another thing about my little sister, keep apologizing or they won't find your remains" Dean growled in Mathew's ear, Mathew paled.

"Yessir" he muttered, then looked at Alexandra, all the bravado gone "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch too, I won't approach you like ever again, I'm truly sorry, really, don't kill me" he was almost crying by this point, Alexandra smiled and nodded at her brothers, Sam let go of him but Dean didn't.

"This is the last time you will refer to a woman in those terms, no matter what she decides to do or not to do with you, am I understood?" Dean asked roughly, Mathew nodded before dashing out of the bar, Dean glared around and everyone returned to their business, he then sat next to Alexandra and took a sip of his beer, Alexandra smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek and then one on Sam's.

"My fierce brothers" she said with a smile, Sam rolled his eyes and Dean glared.

"I truly don't know where you find them," he said after taking another sip of his beer, Alexandra chuckled.

"That one was a mistake in Blue Earth, not happening again, I totally hate it when guys lie about their size, it-"

"Shut your face" warned Dean, Alexandra laughed "I don't want to know about his size or your escapades, I'm sure Sammy doesn't want to either, honestly it was better when you thought that other boys apart from me and Sammy had rabies"

"I didn't, wait rabies? Isn't it cooties?" she defended herself; Sam smirked.

"Dad told you it was rabies, and you totally did, I remember that kid from Nebraska, Allen, right?" Sam supplied, Dean laughed.

"You packed him a punch, Dad even had to go to the school because you broke a seventh grader's nose to keep yourself clean from rabies" Dean said laughing.

"He was weird and creepy" she defended herself. "And then of course there was Dean 'touch my little sister and die' Winchester to contend with"

"Good times Lexy, although that still stands, any dude that comes at you like that one did, is as good as dead" Dean said, Sam nodded.

"And now its not just Dean, Alex, meet Sam 'hurt my big sister and die' Winchester, I'm much more reasonable than Dean though" he said with a smile, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Besides Lexy, you can't talk much, you've never liked my girlfriends" said Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe you might have to try with a boyfriend then" she said, Dean glared at her while Sam laughed.

"Ha, ha, so funny Alexandra" said Dean, she raised an eyebrow at him, but kept drinking her beer.

"Jokes aside, Alex you need to pick them better" Said Sam giving her a lessened version of his puppy dog stare, she sighed.

"I know Sammy, trust me I do, I just wasn't feeling it at the moment, ya' know, looking for something to keep my mind occupied" she said, Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment. "But hey, enough of this chick flick moment, why don't I get us a couple of burgers, huh, I saw a menu here"

"Sure" said Dean and he moved to hand her money, she stopped him.

"On me tonight" she winked at him, then looked at Sam, "You okay with burgers?" she asked, he nodded.

They ate their burgers at the bar and then returned to the motel; Alexandra flopped onto her bed not bothering to take her clothes off, only her boots and falling asleep almost immediately, Sam and Dean shared a look when they noticed their sister sleeping peacefully over the covers, the night only promised to get colder, they exchanged glances.

"We tell no one of this" said Dean.

"Deal" answered Sam.

They moved to Alexandra's bed, Sam carefully carrying her so Dean could pull the covers down, Sam placed Alexandra on the bed, her soft breathing even. Dean tucked her in carefully, out of the three of them she was the heavy sleeper, reason why her bed was usually the one in the middle, away from the door and the windows, girl could sleep through storms and probably the apocalypse. Once they were pleased with their job they each turned to their beds shedding most of their clothes.

* * *

Next morning they heard that a girl had died in the house so they returned to the place in the morning, Dean spoke to one of the officers who told him that the girl hung herself, her death was to be listed as a suicide, apparently Mordechai did kill girls, they returned back to the motel to wait for the night.

"You're not going in" said Dean as he parked the car at night in front of the house, Alexandra scoffed.

"Why ever not, Dean?" she asked, he and Sam exchanged glances.

"A girl got killed in there Alex, you are a girl" said Sam, she gave him a dirty look.

"Oh gee! I hadn't noticed, what gave me away? Was it the high-pitched voice? No, don't tell me, it was the boobs, amirite" she said sarcastically, Dean sighed.

"Alex" he said warningly.

"No, I know, It was me bleeding all over the things you love, ain't it right Sammy?" she asked sweetly, Sam looked sick.

"Alex no" he said, She walked out of the car and opened the trunk grabbing her gun, Dean and Sam stood next to her.

"Alex yes, I am going in, I am as much as a hunter as you two knuckleheads" she said glaring at her brothers.

"Fine, but I still don't like it" Dean said, then looked at Sam "Watch her back Sammy" Sam nodded, they grabbed their flashlights and walked up to the house.

They had to hide in the bushes near the house as cops were stationed around, until Dean sold out Harry and Ed to the cops, the Winchesters dashed into the house and went down to the basemen where they started investigating, finding several colored jars and rats that had Alexandra clinging onto Sam, as Dean hated rats too. Then Mordechai appeared and tried to off them with an axe and they barely made it out bolting through the door and making a wild dash towards the impala.

"That thing is no ghost," said Alexandra as she regained her breath when they had reached the impala, Dean looked at her.

"You telling me?" Dean asked, they looked over at Sam, who was also holding onto the car.

"What the hell?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean shrugged and they decided to make their way to the motel for the night, they needed to research, again.

They returned to the motel that night and Dean had a breakthrough with one of the symbols painted at the house. They went back to the music store and talked to the kid again, apparently he had made the story up with his cousin, although that still didn't explain the Mordechai. It wasn't until next morning that Sam theorized that it could be a Tulpa.

* * *

"Something's wrong Sammy?" asked Alexandra as they walked to the eating-house to buy coffee; Sam had been fidgety all morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, Alexandra tilted her head to the side but decided to say nothing, unbeknown to her and Sam; Dean smirked as he held the door open for his siblings.

Dean ordered coffee and they sat on a table theorizing about Ideas and the Tulpa and the best possible way to kill them. Sam was still fidgety and Dean was strangely calm with it, so Alexandra supposed that it was another prank. Dean had an idea to deal with the Tulpa problem. They stood to leave and Sam was still fidgeting.

"I think I'm allergic to the soap or something" said Sam finally, Dean laughed as he started to walk away, Alexandra threw Sam a sympathetic look, "You did this?" he asked but Dean kept laughing "You're a frigging jerk!"

"Oh yeah" Dean said, Alexandra giggled and placed her hand on Sam's arm offering him a smile.

"Let's go Sammy, I might know a way to help you," she said as she dragged him outside.

After a fast trip to their motel room and another shower and pair of underwear for Sam; and Alexandra's laughter, they went with Dean to pay a visit to Ed and Harry so they could change the legend again. Dean and Alexandra played them to the beat and they left for a restaurant so they could have lunch, not without Alexandra showing them a hundred dollar bill that she had pickpocketed from Ed.

"How?" asked Dean as they took their seat at the dinner, they ordered beers.

"I will not reveal my secrets to you, 'sides they deserved it, they never should have tried to woo me that badly" she said with a smirk, Sam and Dean laughed.

They ordered beers and Sam pulled out his laptop, Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom as the beers arrived, Sam smiled gleefully at the open chance, he took out a tube of superglue and looked at Alexandra who took a sip of her beer and shrugged, it was not her war. Once Dean's bottle was covered with superglue and Dean returned, it was only a matter of time. Dean returned looking gleeful and started fiddling with the cords of a fisherman artwork that laughed whenever the cord was pulled.

Sam got annoyed fast and held the cord while glaring at Dean "If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." He threatened.

Alexandra smiled into her beer and watched as Dean stared at Sam, deadpan, and pulled the cord again, Sam stopped it, still glaring at Dean

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Said Dean with a smirk, "Isn't he tense Lexy?" Dean asked turning to his sister.

"Oh no, don't pull me into your lover's spat" she said with a smile, Sam and Dean glared at her. Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"They post it yet?" he asked, Sam moved his laptop around so Alexandra and Dean could see it.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms." Read Alexandra out loud to her brothers;

"All right. How long do we wait?" asked Dean, Sam sighed.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam explained, Dean nodded; Sam then held his beer out to Dean, who lifted his own and tapped against Sam's, Alexandra kept her eyes on the computer to contain her smile.

"Sweet." Said Dean before taking a drink of his beer; Sam started grinning when Dean couldn't put the bottle down.

"You didn't." said Dean, Sam was laughing at this point and Alexandra smiling into her bottle.

"Oh, I did!" said Sam holding up the Superglue, Dean shook his hand several times while Sam laughed and pulled the cord of the fisherman so it started laughing again.

"This is going to take hours," Dean said trying to pull the bottle from his hand; Alexandra stopped him.

"Calm down you big baby" she said rummaging into her bag, she pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover and several cotton balls "Hand" she ordered, Dean offered his hand looking confused.

"How do you know it will work?" he asked, Alexandra grinned at him.

"You and Sammy are not the only one who likes pranks, although in college pranks wars always blew up to epic proportions," She said as she worked on Dean's hand, careful to remove as little skin as possible.

"You participated in prank wars?" asked Sam, surprised; she shrugged.

"There was no other choice Sammy, it was prank or get pranked and I'm a Winchester, I have a reputation to keep" she said with a smirk; Sam smiled at her.

"You never did like to participate in ours though" Dean pointed out; she shrugged.

"It would have been unfair, besides your prank wars escalate enough as they are trust me, you don't need me making things worse, I don't play nice" she said with a smug smile on her face; she returned her attention to Dean's hand and finally had gotten the bottle off with minimum damage.

"Any memorable pranks?" asked Sam; she grinned at him.

"Oh yes, there was this girl who kind of worshipped Loki, she had a shrine on her dorm and all, and no she was not a witch, I checked, she was into mythology, but she really worshiped Loki, so whenever we had a prank war we had to make offerings to Loki so we had good luck and such, thing is that I won the war, I stuck a girl to the ceiling with duct tape while she slept, I placed plastic wrap in most doorways, I also filled the Loki worshipper's room with cups filled with water, like the whole floor, like I said, it was crazy town back in college" she said, Sam and Dean looked at her impressed.

"You're a monster" Dean said with a smile, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Those were my wild college days, I needed them" she said, her brothers smiled, she finally finished cleaning Dean's hand and smiled at him "There you go, try not to peel the remaining skin or it will be uncomfortable as hell" she said, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Personal experience?" he asked, she grinned at him.

"Hey, I was not the only one who was good, I was the best, but there were some good contenders" she said.

* * *

Come nightfall the siblings armed with their guns decided to visit the house again. Dean had the fantastic idea to distract the policemen with the annoying fisherman art from the restaurant, thing that gave them an opening to the house. They started searching the house methodically but there was no sign of Mordechai, then they bumped with Ed and Harry who were stupidly in the house trying to film the ghost, they opened a door and Mordechai appeared the siblings shooting him making the ghost turn into mist. The siblings exchanged glances and split up to check the other rooms for signs of the ghost.

Alexandra took the basemen and went downstairs with her gun at the ready, she took several steps down when she heard the commotion upstairs, she swore under her breath and took a fast look before running back upstairs.

"Dee!" she said as she saw Dean spraying kerosene around she looked around him "Where's Sammy?" she asked.

"Next room" he said as he continued to work, she nodded at him and walked into the other room where Mordechai had Sam pinned to the wall.

"Hey fugly! Fight with someone your own age" she said shooting at the wall next to him, that got his attention and he let go of Sam to go after her, Dean walked in behind her, and she ducked so he could scare Mordechai with fire, she ran past the tulpa and helped Sam up.

"Go, go go!" said Dean, Alexandra nodded at him and dragged Sam with all her strength until they were in the porch of the house, Dean close behind fiddling with his lighter. "Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him, we improvise." He said as he threw the lighter into the room, bursting it into flames, Alexandra kept dragging Sam outside of the house as it burned.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" asked Sam as they watched the house burn.

"It's a damn good solution, you were almost dead Samuel" Alexandra said as she checked him over for wounds, he tried to bat her hands away to no avail.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works." Reasoned Dean as he looked at his siblings.

"Alex stop it I'm fine" Sam told Alex holding her hands in his, she pouted at him, then he looked at Dean "What if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"

"We come back and find a way to kill it, simple Sam" Alexandra said freeing her hands, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Can we go?" she asked Dean, Dean laughed.

"Yeah, lets get out of here"


	12. Brother Let Me Be Your Fortress

**_Hello there guys!_**

 ** _The new Supernatural season is coming out in five days and it looks like its going to be a good one!_**

 ** _Honestly the trailer scared me a little bit ;)_**

 ** _Also I am still not over meeting Jensen, seriously guys, I've fangirled with most of my friends about that, like 10/10 would tell the story without much prompting ;)_**

 ** _So this was born, this chapter signals the end of the first season, and it's an emotional rollercoaster (Angst! Yay!)_**

 _ **Also I've been thinking about who I picture that Alexandra Winchester looks like, and after much thought and countless Tumblr searches I have made my decision. Alexandra Winchester looks like Phoebe Tonkin as she played Hayley Marshall, so yeah, that's our girl.**_

 _ **Also I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far (pretty please)**_

 _ **So yeah, enjoy!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Their next few weeks were busy as they got more cases. First John sent them to hunt a Shtriga, a case that sent Alexandra and Dean down the path to memory lane as they remembered what had happened the first time they had encountered that particular monster. Sam had noticed that something seemed to be off with his siblings but both eldest Winchesters brushed him off as they refused to talk about their feelings or whatever it was that was bothering them. At the end they had saved the kid and gotten the monster, it was all that mattered.

Their next hunt had been a painting; Alexandra had enjoyed the gallery as she remembered her life in New York and the times where she had simply visited the museums and the several galleries that were in the city. It had been a really personal hunt for her and a fun one for Sam, who had dated the daughter of the owner of the Gallery; Sarah. Alexandra found that Sarah was a really nice woman and the two actually got along when the push came to shove. They even stayed in New York for a week so Sam could go out with Sarah again, while Alexandra took Dean to her favorite spots in the city.

Afterwards they met with their father on a hunt for vampires. Not that Alexandra had wanted to work with John at first when he started arguing with her and Sam for leaving the family for college. It was the same thing happening again, and she only felt bad for Dean, because out of the four of them Dean was the only one who actually seemed to care about the family. After arguing and devising a plan they set off to capture the vampires and kill the nest and obtain the Colt. Of course it was the sibling's disobedience of John's plan that actually saved John at the end and then he actually decided to tell them of his plan of using the Colt to kill the demon that had killed their mother.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Sam, they were both outside of their motel room, while Dean and John talked plans, and Alexandra had walked out on them followed by Sam.

"Do you ever get those feelings of impending doom?" she asked her younger brother, Sam shrugged.

"Every time" he answered, she snorted "Do you feel impending doom now?"

"Yeah, like if I should know something important, its there in the back of my head, its driving me mad," she said, Sam looked interested for a moment.

"Like my visions?" he asked, she shook her head.

"You see things, I just get this annoying feeling of foreboding, like if we're not going to make it out of this, not all of us" she said softly, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to have faith" he said and she laughed bitterly at him.

"Faith Sammy? A demon killed our mother, forgive me if I'm not that interested in believing" she said, Sam looked at her sadly.

"This will end soon Alex, then we'll have time to do whatever we want" he said, she looked up at him.

"You truly believe that? Sammy, I don't think you've realized but this might be bigger than us, yeah, we might kill that sonovabitch but what stops others from coming for us? Have you thought about that? Because I have the feeling that this is only the beginning," she said, Sam looked at her conflicted and then looked at the motel room door. "I'm sorry Sammy," she said before walking back into the room.

* * *

And she had been right. Pastor Jim had been killed by Meg, as had been Caleb. Alexandra had watched as her family started falling apart again in the matter of seconds, Sam had tried to kill the Demon and failed at the last moment, although they had managed to save a mother and a baby from it, so it had not been a complete loss. And then there was John.

In all her years, since the fire, Alexandra had had a love/hate relationship with her father, they had tried at one moment only for it to come crashing at the other. She couldn't be like Dean, the perfect soldier, nor she could be Sam, the prodigal child, she couldn't be a son, and John had been stuck with her, a daughter. Not that her being a girl meant any less, she was as skilled as a hunter as Dean and in some cases twice as deadly.

But John had wanted soldiers, and she hadn't been one. But regardless of it all, she loved her father no matter how many times they had discussed or how many times she had said that he deserved to go to hell; she hadn't meant that, not really. Deep inside she was still that little girl that her father used to dress exactly like her big brother and she looked up to him, deep down she remembered how he used to lift her up pretending she could fly, how he told her stories before she slept.

Alexandra looked at Dean as he spoke to the Demon Meg on the phone; they had their father. They didn't lose time they jumped into the car and headed to the only place where they could find help in times like the ones they were living.

As soon as they made it to Bobby's Alexandra got out of the impala and into the house without waiting for her brothers. She flung herself at Bobby's arms. Fuck not crying, fuck being strong; fuck everything. Sam and Dean walked in a few moments later, Bobby patted her back awkwardly and Dean cleared his throat. Alexandra pulled herself together, smiling at Bobby when he let go of her, she wiped away her tears and turned to her brothers, they had work to do.

Meg eventually found them, and they eventually exorcised her out of the poor girl that she had been possessing. John was still alive, it was probably a trap, but their father was alive and Alexandra breathed easily again. Dean had argued that she stayed behind as the whole thing obviously emotionally compromised her. Sam agreed with Dean, but she was not Alexandra Winchester for nothing. They wouldn't be leaving her behind, not now, not ever.

Bobby smiled sadly at her as they left and handed her a knife, she promised him she would stay safe. And she would stay safe she was sure of that. Not even when they found John, or when they realized that Azazel was possessing him, Sam couldn't shoot his father, neither could Dean, but Alexandra took the Colt in her hands and looked at her father who was fighting the Demon inside him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she fired the gun expertly.

It wasn't a headshot as John had been expecting, but she fired and hit him in his left arm, enough to force the Demon out. John was mad at her, she knew but at the moment she only had eyes for Dean who was crumpled on the floor, her hands were hovering over her older brother uncertain of what to do, she looked at Sam who seemed lost too and John who had managed to stop his arm from bleeding.

After little debating they knew what they had to do, Alexandra helped Sam carry Dean to the impala, laying him in the backseat, John sat shotgun and Sam took the wheel. Alexandra was going to drive John's truck behind them, she and Sam shared a knowing look before departing.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Alexandra could only watch as a truck slammed into the Impala in front of her, she smashed the brakes of her truck and got out, a gun in hand, she ran over to the car to see the truck driver dismounting the truck and approaching the impala. In a quick motion she shot the demon with rock salt and started reciting the exorcism, the demon convulsed and she managed to return it to hell, she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed 911 before reaching the car, Sam was relatively unharmed, but John and Dean were unresponsive, she also called Bobby so he could pick up the impala once they were taken away to the hospital.

Paramedics arrived in a helicopter, and she and Sam could only watch as they took John and Dean away.

Alexandra drove to the hospital in John's truck, Sam silent by her side, tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Sam wisely kept silent. When they arrived they ran to the receptionist and were quickly guided to Dean's room. A small gasp escaped Alexandra when she saw her older brother laying unresponsive in a hospital bed with all the tubes and machines, she walked closed to the bed and pressed a hand to Dean's forehead, brushing several strands of hair away. Sam watched from the doorway, as Alexandra kept her composure.

"Dee" she said softly "You can't leave me, I need you, Sammy needs you"

Sam's heart broke at his sister's broken words, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, she sobbed into his chest and he held her in place, unaware that Dean was standing in the doorway looking at his siblings with a broken expression on his face. To see fiery, loud, Alexandra Winchester crying in her little brother's arms was something that Dean never expected to watch, ever, he wished they could hear him, but it was all in vain.

Sam managed to pull Alexandra out of Dean's room for a while; he decided that they could visit John, while Dean got better. John ordered Sam and Alexandra to get a few things from Bobby, and the Colt.

"Your son might be dying in a fucking hospital and the only fucking thing you care about is a goddamned gun?" she hissed at her father, John glared at her.

"We are hunting this Demon, we need the colt" he told her colder than what he intended, she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you haven't noticed my brother is dying and I'll be damned if I'm not here with him" she said and she left John's room angrily, Sam sighed and looked at his father.

John instructed Sam to go to Bobby's and get the Colt and several other things, Sam nodded and notified Alexandra when he left, she was sitting on a chair next to Dean's bed, holding his hand in hers, she nodded at him and Sam left. Several minutes later John went to stand by the doorway of Dean's room. Alexandra was huddled in a chair, she looked tired and uncomfortable, but she refused to leave Dean's side, a nurse was talking gently to her.

"He's my big brother" she told the old nurse softly, the nurse looked at her sadly.

"I bet he wouldn't want to see you like this"

"Well if he doesn't want to, he can wake up and tell me himself" Alexandra snarled, the nurse smiled at her and placed a hand on Alexandra's hair.

"At least promise me that you'll get something to eat if you plan to stand vigil all night" the nurse said, Alexandra hummed, her eyes glued to Dean.

John sighed from his spot at the door, the nurse looked at him sadly, he nodded at her and went back to his room. Alexandra stayed on the chair during the rest of the night, at some point the nurse went and bought her coffee and a bagel from the hospital cafeteria, Alexandra thanked her and ate in silence, the only sounds in the room being the beeping of the several machines that Dean was hooked to.

* * *

Morning rolled in slowly, Alexandra hadn't moved from her spot next to Dean, John had gone to check on them several times during the night, but there had been no change. A deep part of John wanted to go in a comfort his daughter, take her in his arms and promise that everything would be okay, but that part of him had been lost in Kansas a long time ago, he couldn't coddle his kids, they were codependent enough as it was.

Sam returned by mid morning and he and John had another argument, that was mainly broken by Alexandra's terrified scream, she was screaming Dean's name over and over, a male doctor was holding her away from Dean as she kicked and screamed, the doctors were surrounding Dean, doing their best attempt at resuscitating him, Alexandra was thrashing, now in Sam's hold as the doctor had handed her over, not a match for the female hunter, but Sam could hold his sister down, he needed to.

Dean regained his pulse, it was faint, but it was there. Alexandra had once again crumbled in Sam's arms, Sam was crying too, but more controlled, one of them needed to be strong and it looked like Alexandra had bailed out from that position since Dean had been put in mortal peril. A nurse handed Sam two glasses of cold water, he gave one to Alexandra and made her drink it, she handed him the empty glass and nodded, drying her tears away, mask slipping in, she approached Dean again placing her hand on his arm, squeezing slightly.

"You need to fight Dee, please" she muttered before she sat next to the bed again, no one dared move her.

Sam sighed before getting an idea; he walked out of the room and returned several minutes later with a Ouija board. Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, but kept silent, as Sam assembled the board.

"Dean? Dean? Are you here?" asked Sam, suddenly the pointer moved to YES and Alexandra was sitting next to Sam on the floor in a flash.

The pointer of the board moved quickly spellin Y.

"You're an idiot" Alexandra said leaning into Sam, voice shaky, the pointer moved to YES again and she and Sam laughed.

"Dean man, its good to hear from you, it hasn't been the same without you" Sam said earnestly, Alexandra nodded next to him. The board quickly spelle T. Alexandra and Sam frowned.

"Dee, you're half dead, what could you possibly be hunting?" she asked, the pointer moved agai P.

"A reaper?" asked Sam confused, "You're hunting a reaper?"

"Dean is it after you?" Alexandra asked suddenly, dreading the answer, the pointer moved to YES, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"If its here naturally then we can't do anything" said Sam, Alexandra glared.

"I can try to find a way to kill it, no?" she asked, Sam stood.

"Dad might know something" he said before leaving the room, Alexandra glanced at the board.

"Dee, you have to fight, you can't leave me, we're a team" she said softly, her hands on the pointer, it started moving slowl N, Alexandra smiled as Sam walked back with Johns journal, they started reading about reapers and suddenly Alexandra felt Dean's presence leaving the room, she looked at Sam. "I think he has what he needs"

"I hope so" Sam said, Alexandra returned to her chair to watch over Dean, Sam grabbed another chair and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Alexandra said suddenly, Sam looked at her confused.

"Why would you ever be sorry for?" Sam asked; she shrugged.

"I'm your big sister, I, in case, I'm supposed to be there and take care of you when Dean can't, and I just, I couldn't do it, I'm sorry" she said softly, Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I'm your brother too, we have each other to count on, I don't mind being there for you, you were there for me when Jess died, besides you don't always have to be strong, not for me" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead; she smiled at him.

"Thank you Sammy," she said.

Suddenly Dean's machines started beeping frantically and he started convulsing, Sam ran out to get help and Alexandra in a fit of desperation ripped the tube from his mouth, Dean took a deep breath as several doctors rushed in, Sam went and held Alexandra, taking a few steps back with he, after twenty minutes of several panicked doctors and several studies that showed that Dean's body was back to peak condition, the doctors left and Alexandra threw herself at Dean. Dean hugged her back reassuring her that he was okay, once he let go of her, the siblings discussed the reaper but Dean seemed to have forgotten the whole thing.

John joined them a few moments later, looking tired but relieved that Dean was okay. He spoke to them, and told Sam and Alexandra that he didn't want to fight with them anymore, Alexandra felt something wrong with him immediately, but kept her silence, John hugged her, his hand buried in her dark hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm proud of you" he whispered into her hair, she relaxed in her father's arms while Sam and Dean watched in silence "Can you and Sammy get your old man some caffeine?" he asked, Alexandra looked at Sam and nodded.

"Come on Sammy" she said as she went out of the room, she turned once to look at John, a strange look on her face "Thank you Dad" she said suddenly before leaving with Sam, John nodded at her retreating figure.

Sam and Alexandra walked in silence to the cafeteria, she bought a bag of gummy bears for herself and Sam bought two bottles of water along with the coffee. They returned to John's room only to find him passed out on the floor, they immediately began calling for the doctors, but to no avail, John was declared dead at 10:41am.


End file.
